El Clan
by Amaterasu97
Summary: Despues de cuatro años de kagome estar separada del Sengoku- por peticion de inuyasha quien se habia decidido por kikyo-vuelve mas fuerte reviviendo momentos que creia olvidados y sobre todo el amor que sentia por inuyasha¿sera capaz de perdonar?...antes Nadeshko ahora Amaterasu97 reeditado
1. Chapter 1

Primera vez que escribo, casi que no logro escribir algo decente pero pude por fin. Ojala les guste la historia aquí se las dejo.

El Clan:

En la gran metrópoli de Japón se encontraba una joven muy hermosa con cabellos que reflejaban toques azulados, cuerpo envidiable para muchas, ojos azules zafiro, profundos y escrutadores los cuales podían penetrar el alma de cualquiera que la retara. Esta mujer era la que buscaba junto a sus compañeros del Sengoku, los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

Kagome Higurashi la niña de 15 años la cual en la actualidad contaba con 20 años ,en ese momento se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos como tantas veces.

_Flash Back._

_-Kagome…..necesito hablar contigo-dijo el Hanyo platinado en un tono serio, el cual raramente usaba._

_-EHHH…claro-respondió la sacerdotisa de cabellos azabaches parándose para seguir a inuyasha._

_Llegaron al árbol que los había unido, estuvieron unos momentos en silencio , el cual inuyasha lo rompió._

_-mira….las cosas se han dificultado, Naraku se ha vuelto muy fuerte y tú no eres de mucha ayuda.-termino sin mirarla a los ojos._

_-¿qué es lo que quieres decir?-pregunto temiendo como tantas noches la respuesta, que muy dentro de su conciencia sabia, pero no la quería escuchar._

_-Vete, terminare la búsqueda con kikyo-diciendo por fin esa frase aunque corta dolorosa para la sacerdotisa._

_-como así que terminaras la búsqueda con kikyo!...inuyasha ¿que sientes por mí? ¿Acaso no soy importante aunque sea para ti?_

_-ella es más fuerte, tu más que nadie los sabes. Y a lo de la segunda pregunta…eres y solo viniste a terminar tu misión a nada más._

_-espera, espera…..solo soy una herramienta para ti-pregunto obteniendo como respuesta un profundo silencio.-muy bien me iré, mañana me tendrás fuera de tu vida. Que seas muy feliz, aunque tus palabras me hayan roto una vez más-finalizo con un tono amargo pero fuerte, encaminándose a la cabaña la cual estaba dormidos sus amigos._

_Al otro día como prometió, cumplió; despidiéndose así de sus amigos que con lágrimas en los ojos le deseaban lo mejor para ella y prometiéndole que la iban a extrañar mucho. Encaminándose así al pozo, donde la esperaba inuyasha y…..kikyo cogidos de la mano, la cual la miraba con un dejo de desprecio y de superioridad._

_Sin decir una palabra se sumió en la oscuridad del pozo, despidiéndose por última vez de sus amigos. Al llegar al otro lado, soltó todo lo que estaba conteniendo y se quedó allí hasta entrada la noche…._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Como pude creer que él me amaba,¡ como pude!. Y lo peor es que tuvo el descaro de llevar a kikyo el día que me fui. Francamente creo que le falta mucho cerebro al perro, para este momento esas pocas neuronas se las debió quemar kikyo –término por pensar la muchacha._

_-_EA…otra vez pensando en pendejadas-la interrumpió una voz masculina y varonil.

-por lo menos pienso…..no como otros.-susurro la muchacha en un tono sarcástico.

-¿piensas?...no lo hagas muy frecuente de pronto se te quema la cabeza-cuestiono el muchacho

-Tetsu… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la muchacha en un tono cansado

-James te llama-respondió y sin decir más salió del cuarto de la muchacha. La cual había cambiado de casa hace tiempo.

Levantándose de su gran cama se encamino hacia las escaleras, caminando con una agilidad inhumana hacia la sala, en la cual la esperaba un hombre mayor, apuesto a pesar de sus años,su mirada reflejaba sabiduria y experiencia.

-¿me necesitabas James?-pregunto Kagoem al hombre que concentraba su mirada verde aguamarina,tranquila e impasible,en ella.

-si...-respondio con una voz gruesa, la cual denotaba su superioridad.

-y ahora para que me quieres?-pregunto Kagome sin dar rodeos.

-siempre seras asi-mas que una pregunta eso era una afirmacion.

-uno nunca cambia-respondio ironica

-ciertamante...-respondio-te acuerdas...hace cuanto estas aqui con nosotros?-pregunto con una mirada de nostalgia.

_Flash Back._

_Kagome caminaba con una mirada pensativa, la cual hace seis meses la tenia,desde que se fue del Sengiku no habia sido la misma era desconfiada, fria, ironica, pero no cambiaba en su espiritu bondadoso._

-_me sorprende...-dijo una voz un tanto sarcastica_

_Al verse interrumpida de forma tan brusca, tomo una pose a la defensiva._

-_tranquila, tranquila...no te voy a hacer daño-aunque la voz reflejaba confianza, la sacerdotisa no dejo su pose a la defensiva._

-_como se que no me vas hacer daño?-pregunto fria_

-_por que si hubiera querido hacerte algo no crees que ya habria..no se...atacado?.Estamos solos, no hay testigos.-corroborando que asi sea cierto._

-_¿que quieres?-pregunto, todos en el mundo buscaban algo y este señor no era la exepcion._

_-solo me preguntaba...como es que te han hecho tanto daño...y tu corazon sigue asi de puro-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos , dejando ver ese deje de curiosidad-cualquier humano hubiera buscado venganza...se hubiera llenado de odio;pero tu no.-a la vez que se sentaba en el banco que habia al lado insitandola a que lo acompañara, cerrando asi sus ojos, sin ver la expresion de asombro de la joven que tenia al lado._

_-me conoces?...como sabes que me hicieron daño?..me has estado espiando?-sentandose al lado del completo extraño, kagome pregunto en un susurro._

_-no, no y no, tengo el don de ver el corazon de las personas; y dejame decirte que un corazon como el tuyo nunca lo habia visto.-respondio simple_

_-como me encontraste?-cuestiono recuperandose de ese momento de debilidad._

_-fue una casualidad...me parecio curioso ver tu corazon y el aura que te rodea-dijo como si hubiera sido cualquier cosa sin importancia_

_-eres...un pedofilo?-pregunto Kagome con un cara de asco._

_-eh?...ni siquiera me conoces y me preguntas asi como asi si soy un pedofilo!-le dijo con una cara graciosa_

_-oye, oye hay que estar segura, no se sabe-respondio_

_-en todo caso no los soy-afirmo con seguridad_

_-bueno si no lo eres...que eres?-pregunto sin dar mas vueltas al asunto_

_-ummmmm...-penso un momento y prosiguio..._

_-soy un ser sobrenatural, no soy ni humano ni demonio, pertenesco un clan.-dijo_

_-un ser que no es demonio ni humano...a que vienes aqui entonces?-pregunto_

_-vine a buscar algo y creo...que lo encontre-dijo con tono misterioso_

_-ummm...comida?-pregunto_

_-comida?-casi se cae de la silla ,esa pregunta no se la esperaba._

_-si...o no buscas eso-le dijo_

_-claro que no!...vengo a buscar a alguien-le dijo_

_-se puede saber a quien?-le pregunto con curiosidad, algo q__ue no muy seguido hacia_

_-bueno no a alguien especifico-le aclaro_

_-como a quien entonces?-cuestiono sin entender_

_-a ti-al ver la cara de esta, le aclaro-eres lista, habil, y ademas tu corazon fuerte eres perfecta,la pregunta es que si te quieres unir al clan-finalizo_

_-a-¿a mi?-asombrada y confundida le pregunto._

_-si es en serio...una persona como tu debe estar fuerte y yo te entrenare ¿quieres?-le pregunto_

_-si me gustaria pero como seria eso?-le aclaro_

_-mira de una vez te digo que no es nada facil...-continuo explicandole la mision de ellos, que ademas de proteger a los cuatro clanes era ayudar y proteger a la clan tenian un espiritu que los protegia ,el de ellos era el lobo del norte,su entrenamiento era muy duro pero daba frutos le explico.-ahh...mi nombre es JAMES ROBINSON-le dijo, presentandose mutuamente_

_Al oir todo esto, ella penso que queria demsotrar su fortaleza y este era su camino, asi que terminada la explicacion acepto,sin creer que aquella decision haya cambiado tanto su futuro._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-jajaj claro que me acuerdo pedofilo-sonriendo

_-ja ja ja_ muy graciosa querida-le dirigio una mirada fulminante

_Muchas cosas han cambiado...muchas cosas_

_CONTINUARA..._

BUENO GRA_CIAS POR TODO ES_PERO SEGUIR

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

_Nadeshko_


	2. Chapter 2

Perdónenme…..por boba borre la historia…ahora las estoy escribiendo otra vez agregare una que otra cosa…bueno ojala me perdonen

El Clan:

-tenemos un problema-dijo James un poco asustado…sabia el genio que cargaba la ojiazul así que era mejor temerle de vez en cuando. Una vez cuando habían terminado de recordar… le toca decirle lo que había pasado.

-que paso…-pregunto con una ceja encarnada.

-Acaba de mandarme un mensaje Kiba….las perlas de Eiden han aparecido-empezó James.

Kagome se quedo procesando poco a poco lo que había dicho James, se quedo mirando un punto fijo de la habitación mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba en la ventana…una gran tormenta se avecinaba.

-parece que todo indica que las perlas fueron de nuevo "encontradas " por así decirlo….parece que te toca volver al pasado-termino.

Kagome volteo rápido la mirada para ver a James asustada, enfrentar su pasado…..su duro e oscuro pasado.

-no puedo volver-susurro sus ojos azules mostraban un dejo de rojo en el fondo.

-es tú deber….además dudo que tu dejarías que murieran personas inocentes allá, ya sabes miles de familias, niños, mujeres…..tus amigos-inquirió mientras tranquilamente se sentaba en el sillón de la gran sala en la que se encontraban.

_Y di en el blanco….-pensó James al ver la mirada de Kagome….muchas veces o la mayoría se portaba calculadora y fría…pero aun así defendía lo que era correcto hasta con su vida._

_-_según eso me toco volver-susurro.

-exactamente….además no vas sola….no te toco…más bien nos toco-dijo con una sonrisa.

-ehhh?-Kagome se quedo pensando…_nos toco…nos toco…esperen un minuto! Todos íbamos a ir…_

_-_no hagas esa cara ni que fuera el fin del mundo-afirmo

-nooo que va-dijo sarcástica.

-más bien he de avisar a los otros más bien alístate….iremos a ver a tu madre-dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-mama…-musito mientras se sentaba, una sonrisa se dejo ver en sus finos y voluptuosos labios…una sonrisa verdadera que hacían ver ahí sentada a la Kagome de antaño…

_Flash Back_

_-mama….-dijo la oji-marrón sentándose en la sala. Su madre que hacia raro estaba mirándola en la sala de la casa Higurashi la veía con suma atención._

_-si….-musito Sonomi._

_-mama dime algo…por favor no te quedes callada-dijo con preocupación Kagome, que desde hace rato la veía ahí sin decir nada. James había ido a decirle a su madre que opinaba sobre el entrenamiento….sin embargo no salió como ella esperaba no decía nada…_

_-Kagome…tu sabes que yo te amo hija…y me duele verte así de cambiada…pero sabes que conmigo cuentas para o que sea-dijo Sonomi con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando a su hija por los hombros-si para sacarte todo esa tristeza debes ir y hacer lo que tengas que hacer…hazlo._

_-lo necesito…-susurro Kagome con tristeza._

_-entonces no hay nada que decir…-la animo con una sonrisa-es hora de que te enfrentes-dijo_

_-gracias….muchas gracias ma-musito Kagome con lagrimas…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-me hace falta ver a mi familia-musito con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro. Se levanto y camino hacia a su habitación era hora de enfrentar su pasado…porque o si no ese pasado te acaba o te destruye.

…..

-Shintaro…ven a comer-grito una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, lacio en sus labios se veía una sonrisa…era Sango. Un niño con los ojos azules, el cabello un poco marrón y con una sonrisa traviesa se acerco corriendo a ella.

-aquí estoy madre-siguió a su mama dentro de la cabaña, en donde todos ya estaban sentados comiendo. Corrió a saludar a su papa. Miroku, el monje lo recibió con una abrazo…su hijo había heredado el carácter travieso de su padre…

Shippo el cual estaba más grande, casi como un niño de 14 años, tenía sus ojos verdes fijados en la escena que veía en la cabaña….en ese momento Inuyasha y Kikyo…Inuyasha físicamente se veía más fornido y sobre todo más maduro, sus músculos estaban más grandes y un poco más alto…su cabello estaba un poco más largo…había cambiado.

-toma-hablo Miroku dándole un tazón de barro con comida.

-gracias-dijo.

-y como te fue en las purificaciones en la aldea siguiente-pregunto Sango una vez sentada.

-Keh!..No fue nada difícil…era un miserable demonio que estaba aterrando a todos…nada de lo cual se debe uno preocupar-aseguro arrogante. Shippo en cambio que se mantenía ajeno a la conversación pensaba en la última vez que vio a la muchacha que fue como su madre…recordó sobre todo la última batalla con Naraku…se cumplían casi 3 años de ella…

_Flash Back..._

_-corre Shippo-grito Inuyasha mientras blandía su espada. El zorrito corrió con rapidez antes de que un tentáculo de Naraku lo tocara._

_-kikyo-grito Inuyasha...Debían unir sus poderes si querían salir vivos de ahí. Desde hace rato estaban atacando…Sango estaba a unos metros con Kirara jadeantes miles de demonios los atacaban…Miroku trataba de resistir su agujero estaba al límite…_

_-inuyasha…no puedo mas-grito Miroku._

_-tranquilo…voy a acabar con este maldito!-grito una vez que hacia el Kaze no Kizu, una saeta provocada por una de las flechas de kikyo se unió al poderoso ataque….una nube de polvo se puso en el campo, ahí fue cuando un grito se escucho , y una luz y una gran aura se dispersaban…habían logrado acabar con Naraku._

_Cuando todo el humo se disperso vieron el panorama…carne quemada en todas partes, la armadura de Naraku estaba echando humo, sin embargo la perla que debía aparecer…no estaba._

_-donde estará la perla-susurro inuyasha_

_-se desintegro por la explosión-hablo la voz de kikyo inexpresiva._

_-mira inuyasha-grito emocionado Miroku-mi agujero despareció…lo logramos-dijo alegre._

_-si… lo logramos-susurro inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras besaba a kikyo con devoción._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

_Todo volvió a la normalidad…Sango y Miroku se habían casado apenas habían regresado a la aldea y habían tenido a Shintaro…Kohaku desapareció y Kikyo e Inuyasha juntos…puaj...qué asco._

_-_En que piensas Shippo-pregunto Miroku.

-ehhh?...a no en nada-le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sin embargo por más que trataba había algo que no le gustaba…algo pasaba y no era nada bueno…de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Amaterasu97

__Me cambie el nombre...chicos y chicas este es un capitulo reeditado.. perdónenme. Voy a actualizarlo en tiempo récord...dejen sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

El tercer capítulo…genial…aquí esta

El Clan:

- Muy bien hora de irnos-anuncio James. Kagome se movía de acá para allá por la gran sala, estaba nerviosa después de casi tres años de pocas visitas de lejos por fin podía ver a su madre y abrazarla como se debe…

-deja de moverte loca-gruño Tetsu de mal humor. Tetsu era rubio y de ojos verdes, era fornido, sus músculos se veían a través de su camisa blanca la cual estaba arremangada hasta los codos, tenía un jean petrolizado un poco tubo, tenia los converse rojos un poco desgastados.

-ja! Claro no eres tu-dijo sarcástica.

-ay si si…pero no por eso vas a formar un hueco en la sala…a ver si James nos mata-inquirió sarcástico ladeando un poco la cabeza, su cabello corto en un peinado moderno se bandoleo un poco.

-chicos!-grito Riku, el más joven del grupo, tenía el cabello oscuro y sus ojos eran de miel claro, todavía tenía puesto el uniforme de la ex escuela de Kagome…-nos vamos….solo faltan ustedes-afirmo mientras con una sonrisa les indicaba hacia la él lujoso carro que los esperaba.

Una vez en el carro se pusieron en marcha, Kagome que llevaba un pantalón con bolsillos un poco suelto observaba las calles pasar por la ventana , su blusa era blanca manga larga y el cabello lo llevaba trenzado a un lado de su hombro.

- y como te fue Riku?-pregunto Elisa, la cual llevaba una blusa rosado claro, con una falda blanca, tenía una baletas que resaltaban sus bonitas piernas.

-bien Eli…gracias por preguntar-respondió Riku con una sonrisa algo traviesa, por ser el más pequeño , era el más protegido , entre todos los ayudaban…

-muy bien chicos…hemos llegado-anuncio Kiba. Kagome salió por la puerta del carro, en lo alto se mostraban las escaleras del templo con el Goshimboku, erguido con orgullo….

Mientras subía las escaleras, pensaba en lo que le diría su madre. Cuando tocaron la puerta, una hermosa señora ya algo envejecida por las arrugas que se formaban en sus ojos…sin embargo aun así era muy hermosa.

-buenos días les puedo ayud….-su sonrisa se borro, para dar paso a una expresión de desconcierto y después de felicidad, unas lagrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas…

-ka-kagome eres tu?-pregunto cohibida la mujer.

-claro mama…soy yo-la mujer la abrazo con fuerza , madre e hija , protagonizaban una escena bastante conmovedora.

…..

Kagome estaba sentada en la sala, mientras le contaba a su madre las diferentes cosas y anécdotas que había pasado. Sota, el hermano, estaba casi de la misma estatura de ella…había cambiado mucho. El abuelo si seguía igual de charlatán y hablador…sin embargo los años no pasaban en vano, mucho menos en el…

-jajaja a ti te deben llover chicas- se burlo Kagome al ver a su "pequeño" hermano.

-Kagome!-grito Sota nervioso y sonrojado, la risa de Kagome se había dejado escuchar desde hace rato.

-bueno chicos es mejor irse a acostar no creen?-cuestiono Sonomi mirándolos con una sonrisa ….James y los demás desde hace rato se habían ido , le habían dejado un poco de espacio para compartir con su familia.

…

_Hace mucho rato no me sentía tan feliz…este cuarto me trae tantos recuerdos tanto felices…pero también tristes. Sin embargo como me alegra ver a mi querida familia…mucho tiempo ha pasado…y ya no soy la misma de antes, ya no…es hora de enfrentarme con mi pasado._

Kagome se levanto con decisión, se cambio se puso un jean tubo petrolizado, con unas converse negras de cuero, tenía una camisa blanca, la cual tenía los primeros botones sueltos dejando ver una cadena de la cual colgaba un colmillo blanco con perlas azul claro. Se puso la chaqueta de cuero y se dejo el pelo suelto, se miro un momento al espejo con seriedad y salió.

Al bajar por las escaleras se encontró con su madre en la cocina, esta la miro con una sonrisa…

-te vez muy hermosa-afirmo, cuando le dio un beso en la frente –pasa a la sala…tus amigos están ahí- después siguió haciendo el desayuno.

Kagome camino hacia la sala y vio a Sota hablando con Riku, James y el abuelo jugando ajedrez, Tetsu estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla…tenia los audífonos a todo volumen. Los que no estaban era Kiba y Elisa…sonrió. Tetsu la miro, pauso la canción de su ipod y se saco los audífonos.

-así que la señorita se resolvió a levantarse…mira que tu pareces una morsa durmiendo-afirmo burlón.

-ja! Claro me lo dice la cucaracha…mentiras!...no insultemos a las cucarachas-exclamo con fingido asombro.

En ese momento Sonomi se sentó en la sala, ya que James le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella. Le explicaron todo...Las perlas, la consecuencia, su deber. Al terminar la madre queda mirando a Kagome, esta la cuestiono con la mirada.

-como te lo dije antes…confió en ti…si lo necesitas hazlo- le regalo una amoroso sonrisa…pero también cargada de preocupación- solo cuídate…no permitas que te hagan daño…-la abrazo fuerte , en ese abrazo se les unió Sota y el abuelo.

….

-listo?-dijo Kiba en el templo , donde estaba el pozo.

-si-afirmo el grupo en unisonó.

-mama…-musito Kagome una vez ya iba saltar.

-ten cuidado…-preocupada le dio una beso en la frente. Sin poder decir nada, solo asintió…ya era hora.

Cuando salto, la oscuridad se hizo presente, para dar pasó a las luces violetas…cuando estuvo en piso firme, miro hacia arriba, el aire era más puro y húmedo…sin dudar…había llegado al Sengoku.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Voy que vuelo…espero seguir en este ritmo de diario subir un capitulo. Ojalas les guste, los estoy haciendo con mas detalles y mejor hecho. Ojala les guste…en serio. Bueno suerte, y abrazos. Ahh y gracias por el apoyo…es muy importante para mí.


	4. Chapter 4

Y otro capítulo más…voy por record muajajaj de hacer algo rápido.

El Clan:

Todos salieron del pozo de un salto, la tarde ya se veía en el horizonte, los colores del cielo se veían como pinceladas. Kagome salió nervioso ya que puede que su rostro no mostraba nada pero, sus dedos se mostraban cada vez más inquietos. Empezaron a internase al bosque cuando Tetsu la paro sorpresivamente del brazo, al voltear, el la miraba con seriedad.

-que pasa-pregunto la ojiazul

-se que estas nerviosa…-dijo Tetsu

-no es verdad-se defendió con dureza.

-ja! Claro…mueves tus manos y eso para mí es que estas nerviosa…demasiado-agrego con tranquilidad mientras se apoyaba en un tronco con los brazos cruzados al pecho y el pie en el tronco.

Kagome se quedo de piedra, Tetsu la conocía demasiado , puede que pelearan pero el que más apoyo le dio , el que ms la hizo reír , el que la hizo recuperar un poco de la antigua alegría y hasta ferocidad era él. Fue hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro era James , hasta ahora se daba cuenta de su aparición…

-te apoyamos…-le dio un pequeño pero firme apretón en el hombro.

-te queremos…-le dijo Elisa con una muy tierna y dulce sonrisa.

-te protegeremos…pase lo que pase-Kiba le sonrió, el duro Kiba con los cercanos sacaba el lado dulce.

-estaremos contigo…-la abrazo Riku, ya que era el más pequeño con Kagome tenía la relación de una hermana mayor.

-cuentas con nosotros…no importa lo que pase…además si alguien se mete contigo…vera mi furia-le sonrió con confianza mostrando a su vez los colmillos caninos en la parte superior, Kagome solo le sonrió con ternura y hasta se alcanzo a perder en la sonrisa del muchacho-además…sabes que yo soy el único que te puede molestar-sonrió , claro.

-gracias chicos-sonrío un poco-mejor deberíamos ir-dijo comenzando a caminar. Llegaron donde estaba el Goshimboku , en donde Kagome le apareció una mueca nostálgica , pero después se tenso claro…recordaba como Inuyasha la había sacado de aquí..

_Siempre lo supe dentro de mí…pero no quería abrir los ojos. El nunca me iba amar de tal forma que amo a kikyo…imbécil…prefiere una muerta a una viva…pero que se le puede hacer…_

Cuando Tetsu se tenso y sintió una conocida energía, una antigua y sabia energía , se puso a la defensiva…cuando la figura se deslumbro Kagome supo quién era , Kaede…

-Kagome?-pregunto una anciana voz.

-señora Kaede…-exclamo sorprendida.

-mi niña…has vuelto-afirmo una vez estaba cerca de ella.

-como me ha encontrado?-pregunto Kagome …

-sentí tu energía…con dificultad…pero la sentí-cuando dijo esto, se escucho un leve carraspeo y vio a James mirándola con la ceja encarnada.

-perdón…-dijo con expresión culpable-señora Kaede les presento a mis amigos-los presento con cada uno de los presentes, unos más amigables que otros. Cuando empezaron a caminar hacia la aldea, la ojiazul se dio cuenta de los pequeños pero significativos cambios en la aldea…en ese momento sintió la energía de sus amigos sobre todo la de Inuyasha y kikyo…no se le hacía raro.

-y como están los chicos-pregunto Kagome.

-bien ya sabes…Sango y Miroku casados y ya tienen un niño…parecido a Miroku diría que igual…Shippo está entrenando con los zorros mágicos...-sonrío- inuyasha y….kikyo están juntos ya sabes-corto el tema, vio la expresión de Kagome y vio que seguía impasible como si le hubieran hablado del clima.

Se pararon al frente de la cabaña, Kaede les invito a pasar, cuando entraron alcanzo a ver a todos…

-Kaede porque te has id….-inuyasha corto la frase, cuando vio a Kagome parada al frente de el con un aire orgullos y hasta frio-ka-kagome-tartamudeo, no se la esperaba encontrar ahí…jamás se lo esperaba.

-hola inuyasha-saludo y sin más paso mirando de reojo a kikyo quien se le notaba no estaba feliz con su aparición. Camino hasta una sorprendida Sango que se paro rápidamente y le dio una gran abrazo que la hizo sonreír…al momento Shippo se había pegado y abrazado con desesperación al momento sintió el olor a sus lagrimas con tristeza se separo..

-perdóname-susurro con melancolía. Había crecido mucho…

-tu no tienes que pedir perdón-mientras se restregaba los ojos con su traje- además fue culpa del perro tonto de inuyasha-susurro con alegría , Kagome alcanzo a escuchar un gruñido que venía de inuyasha…al parecer con Tetsu no se habían llevado para nada bien, se veían de macho a macho…con seriedad…rolo los ojos…

_Tetsu si que se tomo importante el papel del macho alfa…bueno después de James jejeje_

Cuando abrazo a Miroku percibió su alma y su confianza…pero además de eso sintió su mano en su trasero. La ojiazul se separo un poco , con el tic en el ojo , Miroku le sonrio sin quitar la mano de ahí…

-PERVERTIDO!-grito a todo pulmón dándole un puño con el cual llego al otro lado de la cabaña. Sango la miro sorprendida por la fuerza empleada, Shintaro se le acerco, la miro y le dijo…

-quieres ser mi novia-le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, lo del futuro miraban esto con sorpresa…hasta Kagome había abierto los ojos de la impresión…

_Muy bien es el hijo de Miroku…si no lo es entonces es pariente._

-ehhh? Novios?-pregunto la susodicha , Tetsu se rio detrás de ella …una mirada fulminante lo callo- no creo..Eres muy pequeño-sonrío.

-ohh entonces seremos amigos-se lamento para después salir corriendo. Cuando salió Tetsu estallo en carcajadas pero con una mirada de Kagome, Riku aprovecho y o golpeo este solo gruño.

-es tu hijo cierto?-pregunto a Miroku una vez recompuesto del golpe, este solo sonrío. Una vez todo se había calmado, Kaede les ofreció te, que con gusto aceptaron…

-así que por que están aquí…no creo que pro visita-la cara de Kagome cambio radicalmente…se puso seria.

-ciertamente-hablo James mientras dejaba el té a un lado- usted sabe de Los clanes?-pregunto , Kaede abrió los ojos como platos y asintió.

-hace años, milenios. Los clanes se han dedicado a proteger a los humanos. Hace más de 900 años un humano Tristán , que fue un muchacho con la vida difícil , creció en una situación precaria..o eso dicen…el humano es ambicioso por naturaleza…este era más fuerte en el…conoció lo que era el poder al conocer a una bruja Urisa , que le prometió la inmortalidad y el poder de un demonio a cambio de primero , su alma y de conseguir almas humanas…acepto. Así se formaron las perlas de Eiden que son las perlas que encierran todas las almas masacradas por el demonio. La elite de los clanes descubrió que no se le podía matar…descubrió gracias a una poderosa sacerdotisa que, se le podía encerrar pero…solo se podía encerrar una vez. Que si se liberaba, una profecía se iba a cumplir. Las perlas de Eiden se llaman así por el Edén que es el paraíso…en memoria de todas las almas.

Todos escucharon con atención la fascinante historia, Kaede que escuchaba con atención tomo otro sorbo de té y pregunto…

-cuál es la profecía?-James negó con pesadez.

-no se sabe solo el patriarca conoce los escritos antiguos-respondió .kikyo e Inuyasha que habían permanecido escuchando con seriedad y hasta frialdad de parte de los dos, hablo…

-no puede ser que esta niña sea parte de los clanes…es muy débil-dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio.

-débil?...no me hagas reír…ni me conoces , no sabes quién soy-aseguro Kagome , claro que no se iba a dejar.

-ja!..Eres débil y cobarde..Cuando menos piensa uno ya estas huyendo de los problemas...acaso eso no sucedió hace cuatro años-dijo con voz maliciosa

-podre ser débil y todo lo que quieras…-Tetsu sonrío con orgullo-pero todavía estoy viva y mi cuerpo tiene calor-kikyo de un rápido movimiento la abofeteo, inuyasha vio esto indiferente, Tetsu solo gruño un poco y frunció el ceño…

-como te atreves!-grito Kagome , levanto su mano para devolverle el "favor"…pero una garra la paro en el acto. Inuyasha estaba con los ojos dilatados y los colmillos fieros…kikyo sonrío con maldad.

-no te atrevas a tocarla-gruño con la voz ronca. Kagome lo miro sin expresión…Tetsu se acerco con una rapidez impresionante, mostrándole los colmillos, con un gruñido ronco desde la parte más baja le advirtió que estaba de verdad furioso…

-tú no te atrevas a tocarla-apretó mas fuerte el agarre que tenía en la muñeca del medio demonio. Kagome vio el cambio en un segundo del color del pelo y de los ojos los cuales estaban un poco más oscuros de lo normal- dile más bien a tu maldita mujercita…que si la vuelve a tocar la voy a matar…-amenazo Tetsu.

-que ella no la toque-a Kagome le dolió un poco estas palabras pero disfrazo rápidamente su estado…además Tetsu le preocupaba, no lo había visto tan enojado…Se libero del agarre y cogía la mano de Tetsu que se relajo al instante…

-no perdamos el tiempo en esto-dijo indiferente. Tetsu se volvió a erguir y miro a Inuyasha desafiante el cual e devolvió la mirada.

-no deberíamos salir…a ver la aldea-exclamo nerviosa Sango. James y Kaede miraban esto con seriedad, sin embargo, James embozo una sonrisa…

_Estos van a terminar juntos-miro a Tetsu y a Kagome que salían de la cabaña juntos._

_-ha cambiado mucho….se ha convertido en una gran guerrera y mujer …de eso no hay duda-pensó con orgullo._

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Aquí esta…estuve a punto de dejar que le cayera un rayo a inuyasha y a kikyo…pero ya casi…Muajajaj van a ver de que es capaz mi amiga Kagome con el sexy y papi..ejem ejem de Tetsu. Suerte y abrazos..dejen reviews y ojalas les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí va otro …un día de descanso y a trabajar (ya quisiera que mi trabajo fuera así)

El Clan:

Salieron de la cabaña, Kagome estaba pensativa mientras miraba con aire ausente la aldea y la demás gente, en cambio, Tetsu estaba que explotaba de cólera, tenía todo el cuerpo tenso…

-te vuelve a tocar y lo mato-afirmo con dureza.

-tranquilo Tetsu…ya paso-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, al instante el relajo sus facciones mirándola con una sonrisa…

-hubiera dejado que le arrancaras el pelo a la muerta…si es que se le puede llamarse pelo-sonrío mientras tocaba un mechón de pelo de la azabache y jugaba con él entre los dedos-siempre me gusto el tuyo…es más vivo, por así decirlo-esta solo sonrío con ternura y le beso la mejilla. Los demás salieron de la cabaña, James fue el que sonrío con los demás al ver la escena…

-deberíamos ver la aldea-aconsejo Sango-además creo que quieres ver que ha cambiado o no Kagome-esta asintió, todos fueron caminando hacia el centro de la aldea, muchos iban hablando otros en silencio. Kiba y Miroku hablaban amenamente, al parecer el monje y Kiba se habían llevado bien, Shippo y Riku que eran más o menos del mismo rango de edad reían cómplices de la próxima travesura que iban hacer, sobre todo Shippo que ya tenía como molestar a cierto medio demonio sin que corriera en peligro de muerte….Sango hablaba con Elisa de cosas triviales, y Tetsu caminaba al lado de Kagome molestándola de vez en cuando . Inuyasha y kikyo venían abrazados desde hace rato besándose y haciendo un espectáculo…

-ahh ya Tetsu para-grito la ojiazul, ya que Tetsu le había soplado en el oído, el nombrado solo sonrió mas grande. Llegaron a un claro muy hermoso en donde el pequeño lago reflejaba la luna inmensa que esa noche estaba en lo alto , la vegetación alrededor parecía brillar gracias a las luciérnagas que estaban alrededor, todos se sentaron al lado del riachuelo menos inuyasha y kikyo que estaban sentados un poco alejados y abrazados en un árbol.

-vaya si que las cosas han cambiado-susurro Kagome mirando un punto en el agua.

-ciertamente-afirmo Sango que se había sentado al lado de ella.-y dime como has estado?-pregunto mientras Kagome se acostaba en la hierba y ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-bien…ahí estudiando-

-sigues estudiando en la….-chasqueo los dedos mientras intentaba recordar…

-preparatoria?-encarno la ceja , Sango asintió- ahh no…ahora es más difícil , la universidad es todo un reto…más de una vez toca pasar derecho para presentar los trabajos-

-pasar derecho?-pregunto Sango.

-no dormir…trasnochar -intervino Elisa-pero acéptalo querida…es todo más divertido-rio.

-claro claro-rio más fuerte mientras se paraba.-sobre todo las fiestas sagradas de los viernes cierto Tetsu-este solo la golpeo con el codo con una sonrisa.

-mucho alcohol y muchas chicas-dijo mientras miraba con confidencia a Kiba que sonrió nervioso por la mirada de Elisa.

-chicas?-pregunto Riku con inocencia.

-si aquí donde vez enano…todas las de la universidad me desean, ja! Todas se me ofrecen-ignorando la mirada de Elisa y Kagome.

-todas?-pregunto Elisa maliciosa , Tetsu sonrió –pues a Kagome no la veo contigo…ni siquiera ni para pedirte la hora…sobre todo a la que mas quisieras que se fijara en ti-susurro lo ultimo sin que nadie escuchara. La carcajada de los presentes se escucho en todo el paisaje, Riku se apretaba el estomago…

-jajaja síguelas dándotelas de gallito fino Tetsu…-se rio Riku y respiro con dificultad –que ni el saludo vas a saber de ella – Tetsu solo le pego en la cabeza con fuerza.

-en caso ahí todo es más difícil-aseguro mas recompuesta – tienes que estudiar una carrera de la cual, vas a depender toda tu vida-

-y que estudio Señorita?-pregunto Miroku.

-Literatura y Lenguas Modernas en la U. de Tokio…tengo ganas de sacar un libro-aseguro orgullosa.

-y ustedes-pregunto Shippo. Inuyasha desde hace rato estaba fijándose en la escena sobre todo ponía sus ojos en Kagome…

-Arquitectura-dijo Tetsu mientras se acostaba en la misma posición de Kagome.

-Ingeniería Civil-Kiba solo sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

-Gastronomía- sonrió Elisa con ternura. Riku solo bufo por lo bajo llamando la atención de los presentes.

- yo todavía estoy en la prepa-dijo.

-ahh si eres un enano…-musito Tetsu, Kagome lo miro fulminante. Un sonido en los arbustos llamo la atención…era James.

-chicos….ahora que recuerdo ustedes no tenían que arreglar materias y trabajos por cierre de semestre-pregunto.

-nosotros ya lo hicimos-respondieron al unisonó Elisa y Kiba, James miro a Kagome que aun no había reaccionado.

-demonios!...tengo un trabajo que es para mañana-grito-y no lo he terminado-se lamento.

-jajaja estúpida-mascullo Tetsu entre dientes.

Kagome solo lo miro a punto de asesinarlo, hasta que se acordó de algo….

-habrás terminado el trabajo de Kamiyama...-dijo maliciosa-sobre todo porque es uno de los profesores más importantes en tu carrera y sobre todo porque representa el 70 % de tu materia…-Tetsu se levanto asustado con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par , se escucho una maldición y se paro con rapidez…

-ahh se te olvido…-dijo con inocencia-pues lastima…IMBECIL- empezó a caminar con rapidez siendo perseguida por Tetsu.

-pero era una bromita-se escucho de lejos.

-bromita?...-pregunto sarcástica.

-ahh tú no te aguantas nada-la ojiazul lo golpeo en la cabeza, pero en un minuto ya había desaparecido en la penumbra del bosque.

-jajaja ja…estos dos son todo un chiste-dijo Riku, todos aceptaron. Inuyasha y Kikyo se disculparon y se fueron para el bosque.

Cuando se sentaron en la raíces de un árbol, Inuyasha se sentó detrás de ella y esta estaba acurrucada en el pecho de el…

-te pasa algo?-pregunto el medio demonio mirándola con preocupación…

-inuyasha-susurro kikyo levantándose mirándolo a los ojos- Kagome está aquí…seguro que no te pasa nada-este negó y la beso con ternura ( N/A:que ascoooo….como me duele escribir esta basura)

-nada…es solo la sorpresa de verla aquí-afirmo- tu eres todo para mi…-agrego. Kikyo sonrió y se acurruco en el pecho de él, sonriendo con cara de maldad ( N/A: perra)

-que tal que me haga algo…como en la cabaña-pregunto "al borde de las lagrimas".

-no te va hacer nada…sobre mi cadáver-dijo decidido mientras se besaban una vez más , y las serpientes caza almas danzaban de aquí para allá

….

-llegamos-suspiro Kagome saliendo con Tetsu de la pedagoga del pozo.

-espera…-la sostuvo del brazo con delicadeza Tetsu, cuando la ojiazul lo miro descubrió una mirada seria.

-estas bien?-

-ahh si… por que acaso me ves enferma-cuestiono poniendo con una mano en su frente confirmando si tenía fiebre. Tetsu con ternura sonrió y quito la mano de su cabeza entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

-sabes que solo conmigo demuestras esa faceta-pregunto, por un micro segundo la cara de Kagome se ensombreció por un recuerdo de inuyasha, pero al instante sonrió.

-tú sabes que te pregunto por otra cosa-afirmo Tetsu, que se había dado cuenta del lapso de Kagome y se apresuro a cambiar de tema.

-tranquilo…tet-el sonrió por el diminutivo-estoy bien…es una sorpresa pero…estoy bien-le acaricio la mejilla con ternura. Tetsu se acerco al rostro de ella mientras también sin darse cuenta la ojiazul hacia lo mismo, sus ojos se encontraban brillantes y paulatinamente entrecerró los ojos , rozaron sus labios viéndose a los ojos , cuando Tetsu decidió profundizarlo mejor con la mano en la mejilla de ella…

-hermana-grito Sota, se soltaron rápidamente con la mirada en el piso y las mejillas sonrojadas , pero sobre todo con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Jajaja casi vomito escribiendo las escenas de kikyo e Inuyasha…hasta a mi me dio ternura escribiendo la ultima parte. Ojala la disfruten…suerte


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno ahí les va otro capítulo….hace rato no actualizaba la historia…ahí les va.

El Clan:

En plena tarde de Tokio una mujer caminaba a toda prisa, tenía unos audífonos en sus delicadas orejas, tenía una minifalda negra con una blusa de tirantes azul metalizado oscuro, vestía una medias largas hasta las rodillas y sus converse negros de siempre, tenía una chaqueta deportiva. Iba escuchando "The Shining" de Mando Diao.

_Genial voy tarde…maldición porque tuve que acostarme un momento, y ahora el profesor me va asesinar…_

Kagome entro rápidamente a los grupos de edificaciones que tenían gente afuera, cargaba pesadamente su morral negro de MTV. Subió las escaleras, saludando de vez en cuando la gente que conocía. Paro en un aula que estaba de forma de anfiteatro en el cual se veía un hombre ya adulto dictando clase.

_Aula 45-B….Genial, el profesor de literatura grecorromana me va a matar…_

Entro despacio en el aula …..

-Una de las más grandes obras de la época fue la Odisea que fue es…-el profesor dejo resbalar sus lentes un poco por el puente de la nariz, mirando fijamente con un dejo de diversión en los ojos- señorita Higurashi…llega…-miro el reloj en su muñeca- quince minutos tarde-la ojiazul arqueo la ceja…

_Ja! Ni que fuera que….una hora-pensó sarcástica-_Lo lamento profesor…tuve un retraso-puso su cara más inocente-el hombre suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, sabía que era de las estudiantes mas talentosas en la carrera…

-muy bien…pero que no se repita-agrego amenazadoramente, esta solo suspiro agradecida y susurro un los siento para ir a sentarse en su puesto, el profesor siguió con su clase…

…

-Profesor!-grito Kagome por el pasillo de la facultad de letras. El hombre volteo y se encontró con ella.

-vaya señorita…pensé que no me iba a entregar el trabajo-dijo.

-no señor…-dijo sarcástica-tome…-le entrego el ensayo.

-espero encontrar trabajos dignos de usted Higurashi-mientras ojeaba rápidamente la carpeta que le había entregado.

-claro…-una vez esto se despidió rápidamente y salió a toda velocidad por las escaleras, ahí fue cuando escucho "clocks" de Cold Play, su tono de celular…

-Alo?-pregunto con voz suave

-_Alo…Kagome-esta se sobresalto un poco pero respondió rápidamente._

_-_Hola Tetsu-saludo aparentemente tranquila, pero mientras esta jugaba con sus pies en la mitad de las escaleras.

-_Oye…ya te vas-pregunto con voz insegura._

-Si…-susurro un poco enojada-_Así que para él fue nada…-_

-_Ahh…y no me vas esperar-pregunto enojado._

_-_Pues…ya me iba…pero bueno, a qué horas sales-pregunto un poco más calmada mientras ya caminaba por el pasillo.

_-emmm…salgo a las seis-en su voz se notaba el nerviosismo._

-QUE!...ahh no , no ,no Tetsu , son las tres…que se supone que haga tres horas-cuestiono enfadada.

-_Ahh vamos chica…-tarto de animarla-puedes leer, no sé, a ti te encanta…hazle siiii-suplico._

_-_Bueno…-suspiro derrotada-pero no te demores-amenazo, una vez ya despedidos colgaron. La ojiazul volteo por el pasillo y salió a un jardín, ahí se sentó en un cerezo que había, el cual a ella le encantaba. Saco de su maleta el iPod y puso su música, a la vez se sentó a leer "Cien años de Soledad" de Gabriel García Márquez, lo saco de la biblioteca de la universidad…puso su maleta como almohada en el tronco, se acomodo y suspiro…abrió la primera pagina y empezó a leer mientras esperaba al muchacho.

….

-Creo que Kagome ya salió-dijo James.

-ahh enserio…-dijo Kaede, en la cabaña estaba Inuyasha, los demás habían ido a ver la belleza del Sengoku y Kikyo se había ido a alimentar de almas.

-si alguien debería ir a recogerla…-dijo con énfasis en recogerla y alguien. Inuyasha solo se le movió una de sus peludas orejas. El par de ojos cayeron sobre el medio demonio que al ver que no se las quitaban bufo…

-Keh!...está bien-refunfuño mientras salía de la cabaña, corrió con rapidez al pozo, por un momento creyó ver una imagen de todos con Kagome riéndose…su mirada se ablando y se torno nostálgica. Paro un momento mientras paraba en el pozo…

-si serás tonta-susurro, mientras recordaba los siéntate que le daba. No lo podía negar, con Kagome paso uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, gracias a ella conoció a los chicos…sin embargo el la hecho de su vida…claro que le dolió…pero él lo hacía porque el _amaba a kikyo…_

Alto por el pozo y cruzo rápidamente el patio de los Higurashi, la madre de Kagome lo recibió sorprendida pero, al momento le brindo una sonrisa. Después de comer ramen se extraño al ver que Kagome no llegaba, Sonomi descifro la mirada…

-ella ya debió haber llegado…peros e debió haber quedado un trabajo-el solo asintió y subió a la habitación de esta , al entrar no pudo evitar recordar las miles de anécdotas que paso con la ojiazul , sin embargo la habitación estaba cambiada…el cubre lecho que era antes rosado , ahora era azul oscuro con flores blancas , el escritorio era grande y había un estante gigante al lado de la cama en donde habían muchos libros , en el escritorio habían más libros y un portátil…

-su aroma ha cambiado-olio su aroma, el cual tenía la esencia de flores de cerezo pero además, estaba mezclado con olor a roble y un poco a agua…era una mezcla rara pero, incitante, deliciosa…

El solo quedo un poco aturdido pero se sentó pensativo en el suelo a esperar a Kagome.

….

¡_Muy bien eso me pasa por prometer que voy a esperarlo!-pensó enfadada en la puerta de la universidad hace media hora._

Kagome-grito una voz, era Tetsu. Esta lo miro con enfado y el solo se disculpo con una sonrisa…empezaron a caminar hacia el templo.

Mientras caminaban hablaban sobre la universidad…

-oye Kagome-susurro suavemente mientras caminaban.

-mm?-respondió esta.

-no te vayas a dejar del chandoso ni de la zombie-las facciones de Tetsu estaban serias.

-lo se….-susurro con una sonrisa, que de inmediato fue devuelta. Pero de inmediato se tenso, un olor y energía conocida, cuando apresuro el paso y se paro en las escaleras del templo, Tetsu la seguía con seriedad, su rostro y cuerpo estaba tensionado…

En la punta de arriba del pozo estaba Inuyasha con una cara seria y postura arrogante y soberbia.

-Inuyasha-susurro sorprendida.

-Kagome-musito, pero al momento su mirada cambio a una de dureza-ah eres tu –dijo con desprecio, mientras miraba a Tetsu detrás de la azabache.

-si perro soy yo-aclaro con ira- a que has venido-encarno la rubia ceja.

-a llevarlos para el Sengoku-

Kagome y Tetsu abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron mutuamente.

-lista…-susurro.

-si…más que lista-su mirada se volvió decidida.

_Amaterasu97_

Aquí otro…genial…disfrútenlo.


	7. Chapter 7

No he actualizado por que les dio por poner trabajos esta semana…pero, aquí estoy…

El Clan:

Después de haberse despedido de su mama , Kagome ya había saltado al pozo seguido de inuyasha y Tetsu , al salir los dos estaban ya por fuera de el pozo , en el cielo se distinguían los matices de un pronto atardecer. Sin más inuyasha empezó a caminar con las manos dentro de las mangas del aori, en una pose sumamente arrogante. Tetsu suspiro y la incito a seguir el camino entre el bosque, con tranquilidad caminaban sintiendo los últimos rayos del sol que se colaban entre el follaje.

Salieron y se encaminaron para la aldea, entraron a la cabaña encontrándose con una escena sumamente conocida…

-pervertido!-grito Sango a todo pulmón, mientras su mano derecha impactaba en la mejilla de Miroku, Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha camino hasta sentarse al lado de kikyo, quien con sonrisa maliciosa lo beso y se acurruco en su pecho, mirando con superioridad a la ojiazul.

-ya arreglaron todo?-pregunto James. Tetsu y Kagome asintieron.-bueno entonces…es mejor partir ahora-dijo James con seriedad. Los demás solo asintieron con seriedad, Sango y Miroku decidieron dejar a su hijo a los cuidados de la anciana Kaede, sin embargo esta les aconsejo que mañana partieran y estos sin más aceptaron.

….

-ahh-se desperezo Shippo, al salir vio a todos arreglando las cosas.-ya nos vamos-arqueo la ceja.

-si-Kagome se volvió hacia Shippo entregándole una sonrisa muy tierna.

-bueno vámonos…-dijo James, siendo seguido por todos hacia el bosque.

…..

-cuanto hemos caminado-pregunto un apesumbrado Riku, mientras más adelante estaba inuyasha con kikyo a la par y los demás caminan a su mismo paso…

-casi nada…no me digas que ya estas cansado?-una sonrisa burlona de parte de Tetsu fue lo que recibió Riku.

-tranquilo Riku, cerca de aquí hay una aldea-Sango y Miroku la miraron confundidos ¿Cómo es que sabía que había una aldea más adelante?.

-pararemos…-emocionado Riku le brillaron los ojos, Kagome rio con dulzura…

-si para…-la mirada que destilaba dulzura se volvió fría y seria de golpe, tanto James como Kagome se miraron confundidos para después escanear con la mirada el bosque que había a su alrededor. Inuyasha y kikyo unos metros más adelante los miraba confundidos…

-que paso-pregunto el medio demonio acercándose. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta por ninguno, que con cautela miraban el bosque y trataban de sentir…

-sentimos una onda de energía por un lapso corto de tiempo-explico James, Miroku los miro confundidos…

-yo no sentí nada-

-créeme monje, no estoy loco, además Kagome lo sintió-Miroku volteo a ver a Kagome sin embargo esta tenía su mirada puesta en la profundidad del bosque , se sorprendió al notar que los ojos de ella se volvían un poco más oscuros de lo normal y aparecía en el fondo de la pupila un poco de rojo…

De pronto esta gimió y se sostuvo la cabeza, su seño se fruncía más y más. Los más preocupados fueron Tetsu e Inuyasha que se acercaron a gran velocidad a ella…

-que pasa-Tetsu estaba alarmado, Kagome no se quejaba por cualquier dolor, sin embargo, esta no le respondió solo se limito a cogerse la cabeza con mas ahincó…

_Ahh…siento como si partieran mi cabeza en dos- abrió un poco los ojos para enfocar a una borrosa figura masculina -maldición mi vista se pone borrosa…voy a perd…_

Se dejo ir en los brazos de Inuyasha el cual estaba detrás de ella, mirándole preocupado…

_Dónde estoy?-pregunto Kagome , dentro de una cabaña algo destruida. Se levanto y su calculadora mirada se hizo presente…ahí fue cuando escucho los gritos y el hedor metálico inundo su nariz…sangre._

_Salió con rapidez de la cabaña y se encontró con lo que parecía ser restos de una aldea, gente corría de aquí para allá gritando, con sangre en las ropas, muchos cadáveres se veían desmembrados en el piso y las cabañas estaban ardiendo…_

_-que paso…-musito sorprendida ante el panorama. Empezó a correr a toda velocidad, ahí fue cuando vio al pozo…estaba en la aldea de Kaede!.. Corrió lo que daban sus extremidades, debía buscar a sus amigos…_

_-donde están...Donde están-susurraba preocupada, ante ella apareció un demonio serpiente de aspecto asqueroso el cual tenía un ojo rojo con la pupila morada, de su boca se apreciaban sus colmillos y salía una baba verde de ella. Estaba a punto de matar al campesino, que con mirada aterradora temblaba…quiso moverse, pero no pudo._

_-conmovedor no?-pregunto una voz en su oído, no podía voltearse solo mirar. El aldeano fue asesinado por el demonio…-que humano tan miserable-susurro la voz aunque varonil tenía un tinte asesino. Ahí fue cuando puso recuperar la movilidad y se volteo rápidamente para golpear lo que estuviera detrás de ella, sin embargo, no había nada…todo había quedado en negro._

_-así que tu eres una del clan-la cínica voz se dejo escuchar otra vez, volteo un poco su cabeza y pudo deslumbrar un hombre, alto, con el cabello corto y negro…sus ojos eran de un profundo violeta, vacios…en sus labios se deslumbraban los colmillos. Sus ropas eran completamente negras y en su cuello había un símbolo rojo que pulsaba y sangraba de una cruz entre una corona de espinas…_

_-mira mira…jajaja mira la cara de tu asesino-sonrió el hombre de medio lado, mientras a su lado aparecían una mujeres de casi su edad, muy hermosas. Las dos tenían el cabello negro, eran gemelas, sin embrago una tenía los ojos azules y la otra verdes, la sonrisa que tenían era maliciosa…_

_-pronto, pronto…no vas a saber más que dolor-susurro-los de los clanes van a pagar caro, lo que me hicieron-al momento sus fuerzas se desvanecieron cayendo en la profunda oscuridad._

…

_-_ahh-se despertó agitada, ahí fue cuando vio el fuego crepitar y una venda húmeda cayo de su frente, se podía ver un poco entre la ventana que ya era de noche…

-estuve desmayada todo el día…-susurro sorprendida mirando la ventana.

-si-dijo una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien, dio un respingo,_ demasiado bien…_lo miro con sorpresa mal disimulada, este corrió la vista un poco incomodo.

-y los demás?-pregunto fijándose que solo ellos dos estaban en la cabaña.

-fueron a recolectar plantas medicinales y a buscar indicios sobre los del bosque-respondió con su típica pose indio, dejando a Tessaiga recostada en su hombro.

-y eso que no estás con kikyo?-pregunto irónica mientras arqueaba la ceja mirándolo.

-Keh!...fue a recolectar almas-dijo un poco molesto.

-como es que llegue hasta aquí-

-te trajimos-simplemente subió los hombros.

-y tu me estas cuidando-afirmo con la ceja encarnada mirándolo con seriedad, este casi se la devolvió…

-claro que creías!...además no pienso cargar con que te paso algo por mis descuidos , en mi conciencia-cerro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza con orgullo.

-gracias…-le sonrió como antes, a lo que inuyasha sorprendido la miraba…le devolvió la sonrisa poco a poco inconscientemente, pero al momento se tenso.

Tetsu había entrado en la cabaña, miro con profunda ira a inuyasha que corto ni perezoso s la devolvió, pero, al instante su mirada se ablando al ver a Kagome despierta…

-como estas?-musito suavemente con la mirada tierna. Esta le devolvió la mirada, ignorando que inuyasha apretaba el puño con ira al verlos…_No se supone que estaba enamorado de kikyo?...porque lo estoy cierto?, además yo no siento nada por Kagome…cierto? , aunque su sonrisa me haya devuelto la alegría...estúpido demonio…tenía que interrumpir._

_-_estoy prefecta-su mirada le sonrió a lo que le respondió Tetsu con la misma mirada.

…..

La ojiazul salió mientras todos dormían, no podía dejar de pensar en los de la visión…por qué no era producto del desmayo…no

-acabada de despertar de un desmayo y ya estas fuera-la voz de James la recrimino con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado.

-ahh tu sabes que no-dijo y su mirada se concentro una vez más en un punto indefinido.

-preocupada?-

-algo así-dudosa respondió.

-tiene que ver con el desmayo…-afirmo James, y se lo conto cada detalle del sueño. A l terminar la mirada de este era terriblemente seria.

-es mejor que te vayas a descansar…mañana hablamos-y sin más se paro y se perdió en el follaje de los arboles. Preocupada miro una vez la aldea en donde estaban , era muy hermosa , y sin más volvió en sus pasos y entro a la cabaña…

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Muy bien muy bien aun tengo archivos guardados…verán algunas cosas iguales y otras las cambiare…ojala les guste esta historia…con mucho amor…dejen sus reviews


	8. Chapter 8

El Clan:

La mañana se asomaba lentamente por las colinas, varios aldeanos ya habían salido de sus cabañas para ir a trabajar en sus cosechas y los demás trabajos. Kagome caminaba tranquilamente atravesando la aldea, su mirada estaba impasible e imperturbable, de vez en cuando saludaba alguna gente que la reconocía y la habían visto hace años en la aldea. Entro al bosque buscando un pequeño claro por dónde refrescarse, llego a donde habían hablado con los chicos días antes…Se sentó en sus rodillas, tomando un poco de agua con las manos y echándosela a la cara, una pequeña risita sonó como un eco en el lugar…

-ahh como extrañaba esto-susurro mirando hacia el frente pensativa…_La actitud de James me deja mucho que desear…me he preocupado…la última vez que lo vi así fue cuando Komoto le hicieron una herida en un entrenamiento…_

En sus cavilaciones decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, se sentó en pose india cerrando sus ojos y controlando su respiración paulatinamente…las sesiones de meditación la ayudaban a controlar el genio y los sentimientos…más ahora que sus sentimientos, estaban un poco descontrolados.

….

-que bien dormí- se desperezo con lentitud y salió, Tetsu sintió el sol pegarle directamente en la cara con una sonrisa salió, Inuyasha y los demás- menos James-estaban sentados alrededor de la anciana Kaede, esta solo lo saludo con cortesía.

-Tetsu...donde esta Kagome…-pregunto Kiba. Este solo levanto la mirada del plato con confusión cuando de pronto miro alrededor…era verdad Kagome no estaba.

-salió temprano esta mañana-anuncio la voz del medio demonio, quienes los demás lo veían de reojo un poco confundidos.

-debe estar meditando…-musito-ya la traigo-se encamino hacia afuera de la cabaña, los demás solo siguieron la comida, percatándose que inuyasha torpemente daba excusas y salía rápidamente por la puerta.

….

-ahh casi me atrapan-susurro la voz del ojidorado en el bosque, empezó a olfatear el aire y se lanzo a la carrera.

_Este es olor de Kagome- aspiro profundamente-…maldición el estúpido ese ya se está acercando- paro un árbol en donde veía a Tetsu acercarse donde estaba Kagome con una sonrisa, vio que la ojiazul estaba sentada dándole la espalda con una posición parecida a la suya. Fue cuando vio sacar de un bolsillo de Tetsu unas pequeñas cuchillas…_

Las cuchillas irrumpieron en el aire con un sonido imperceptible hacia la cabeza de Kagome , que a punto de ser tocada por el filo del peligroso elemento, ladeo la cabeza haciendo que las cuchillas pasaran rozándole el cabello, cortándole unas cuantas hebras de cabello. La ojiazul solo volteo la cabeza por encima del hombro con la ceja encarnada.

-pensé que estabas en trance o algo así…-dijo el ojiverde apoyándose en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas en la misma posición.

-que maña tan fea…-Kagome se levanto con tranquilidad mientras caminaba hacia el árbol donde estaba apoyado Tetsu , sin embargo, una energía conocida la alerto en los arboles, miro de reojo, al momento sus ojos se pusieron al frente.

-ahh…tu sabes que cuando meditas…te molesto y listo-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-solo estas celoso de que tu ni siquiera cinco minutos te puedes quedar quieto…-se rio siguiendo de largo, encaminándose hacia la aldea. Tetsu se irguió con prepotencia y miro desagradablemente al árbol donde hace un momento una energía había estado, pero ahora se alejaba hacia la aldea, además el olor del medio demonio estaba en el lugar...soltó una maldición mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

_No voy a dejar que la lastime otra vez…sobre mi cadáver._

Con esta resolución volteo y tomo el mismo camino de Kagome, en donde el rastro de sakuras y humedad como un bosque, le era un delicioso camino que lo llevaba hacia una persona.

….

-ahh por fin llegaste-dijo James al entrar Kagome, que solo arqueo las dos cejas para sentarse y recibir el alimento dando una reverencia. Al momento inuyasha entro a la cabaña sin decir nada sentándose al lado de kikyo. Tetsu le siguió después…

-que hacías que no aparecías-dijo Ryu despreocupadamente a James.

-arreglando uno asuntos-

-qué tipo de asunto podi…-

-Ryu…-la voz de Kagome cayó al muchacho, que al ver la seriedad de los ojos de Kagome, sin despegarla de James… lo cortaba.

-con el asunto del sueño?-pregunto tranquila mientras dejaba el cuenco vacio al lado, y levantaba la mano en un gesto.

-algo así…-respondió inseguro, Kagome lo miro con confusión pero no pregunto nada acerca de los "asuntos".

-averiguaste algo del sueño?-

-no precisamente…estaba cavilando que hacer con la situación-dijo serio, Miroku que había permanecido callado con una mirada de confusión los interrumpió.

-que sueño?- Kagome procedió a contar todo lo sucedido. Miroku la miro con icredulidad.

-señorita…era un sueño-le dijo con obviedad-producto de su desmayo…-

-no precisamente…-dijo Kiba-Kagome…no sueña cosas normales…y cuando sueña sucede lo que sueña-

-…es una vaticinadora…ves predicciones-afirmo Sango, que en sus piernas acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

-si…el rango de error es muy poco probable- una escalofrió la recorrió, haciendo que su mirada se volviera lejana-…su realismo era…preocupante-

-entonces que se supones que hagamos…-la voz de kikyo se escucho con dureza- no podemos confiar solo porque ella lo soñó-

-aun así…prefiero no arriesgarme- dijo James mirando a kikyo con dureza, mostrando su liderazgo, cosa que kikyo aparto la mirada fastidiada.

-lo primero será hacer…-pregunto Elisa animándolo a contar.

-…visitar el resto de la familia…-un silencio se dejo escuchar en la habitación, solo se escuchaba algunas voces de los aldeanos y pájaros.

_Uno_

_Dos_

_Tres…_

-QUE!-el grito de Kagome y Tetsu resonó en la cabaña-ahh no, no, noooooooooooo….eso si que no…tu familia está loca-gritaron parándose al instante.

-no está loca…solo es una poco…extravagante-subió con simpleza los hombros James.

-no pero porque ha de estar loca…no te toco aguantarte a Rebeca embarazada, tras del hecho Alexander paranoico…pero no está loca...Claro que no-refuto mordaz.

-ahh y tras del hecho…a Senso…detrás de cada escoba con falda y tacones finos…cuantos problemas no me ocasiono con los novios de las…muchachas-el sarcasmo de la ojiazul se hizo notar.

-Bueno…a decir verdad…-agrego con inocencia Elisa- tu familia está un poco…desequilibrada?-todos asintieron al unisonó. Los demás veían la escena confundidos.

-ahh no armen un drama-dijo James.

-cual drama…es la pura verdad-la mirada entrecerrada de la sacerdotisa del futuro lo hizo tragar.

-…no importa…igual nos toca ir…quiero saber que piensa mi hermano de esto-todos los demás solo asintieron resignados, para después irse alistando para partir.

…

Todos se ubicaron en un gran círculo dentro de este estaba los del Sengoku realmente interesados en lo que iba a pasar. El grupo empezó a recitar un canto antiguo teniendo una posición extraña con los dedos, una luz cegadora les obligo a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos se sintieron un poco mareados, no podían enfocar bien.

-tranquilos…siempre pasa la primera vez-Kagome le puso a Sango una mano en el hombro, el niño de Sango que los había acompañado sonrió con asombro.

-estas bien?-pregunto inuyasha a kikyo mirándola a los ojos con preocupación, esta un poco incomoda le dijo que si y desvió la mirada.

-mira ma-grito Satoshi entusiasmado, cuando enfocaron la mirada en su alrededor abrieron los ojos con asombro.

Un jardín hermoso se veía ante sus ojos, las rosas estaban rebosantes de color y sobre todo una hermosa fuente de una ninfa con un cuenco en el hombro, se ubico en el centro del gran jardín. La mansión se veía a través del follaje de los arboles, su estilo era tipo renacentista, afuera se escuchaba el rumor de los automóviles y algunas voces.

-es-estamos en tu…-miro con sorpresa a Kagome, que asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-en mi época…vamos-lo incito a caminar hacia la mansión, durante todo el tiempo sus ojos pasaban de aquí para allá con sorpresa.

-es muy hermoso…-esta solo sonrió.

Se pararon al frente de la mansión, donde se pudo apreciar el acabado antiguo del lugar, su techo era rojo las ventanas era grandes y luminosas, un pequeño jardín se veía al lado de la puerta.

-no toquen este jardín…donde Lucia los vea, se arma la grande-advirtió la ojiazul, la mirada confundida de Sango la hizo reír.

-la madre de James y los demás hermanos de este…-asintieron.

-bueno…bienvenidos sean a la mansión Robinson- James los miro con una sonrisa segura.

Amaterasu97

Jajajaj me gusto este capitulo...ahi les va, si me dejan un review por ahi ya saben todo se acepta.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno bueno ahí de linda otro capítulo lo más rápido que pueda…

El Clan

Subieron las escalinatas de la gran puerta que daba la bienvenida a la gran mansión. James toco un timbre, un hombre anciano miro a todos con desconfianza pero, al reconocer a los muchachos y a James sonrió con diplomacia…

-Señor Robinson…que alegría tenerlo acá-dejo espacio para que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver la gran espaciosa entrada en la que una gran escalera de mármol subía hasta perderse de la vista –ohh…jóvenes-hizo una reverencia, y se fue.

-como les decía bienv….-en ese momento James fue cortado por una voz aguda y un poco chillona que gritaba, en una puerta apareció una niña muy hermosa, con el cabello rubio y los ojos como amatistas, tenía una nariz respingona y con pequeñas pecas que le daban un toque adorable; sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas debido al esfuerzo de gritar.

-no soy enana-grito con enfado, frunciendo las rubias cejas. Un joven que con pelo castaño y ojos grises dio un paso hacia la pequeña dejando verlo, se inclino un poco para adelante, balanceándose con los talones: una sonrisa burlona se dejaba ver en sus labios…

-noo…pero mira pulga…no me llegas ni a la cadera-el chico se rio entre dientes, caminando erguido más adelante.

-Takura…NO SOY UNA PULGA-vocifero apretando los puños con fuerza.

-ayyy claro no lo eres…-rolo los ojos-solo eres un poco insignificantemente pequeña…toca andar con cuidado porque de pronto te pisan…-mascullo una risa. La niña solo lo miro con ira contenida, cuando vio que se quedaba tras de un sillón sonrió con maliciosidad.

-veras de lo que es capaz una pequeña como yo-susurro. El joven solo frunció un poco el ceño e hizo un gesto despectivo. La pequeña niña se subió con agilidad propia de su edad, salto hacia el brazo del sillón y salto al cuello del ojigris.

-TOMA!...JAJAJA AHORA PEINSA LO QUE DICES SOBRE LA GENTE PEQUEÑA-grito mientras con su puño le pegaba en la cabeza, el muchacho cerraba los ojos en cada golpe y se revolvía como un perro rabioso para que se soltara.

Todos miraban incrédulos la escena, James solo rolo los ojos fastidiado y suspiro con impaciencia.

-Tsu…-susurro con voz demandante. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido ya que los gritos pararon, y los dos que antes vociferaban, habían parado toda actividad para abrir los ojos sorprendidos. La niña fue la primera en reaccionar ya que se bajo con rapidez para alisarse el vestido con nerviosismo y mirar de reojo hacia arriba con vergüenza.

El muchacho solo había volteado un poco la cabeza, con las mejillas coloreadas.

-hola tío-saludo con inocencia.

-jajaja hola Tsu…no me vas a dar un abrazo- la niña rio con fuerza y abrazo a James con fuerza.-hola Takura-

-Hola tio-lo abrazo con algo de vergüenza.

-ustedes sí que no cambian…eh?-cuestiono Riku. Tsu solo miro al muchacho fulminantemente….a pesar de su corta edad, tenía un temperamento fuerte.

-vaya vaya Takura…has crecido un poco-Kagome lo miro burlonamente, el aludido solo la miro con una ceja encarnada pero, al momento soltó la carcajada, palmeando la espalda de la sacerdotisa.

-Tú no cambias…siempre jodiendo las vidas de los demás- la ojiazul sonrió con orgullo infando el pecho, camino hacia el frente poniendo en la cabecera de todos, sus manos hicieron un ademan muy exagerado a la altura de la cabeza.

-claro…no ves que yo soy espectacular- todos rieron, Tetsu que le brillaron los ojos al verla como siempre, aprovecho el momento en que la muchacha reía para cogerla por la cintura por atrás, Kagome dejo de reírse un poco turbada al sentir el cálido aliento de Tetsu en el hombro.

-y es mía- aseguro soberbio, apretando el enlace de sus manos en el estomago de ella, la sacerdotisa rolo los ojos con una sonrisa…dándole un codazo juguetón en el estomago.

-no tientes tu suerte-advirtió mientras Tetsu se reía en oído.

Inuyasha que había visto la escena con seriedad, sintió una furia desconocida que bullía desde su interior, sus garras empezaron a hormiguear queriendo destruir algo. Su ceño se frunció un poco…_Suya!...Suya….maldito imbécil…ella no es de él…ya que fue mía primero, ella ESTA ENAMORADA de el…no puede ser del maldito demonio ya que fue mía primero…y no pienso permitir que eso cambie._

Kagome solo lo miro inescrutable, había sentido el cambio de su aura, pero, se recordó que el no estaba con ella…estaba con kikyo. Suspiro y volteo su mirada hacia donde se escuchaba un piano suave y melódico, ya Tetsu se había soltado.

-sigamos…-James empezó a caminar con lo siguiéndolo, atravesaron una puerta, a la cual llegaron a una sala luminosa, con muebles antiguos y cuidados, las cortinas eran de seda color durazno que le daban mayor luz, los gráciles detalles se mostraban como obras de arte.

-espero que Senso no esté…-susurro Kagome.

-créeme si esta…-una mujer estaba parada en la habitación, tenía el cabello ondulado y un poco azulado, sus ojos también amatistas fulguraban y una sonrisa taciturna se veía. Tenía un jean negro, con una camiseta negra de "Led Zeppelín", al igual que tosa su ropa sus tenis eran también negros. Era muy hermosa…

-ohh hola Leila-saludo entusiastamente Elisa.

-hola Elisa-saludo un poco incomoda ante su efusividad.

-entonces Senso si esta?-pregunto la sacerdotisa, Leila solo asintió quedamente.

-hola tio-solo balanceo su cabeza hacia él, el ojiazul solo suspiro negando la cabeza, devolviéndole el saludo.

Justo en ese momento un grito y un rumor de voces se escucho, uno pasos lo siguieron cuando una muchacho con el pelo un poco largo, era un poco cenizo más que todo, sus ojos eran grises y tenía una sonrisa descarada en los labios.

-vaya, vaya…no creí que fuera verdad-Kagome palideció retrocediendo, pero el muchacho fue más rápido y se colgó de su cuello ocasionando un pequeño grito, para después caerse. Senso sonrió ya en el piso a un lado de una Kagome perturbada…

-maldito-mascullo-SENSO…-la mirada macabra que dio, hizo que a todos-menos kikyo- les diera un escalofrió. Claro, que Senso carecía de sentido común…

-ahh como amo molestarte flaca-ella solo lo fulmino para pararse con rapidez. Senso solo le sonrió, Kagome y el empezaron a gritar incoherencias hasta que…

-que es todo ese griterío-pregunto la voz de una mujer joven. Era alta y esbelta, tenía los cabellos castaños, era esbelta y un poco baja, pero era muy hermosa. Sus ojos verdes denotaban confusión…

-ohh chicos-la mujer los saludo con amabilidad, a James se acerco y lo abrazo.

-como estas cuñado-

-bien…Rebeca y Alexander?-pregunto James sentándose en el sofá de aquella sala.

-salió…tuvo que arreglar problemas en la empresa…ya sabes cómo es el-suspiro con resignación.

-y Emily?-

-salió con su esposo…ya sabes que está embarazada-se sentó con tranquilidad, mientras los demás sin saber que hacer se quedaban parados-siéntense…deben estar cansados-con algo de vergüenza se sentaron agradecidos.

-sigo pensando que ese bastardo no es digno de mi hermana-refunfuño.

-para ti nadie es digno de tu hermana-refuto Rebeca con astucia.

-bueno bueno…y Jasón….-

-no sé por ahí…ahh James deja el interrogatorio, ve y búscalos- el ojiazul mas caprichosamente molesto cruzo los brazos.

-Chicos…les muestro la habitación de cada uno?-pregunto Kagome después de ver que Rebeca y James hablaban animadamente, asintieron.

Se dirigieron para la puerta que conectaba con la escalera principal de aquella casa, esta subió con tranquilidad siendo seguida por todos, los chicos del futuro fueron por diferentes rumbos, excusándose del cansancio…

-bueno estas son sus habitaciones-señalo dos habitaciones, perfectamente amobladas con camas dobles, estaban al fondo de un pasillo que tenía un florero en una pequeña mesa de madera.

-inuyasha y yo compartiremos habitación-afirmo Kikyo.

-si ya lo se…elijan cualquiera-respondió tranquilamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared y miraba con impasibilidad y desafío a kikyo.

-esta…-dijo Miroku, que al instante se llevo a su esposa dentro de habitación, el pequeño niño ya se había ido con Tsuki o Tsu, como la llamaban, a jugar.

-bueno les toco esta…que descansen-dijo con cordialidad la ojiazul. Se enderezo y empezó a caminar con la mano en los bolsillos. Sin embargo, gracias a sus facultades pudo escuchar…

-vamos inuyasha…hay que estrenar la habitación-su voz sonó provocativa, Kagome se tenso un poco al oír la puerta cerrarse.

-zorra…-susurro con desprecio, mientras se metía a la habitación que le pertenecía. Gracias a la familia de James ella tenía su propio lugar en esa casa, la querían y la tomaban como parte de la familia.

Se lanzo a la cama doble de cubre lecho azul y blanco, miro la habitación, en las paredes habían algunos posters de bandas, en las esquina una guitarra roja con negro y un gran armario de madera.

Suspiro un poco con cansancio, se ladeo y cerró los ojos abandonándose al sueño.

_Amaterasu97_

Listo dos capítulos en dos días…ya espero darle su merecido a kikyo.


	10. Chapter 10

Jajaja aquí está el otro capítulo…espero de verdad hacerle sufrir a Inuyasha todo lo que le ha hecho. También aprovecho y los invito a leer la otra historia que estoy haciendo, Como Perdonar.

El Clan:

Abrió los ojos despacio, fijándose que estaba ya de noche, las luces de la ciudad brillaban medianamente por la ventana. Se asomo, y vio los autos pasar rápidamente en la reja que daba afuera. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta, susurrando un leve _pase._

-Hola Kag-saludo Elisa, entro y se sentó en la cama de la susodicha. Kagome la miro y se sentó a su lado.

-como te sientes?-pregunto Elisa, sus ojos azules brillaban alegremente. La sacerdotisa encarno la ceja al no entender la pregunta-ya sabes…por todo-

-ahh…-suspiro, acostándose en la cama mirando el techo-…supongo que bien-su voz se notaba insegura, Elisa encarno la ceja.

-supones…-exclamo

-si supongo…ya sabes son muchas cosas…demasiadas, diría yo-afirmo la ojiazul sin atreverse a mirar a la rubia.

Elisa suspiro un poco, sabia el problema con que internamente se debatía la sacerdotisa, era su amiga…y aunque ella era una persona muy sociable y alegre…la acompañante de Inuyasha no le había caído muy bien que se diga.

-…James mando a decirte que la cena ya esta lista-se levanto y le dio una sonrisa para caminar hacia la puerta, quedo sosteniendo el pomo-…no te derrumbes, estamos contigo-y salió finalmente. Kagome se quedo mirando la puerta perdida, claro que lo sabia…y como lo agradecía.

Salió de la habitación, se encamino hacia la escalera, escuchando el rumor de voces, el sonido de la vajilla y risas…Cuando entro en el gran comedor ya estaban todos sentados, los del pasado estaban avergonzados…

-tranquilos chicos…son sus invitados…no hay nada de lo que no importunen…-se acerco a la mesa-…nos ayudan mucho…-le quito una pedazo de papa a la francesa al niño que estaba de frente a ella.

-Kagome!-grito el niño con voz chillona, sus ojos grises resplandecieron con enfado, pero a la vez con diversión. Su cabello castaño se movió graciosamente hacia los lados, era más o menos pequeño, como de unos 7 años…Un niño igual al pero de ojos azules se rio burlonamente…

-jajaja…Mat, te la quitaron-Kagome rolo los ojos para quitarle un pedazo al ojiazul, callándose abruptamente haciendo un puchero.

-jajaja tómalo Mark- ella solo sonrió y saludo a un mujer joven, esbelta de ojos azules, era la copia de James pero femenina.

-Hola Em-esta le dio un cariñoso beso.-como vas…-viendo el abultado vientre.

-ya sabes…engordando…por culpa de un idiota-miro a su esposo fulminante, este solo suspiro con resignación, era alto fornido; sus ojos eran grandes y de color violeta.

-Hola Bill-este levanto la mano con una sonrisa, su boca estaba llena de comida, la mujer que estaba al lado lo golpeo…

-compórtate jovencito-regaño Rebeca, a su lado Alexander rolo los ojos y la saludo…

-como andas flaca?-pregunto Alexander.

-ahí ya sabes…estudiando…no como otros-miro a Senso que se hizo el desentendido. Saludo a la anciana que estaba al lado de Alex, hablando con James.

-hola abuela-Lucia sonrió con afabilidad propia de la edad. Los rasgos propios de los Robinson se destacaban en los ojos, los hermanos; Alexander, James, Emily o Em, Jasón, Lauren…Que estaba ausente…compartían los ojos azules.

Se sentó al lado de Tsu, que hablaba con Shintaro animadamente, al frente Inuyasha y Kikyo la miraban, rolo los ojos por la mala suerte… Le sirvieron la comida, pasando su mirada de acá para allá…

-y cómo va la Universidad…-pregunto Jasón. Trago rápidamente para responder…

-…ahí va…ya sabes profesores…trabajos-sonrió un poco-…lo preocupante está en la tesis…pronto me toca presentarla- los demás asintieron en común por la explicación.

-y dime la empresa?…-miro a Tetsu que peleaba con Senso como niños por un pedazo de carne.

-ahí va…tratando de hacer el negocio acá en Japón para tramitarlo en la sede de Inglaterra…-

-…quien se va a encargar allá…-pregunto interesada.

-Lauren esta con Bob allá-

-se devolvieron?-pregunto

-si…dijo que quería volver a su tierra y bla bla bla…ya sabes cómo es de patriota…más dramática-esta rio un poco.

La cena continúo con tranquilidad, los del Sengoku ya estaban más tranquilos y sueltos y hablaban con normalidad… Al terminar, se fueron hacia la sala en donde Tetsu con Senso, Michael-otro hermano de Senso-y Senkai hacia el jardín. Leila hablaba con Kiba y Miroku sobre cuestiones filosóficas, Inuyasha y Kikyo hablaba con Alexander y James y sonreían de vez en cuando…Sango estaba con Kagome, Elisa, Emily y las demás mujeres…

-Kagomeee-canturreo Jasón con la mirada emocionada, tenía un tablero de ajedrez en la mano, que había cogido de la repisa de la biblioteca…esta rio. James rolo los ojos…

-cada vez que vienen juegan lo mismo…-

-ja!...ya quisieras tu saber…eres peor que Senso…y eso ya es mucho-la sonrisa burlona que se veía en los labios de Jasón, hizo reír a todos los presentes …Al momento entro Senso entro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido…

-que dijeron de mí-

-que tus no sabes jugar ajedrez…-dijo con voz plana la sacerdotisa mientras acomodaba las piezas…

-yo si se jugar…solo que nunca gano-replico con "molestia"

-eres malísimo…-lo miro burlonamente ladeando la cabeza.

-ahh yo prefiero el Póker-exclamo con una sonrisa…extraña. Kagome bufo por lo bajo mirando ya el tablero con todas las fichas colocadas en orden…

-prefieres el Strip Poker…-hablo.

-…Strip…Póker?-pregunto Miroku interesado, Kagome los miro a los dos rolando los ojos…

-Un juego de cartas…en la cual apuestan prendas de ropa…- Miroku se levanto con los ojos brillando de emoción…

-juguemos…-grito, Sango con la vena hinchada le pego una cachetada, gritándole que era un irresponsable, por el mal ejemplo a su hijo, y un mañoso. Todos rieron, Inuyasha le hablo algo a Kikyo en el oído lo cual ella rio con complicidad con el ojidorado. La ojiazul ignoro esto y volvió su mirada retadoramente a Jasón…

-que apostamos?-

-con que quieres apostar…interesante-Jasón hizo la pose del pensador, lo que Kagome puso los ojos en blanco-…que quieres apostar?-pregunto.

-no se…cien dólares-su sonrisa se agrando mas…

-muy bien cuando pierdas no vengas llorando-agrego Jasón.

-por mí no te preocupes…deberías hacerlo por ti mismo-respondió confiadamente la sacerdotisa. Empezaron el juego bajo las miradas de los presentes…

…..

-Jaque Mate- la cara de Jasón se desfiguro graciosamente…ella rio con fuerza.

-QUE…NO JODAS…MALDICION-se levanto hecho una fiera para salir de la sala…

-espera Jasón…-en la mitad de la sala se detuvo-…mi paga-su sonrisa se extendió en los labios al ver a su tío-como le gustaba que lo llamaran- darle con esfuerzo la paga de la apuesta.

Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban sentados murmurándose cosas, Miroku había visto con interés toda la partida, dejando ver su asombro y su petición de aprender… Sango ya estaba a punto de dormirse y los niños ya estaban acostados todos a petición de una "pijamada" en el cuarto de los gemelos.

-bueno ya es hora de irse a acostar…mañana iremos al centro a comprarles ropas y a darles el tour correspondiente-guiño su ojo a Sango que medio adormilada sonrió.

-Kagome…con que me acuesto-pregunto la castaña a su amiga. Ella le dio una señal de que la esperara y subió rápido para bajarle un pantalón y camisa de pijama para la comodidad.

-gracias…-susurro Sango para irse con su esposo a la habitación correspondiente, miro a la pareja que quedaba…

-necesitan algo…-pregunto.

-no…gracias-dijo Inuyasha parado al lado de Kikyo. Subieron juntos en silencio, cuando Senso bajaba por las escaleras muy arreglado…

-y tu para a donde se supones que vas?-pregunto con la ceja encarnada Kagome.

-para la casa de Gray…ya sabes de fiesta…nenas, alcohol y música-camino tranquilo hasta la puerta.

-ten cuidado…Gray no es conocido como santo…-

-ohh Dios muero feliz…estas preocupada por mi-sus manos dieron a parar en su pecho en un gesto dramático.

-Nah!...-cerro los ojos ladeando la cara-..no quiero encargarme de ir a recoger un cadáver…no te hagas ilusiones- Senso negó despacio con una sonrisa.

-no podía cantar victoria eh?-la mano quedo en el pomo durante un momento, ella negó, y el solo dijo Adiós y salió, oyéndose el rechinar de las llantas del auto.

-Kikyo la miro con desprecio cogiéndole la mano al ojidorado paso a su lado con rapidez…pero la interceptaron…era Tetsu con solo el pantalón de dormir, su torso definido y musculoso estaba a la vista.

-vaya vaya…la parejita se va acostar?…-la ceja de Inuyasha se encarno.

-y si es así que!-respondió a la defensiva

-nada…Nada-su mirada se poso en Kagome que ya estaba caminando ignorándolos, paso rápido y la cogió por la muñeca.

-para dónde vas?-

-ehhh…a dormir-la mirada de Kagome era confusa…_Que se supone que haga más?..._

-ahh…Porque no vamos y nos acostamos juntos-sus cejas se subieron graciosamente. Kagome se zafó del agarre y una mano con el dedo levantado lo señalo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados graciosamente…

-creo que mi teoría es verdadera…-musito.

-cual?-

-lo de pervertido se pega…-subió los hombros, le pego un puño sin fuerza en la cabeza del rubio para entrar a su habitación, este rio y se quedo mirando la puerta para darse la vuelta….

-y ustedes todavía ahí?-pregunto, Inuyasha y su pareja voltearon la cabeza y se metieron a su habitación.

Tetsu rio un poco mientras entraba a su habitación…_Cada vez se daba cuenta de que ama a Kagome…realmente la ama._

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

El próximo capitulo estarán en la época presente…sera gracioso. Ojala lo disfruten y ojala dejen sus reviews


	11. Chapter 11

Nuevo capítulo…bueno que lo disfruten.

El Clan:

Tetsu bajo con rapidez las escaleras, el olor de el desayuno inundaba toda la instancia, cuando entro al comedor vio al medio demonio abrazando a la sacerdotisa cadavérica, se besaban con mucha efusividad, en su rostro apareció una mueca de asco, carraspeo su garganta, acaparando la atención de la pareja que lo miro enojado, los ignoro caminando a sentarse bien lejos de los nombrados.

-"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone…-se escucho una voz cantando, Tetsu sonrio con felicidad, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Kagome bajo rápidamente cantando a toda voz, Tetsu siempre le había gustado el tono de ella, sin embargo, esta no cantaba, solo cuando estaba muy pero muy feliz…

-You shine it when I'm alone…-la ojiazul tenía una blusa de un estampado de flores, bastante abstracto, era un poco transparente; una cadena de plata que estaba con la blusa colgaba en su cuello, una falda hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas blanca, la dejaba ver muy atractiva pero a la vez muy inocente, sus converse esta vez eran color crema; una gran cola colgaba de su pelo y su flequillo estaba de lado dándole una mirada muy penetrante…unos audífonos colgaban de sus orejas, en su mano estaba su Blackberry.

-Buenos Días-saludo la sacerdotisa animada, Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada mientras esta caminaba con total tranquilidad y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios…_Se ve muy…hermosa…ahora que veo su forma de vestir a cambiado mucho, es más madura…_Ahí fue cuando una escena lo hizo apretar los puños debajo de la mesa, la nombrada abrazaba desde atrás de la silla donde estaba Tetsu, se inclinaba un poco y le daba un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de la boca…_muy cerca._

Kagome sonrio cuando Tetsu le devolvió el gesto, ahí fue cuando se separo y subió la mirada para encontrarse una sonrojada Sango y un sonriente Miroku…enarco la ceja.

-ni siquiera pregunto que estaban haciendo y por que la sonrisa de Miroku…-Sango se sonrojo mas, si es que se podía, la ojiazul rio con fuerza…

-vaya señorita…se ve muy hermosa y…cambiada-dijo Miroku avanzando al gran comedor. Kagome se sonrojo.

Cuando todos ya habían terminado de desayunar Kagome bajo con rapidez hacia la sala en donde todos sus amigos del pasado la esperaban…

-nos vamos-dijo una vez en la puerta, los nombrados voltearon confundidos…

-a donde?...-pregunto Sango, Kagome se limito a pasar el peso de su cuerpo a una pierna y poner sus ojos en blanco…

-anoche te lo dije…-Sango frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar…

-ahh nos vamos a recorrer tu época…creo-susurro, Kagome suspiro y medio sonrio.-no creo que sea buena idea…-

-claro que no…les comprare ropa, los llevare a conocer las maravillas del futuro...los llevare a mi Universidad…vamos chicos-los animo con los brazos. Todos suspiraron y asintieron, siguieron a la ojiazul por una escalera subterránea que hasta ahora veían, cuando lograron enfocar la mirada se sorprendieron por la cantidad de…

-carrozas de acero?-pregunto Inuyasha al ver a la ojiazul. Esta soltó una pequeña risa mirando sobre su hombro…

-no…autos-se acerco a un Chevrolet Camaro de última generación negro, activo la alarma la cual sonó por todo el garaje, abrió la puerta del piloto, pero al ver que no se movían los chicos…

-van a subir…o me toca meterlos uno por uno-la voz sarcástica de la chica los hizo despertar del letargo…después de un tiempo ya estaban dentro del carro, esta introdujo la llave moviendo la palanca de cambios. La puerta se deslizo para arriba, poco a poco se veía la salida del gran garaje…

-que maquina tan rara…-susurro Miroku mirando todo…

-bueno…aquí es de lo más normal…hay dios mío por que Tetsu se demora-susurro lo último, cosa que Inuyasha escucho perfectamente.

-va ir ese palurdo?!-grito…Kagome lo vio por el espejo retrovisor y asintió con el ceño fruncido, este solo bajo la mirada y refunfuño. Tetsu se acerco con una camisa tipo leñador de cuadros azules y grises, tenía unos vaqueros petrolizados y unos converse clásicos-ósea los blancos- que se veían en sus pies, Sango al verlo se sonrojo un poco al verlo, ya que se veía extremadamente bien…( N/A que no se note que me encantan los converse)

-listo…acá estoy-se sentó en la silla del copiloto, mirando a la ojiazul con el ceño fruncido…

-no debería manejar yo…Soy el hombre- Kagome prendió el carro; el motor rugió con poder, los chicos se sobresaltaron…

-maldito machista…-susurro, concentrada mientras sacaba el carro, hizo el cambio correspondiente dándole para avanzar para salir hacia la calle-además es mío…a mi me lo regalaron-los demás miraron con sorpresa como Kagome manejaba sin más…

-chicos no me miren…más bien miren el paisaje-cuando miraron quedaron mas anonadados, los grandes edificios se alzaban, los carros avanzaban rápidos, la gente…todo era tan extraño para ellos.

-mira un perro…-grito Shippo con emoción al parar en un semáforo.

-a Shintaro le hubiera encantado esto…-comento con resignación Sango.

-ahh déjalo…con Tsu no se va aburrir además era obvio que se quería quedar…-animo Kagome mientras hacia otro cambio y giraba a la izquierda, pararon en gran edificio en el que se podía leer…

_Centro Comercial Tokio Central…_

Dejo el carro parqueado y bajaron, Tetsu y los demás cerraron las puertas, notando que había gente que los miraba raro por los vestidos tan antiguos…

-vamos…hay que comprarles ropa…-Kagome entro por una gran puerta, asombrados dieron con mucha gente caminando y hablando de aquí para allá, entraban y salían de almacenes…Siguieron a la ojiazul hacia un gran establecimiento de ropa para mujer…

-Buenas Tardes…en que las puedo ayudar-saludo cortésmente una rubia la cual era la vendedora.

-buenas tardes…necesito ropa para ellas-la mujer las examino durante un largo tiempo…Kikyo se sintió un poco molesta por el escrutinio.

-síganme…señoras-dijo al ver al par de hombres parado a su lado. La siguieron hasta un gran pasillo…

-aquí está la ropa con las tallas correspondientes- las dos mujeres, la exterminadora y la sacerdotisa cadavérica miraban con aprensión la ropa…

-tranquilas…miren haber que encuentran que les llame la atención…-se sentó en un sillón, cruzando las piernas en gesto coqueto y felino…Inuyasha la vio con toda atención mientras esta hacia-la inconciente-accion.

Sango fue la primera que se acerco viendo la ropa, hasta que vio un pantalón caqui suelto pero lo suficiente para delinear su figura…

-es muy hermoso…tengo uno parecido…a ti te sentara de maravilla-Sango pego un respingo al verla a su lado-vamos…ve algo mas-ella volvió a pasar su mirada, cuando encontró un camisa blanca…Kagome la obligo a probárselo…cuando salió Miroku quedo boqui abierto.

-vaya te queda muy bien…-dijo Kagome, Kikyo también ya se había puesto un vestido negro con el hombro descubierto, Inuyasha se acerco con una sonrisa y la beso en frente de todos, cuando el beso subió de tono…

-miren…no es que me importe…pero este no es el momento…ni el lugar para esto ¿no?-los miro con una ceja encarnada y su voz sonó sarcástica. Kagome los miro, para luego ir a pagar, tomaron las bolsas con su antigua ropa y salieron.

-ahora ustedes…-susurro sin mirarlos-…Pero a donde…Oye Tetsu, donde los llevo…ya sabes de ropa de chicos no me llevo-Tetsu la miro con las cejas hacia arriba.

-para eso me trajiste?-pregunto indignado el rubio.

-para que mas creías…para pasear…no creo chico-afirmo sarcásticamente. Tetsu la miro y después sonrio para acercársele con las manos en los bolsillos, una sonrisa seductora se asomo en sus labios…

-así que…-la miro de arriba abajo, Kagome solo lo miro ceñuda-me necesitas…-

-ahh eras la última opción…no te creas importante-cruzo los brazos, volteando la cara.

-te sonrojaste…-dijo Tetsu.

-n-no-tartamudeo.

-si!-

-no-

Así se la pasaron hasta que llegaron al local de prendas masculinas, entraron y una muchacha joven al ver a los tres apuestos jóvenes, se acerco y les pregunto. Cuando los dejo en el pasillo correspondiente, se giro y les guiño el ojo a los muchachos…Tetsu se rio, devolviéndole el gesto; la ojiazul rolo los ojos mientras pasaba su mirada en las prendas. Cuando eligieron lo que iban a llevar, se lo probaron. El primero fue Inuyasha, el cual tenía una camisa azul oscuro con las mangas hasta los codos, permitiendo observar sus músculos ejercitados, el jean petrolizado se adhería lo suficiente para mostrar las poderosas piernas, cuando salió Kagome se acerco y le puso una boina azul para sus orejas, las cuales venían tapadas con una gorra roja. Shippo eligió unos pantalones azules y una camiseta de un estampado de un dibujo manga.

Todas las féminas quedaron sorprendidas ante tal espectáculo, la ojiazul se quedo viéndolo también fijamente ganándose del peli plata una sonrisa arrogante. Tetsu los vio con el ceño fruncido…Siguiente le toco a Miroku, el cual eligió un polo blanco con los mismo jeans de Inuyasha, mas de una vez a Sango le toco amenazarlo para que dejara de coquetearle a todas las vendedoras. Cuando pagaron, buscaron cerca el local de calzado, para comprar, no sin antes tener una batalla con Inuyasha para que se lo pusiera.

Se subieron al carro, los del pasado ya estaban más acostumbrados a todo, sin embargo, miraban con suma atención y curiosidad todo. Pasaron por la zona rural, donde se veía el sol en la punta y el mar brillar con intensidad. El viento movía sus cabellos y la música ambientaba todo. Kagome tatareaba "Solo un Segundo" de Bacilos. Tetsu a veces la acompañaba en el coro.

-A donde vamos…-pregunto Shippo en las piernas de Sango.

-a dejar algo en la casa de un amigo…-aviso mientras tenía una mano relajada en el volante del auto.

-que amigo…-pregunto Tetsu agresivo, la ojiazul rolo los ojos.

-Haruki…-

-a entregarle que!-

-un libro…-

-pero…si el libro que te estabas leyendo lo sacaste de la universidad-dijo Tetsu irritado.

-hay no te pongas celoso…-paro en un semáforo para voltear y mirar al rubio, muy enojado-ya me lo leí…-

-que!...-

-ya sabes que yo leo…rápido-subió despreocupadamente los brazos.

-y cual es…-susurro Tetsu.

Kagome se agacho para abrir la guantera del auto y sacar un libro grueso.

-lo bello y los triste…Yasurani Kawabata-susurro-este no fue el nobel…el cual se suicido- Kagome arranco para después asentir. Después de dar muchas vueltas, llegaron a una gran casa.

-espérenme aquí…-susurro, mientras salía, fue y toco el timbre. Espero un momento, cuando le abrieron, compartieron una par de palabras, sonrisas y golpes…para después despedirse de un beso en la mejilla. El muchacho de la puerta alzo la mano para saludar y despedirse de Tetsu el cual le fue devuelto por el rubio, le dio el libro y lo abrazo…

-listo…tienen hambre?-pregunto la ojiazul, una vez ya montada y en camino. Comieron unas hamburguesas, teniendo un par de peleas por el cual comía más de los muchachos…Tetsu e Inuyasha quedaron empatados. Manejaron sin problemas, y los chicos miraban todo con asombro, exclamando de vez en cuando. Llegaron a un gran edificio…

-la Universidad…huy…me da escalofríos-susurro Tetsu mirando la edificación.

-aquí estudia señorita-pregunto Miroku. Kagome asintió explicándoles donde quedaba la facultad de cada uno. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, los esperaban para comer ya que ya había anochecido. Terminaron, hablaron un poco y subieron a acostarse.

A la medianoche Kagome bajo por agua, cuando entro a oscuras a la cocina se encontró con Inuyasha, sin la común camisa de su tradicional traje, tenía el pecho destapado…

-perdón…solo venia por agua- se acerco al grifo y se sirvió, cuando ya se iba ir una cálida mano la detuvo, Inuyasha estaba muy cerca de ella.

-quería…quería agradecerte por lo de hoy…-su mejillas se sonrojaron un poco por la mirada que Kagome le había dado.

-no hay de que…-le sonrio y subió lentamente con un solo pensamiento en mente y la sensación del rose en la muñeca…

_Si que ha cambiado mucho…en todo aspecto._

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y aquí otro más largo que cualquiera que he hecho…ojala lo disfruten. Y agradezco a todos los que me han dado sus comentarios…

Marlene Vázquez: me alegro de que te guste…voy a hacerlo sufrir…no eres la única malvada…XD

Danita-inu: me encanta que te encante.

Maribalza : realmente agradezco que la hayas leído, sobre todo la primera versión…

A los demás muchas gracias…

N/A La canción es Lights de Ellie Goulding, la que estaba cantando a grito herido Kag…


	12. Chapter 12

Perdónenme por la tardanza…me fui de viaje y hasta ahora volví…así que acá esta…Inuyasha no me pertenece porque o si no ya estaría comiendo de la mano de Kagome y estaría llorando y rogándole…pero como no…pues que se hace.

El Clan:

Desde hacía rato estaban sentados en la sala, Sango, Miroku y los demás hablaban sobre lo asombroso que habían visto durante una semana en la estancia en el tiempo actual.

-vamos a comer algo…-pregunto Kagome sacando de su bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero las llaves del auto.

-si…me muero de hambre-apoyo Miroku, esta solo sonrio y salió seguida de todos.

…

Caminaban por el centro comercial, ya el sol se estaba poniendo dándoles de lleno en los pasillos.

-será que vamos a ver una película en cine…-pregunto Kagome que iba al lado de Sango.

-cine?...-pregunto Shippo atrás de ellas.

-pues es…-en ese momento Kagome le sonó el celular, pidió disculpas y se aparto para poder hablar. Sango vio como hacia ademanes con las manos y los ojos se le habrían, su cara se había convertido en una expresión de preocupación, cuando colgó se acerco…

-lo siento chicos….pero creo que debemos volver urgente-ellos asintieron y se acercaron rápidamente al auto, se subieron y esta arranco.

-que paso señorita…la vimos preocupada-pregunto mientras la miraba.

-me llamo Alex…nos necesita…tenemos visitas-agrego irónica mientras aceleraba para llegar más rápido.

…..

La estancia estaba llena de silencio, solo el sonido del reloj cortaba el tenso ambiente. Los hermanos Robinson miraban al hombre moreno que tenia la mirada fija en el mármol de la habitación. Se oyó el rumor de voces y la puerta principal abriéndose…

-llegue…-anuncio la ojiazul mientras caminaba hacia el centro del despacho, siendo seguido por los demás que permanecían en silencio-…Baltasar-susurro la sacerdotisa.

-…Kagome-esta se sentó al lado de Tetsu que solo la miro.

-bueno…para que me llamaste así-pregunto la ojiazul con la ceja encarnada a Alex. Este señalo con la cabeza a Baltasar que solo la miro.

-Nos han traído una carta del consejo…-dijo Alex, Kagome se inclino interesada. Baltasar solo se la pasó a Kagome con la mirada seria, ella miro confundida al líder de los Robinson, pero este solo asintió.

Abrió la carta, y la leyó con rapidez, sus ojos bailaban de izquierda a derecha, empezó a fruncir el ceño progresivamente mientras avanzaba en la lectura, todos expectantes la observaban. Cuando termino le paso la carta con brusquedad a Alex mirando a Baltasar.

-como es que eso pasó…-mascullo, Baltasar la miro y solo señalo la carta-…Amat te lo prohibió…te prohibió darnos información…-este asintió. James intento coger la carta pero Baltasar ya la tenía en las manos.

-lo lamento…pero el señor Amat me prohibió darle a más personas la carta…ellos le darán la información-señalo a Kagome y a Alex que miraban a Baltasar con incredulidad.

-pero…que…-susurro Kagome-para que tanta precaución-pregunto. Baltasar solo subió los hombros, se inclino y salió de la habitación. -será que Amat teme…-susurro Kagome mientras miraba por donde se había ido el moreno. Tetsu se paro con fuerza y se planto en el centro de todos…

-que decía la carta…-pregunto frustrado.

-que deben ir para el consejo…y que habláramos con Amat…que las cosas estaban feas por allá-aclaro Alex mientras lo miraba a Tetsu.

-feas?-musito Sango que escuchaba con atención la conversación y abrazaba en su regazo a su hijo.

-están asesinando gente del clan…debemos conseguir información…debemos ir-dijo Kagome, miro a James y este solo la observo con la mirada pensativa.

-muy bien…iremos…-todos se pararon de las sillas-…Alex ya sabes…todo lo que pase por aquí me lo informas…si lo que Kagome vio es cierto…debemos estar alertas-

-tranquilo hermano…-la mano de Alex fue a parar en el hombro de James.

-bueno…alístense…mañana partiremos a la época antigua-sentencio James mirando el reloj en una esquina de la habitación.

…..

Kagome salió de el baño ya arreglada, tenía unos vaqueros pitillos, con una camisa roja y negra de cuadros pegada al cuerpo, sus converse esta vez eran negros de cuero. Bajo rápidamente para ver todos en la sala ya listos.

-casi que no-exclamo Tetsu una vez ya la vio abajo. Esta solo lo ignoro pasando de largo, cosa que a Tetsu no le gusto.

-bueno…nos vamos-anuncio James entrando a la sala, seguido de la familia Robinson.

-ojala les vaya bien…suerte-Alex se acerco y se despidió cortésmente, los demás la siguieron.

-tengan cuidado-rogo Lucia mirando a James a los ojos.

-tranquila madre…estaremos bien-_eso espero…pensó James-_listos?...-

Todos asintieron lentamente, salieron al jardín en donde con la mano se despidieron de la familia Robinson, repitieron el mismo proceso para llegar ahí. Al abrir los ojos después de recomponerse de un mareo, vieron todo un bosque, los pájaros cantaban con fuerza…el viento que mecía sus cabellos…en definitiva habían regresado al Sengoku.

-bueno fue un placer haber volado con areolinas…el mareo…-hablo Tetsu con una voz grave.

-areolinas el mareo?-pregunto Kiba mientras ya iban de camino a la aldea para dejar a Shintaro y comenzar el viaje hacia el Clan.

-si…te acuerdas…al principio de estos viajes uno le da mareo…después se acostumbra…-Kagome rolo los ojos mientras suspiraba resignada.

-tu cabeza no pudo pensar otra cosa más creativa?-se burlo Riku, quien salió corriendo hacia la aldea seguido de un muy enojado Tetsu.

…...

Caminaban desde hace rato ya el medio día se sentía gracias al sol en la punta. Después de haber dejado a Shintaro empezaron el nuevo viaje. En la entrada a un gran bosque pararon…

-porque paramos-pregunto un poco molesto Inuyasha.

-porque llegamos…-anuncio James, todos trataron de ver un poco de civilización pero nada…

-seguro que es por acá?...-pregunto Miroku dudoso. James asintió y camino hacia un árbol a su derecha, poso su mano suavemente en el árbol recitando con gran rapidez un tipo de idioma extraño, en el árbol apareció un símbolo de una cruz con una corona de espinas rojas, en diagonal de la cruz habían un circulo formado por diminutos colmillos que giraban. James retrocedió un paso, cuando la tierra empezó a temblar el bosque empezó a moverse formando un camino y de la tierra empezó a emerger una puerta de piedra, que tenía dos estatuas inmensas con escritos tallados.

-quienes son…-grito una voz gruesa, un hombre gigantesco, algo grotesco por el tamaño callo en frente de ellos con una rapidez impresionante, a su lado también callo un hombre delgado de ojos azules con los brazos cruzados, mirando a cada uno inescrutable.

-vamos Dante…sabes que nos conoces-el hombre lo miro serio, para después embozar una sonrisa.

-solo bromeaba…cierto Damián?-pregunto balanceando su gran mazo. El hombre de mirada inescrutable camino con los brazos cruzados hacia ellos.

-si…era una broma-afirmo fríamente. Pasaron con facilidad, de la puerta…fue cuando sintieron el choque de energías…había un campo de protección. Caminaron viendo los guardias vestidos igual, con un pantalón de algodón blanco, una camisa también blanca abierta en el pecho con una armadura de bronce y algunos de plata, la mayoría tenían una marca en el ojo derecho como una llama roja que se extendía en la mayor parte de la frente y tocaba el cuello de la parte derecha, una cuerda con piedras de variados colores colgaban de sus caderas…

-aquí están…los clanes-exclamo sin aire Miroku. James asintió, caminaron mas hasta que se vio el final de e bosque y otro golpe de energía más poderoso que el anterior azoto a los del Sengoku.

-lamento…pero esto es por precaución-se disculpo James, todos asintieron cuando volvieron la vista hacia adelante el panorama los dejo anonadados…

Grandes casas y cabañas, palacios se alzaban con majestuosidad entre la gran multitud de gente. Se veía gente de todas clases, y lo más raro aun fue que había gente vestida de Kimonos pero también de ropas como la de la época actual. Era una ciudad perdida…escondida.

-porque están escondidos?...-pregunto Sango sin dejar de ver el paisaje.

-precaución…digamos que ser de el Clan no es cualquier cosa…es de gran honor…pero también de gran peligro…demasiados enemigos-susurro James incitándoles a caminar con él a la cabeza.

-veo todo mas cambiado…-susurro Kagome.

-es natural…hace como un año no venimos a Amat le gusta ver todo…perfecto-dijo Kiba también observando la gente que mientras caminaba lo saludaba con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

-se me hace raro…que nos saluden así-musito Shippo al lado de Riku, este solo subió los hombros. Cuando empezaron a ver el palacio más extenso de todo el lugar, fueron interceptados por la figura de un hombre…

-vaya vaya…pero miren quien tenemos aquí…James y sus amiguitos-discrepo.

-vaya vaya Anaketsu…ya tenía la esperanza de no ver tu horrible cara…-respondió de igual forma James. Los ojos rojos de Anaketsu resplandecieron.

-no creías que te ibas a librar de mi…-susurro con voz de falsa preocupación.-pero…me pregunto porque estarán aquí…-camino con paso elegante y soberbio hacia James que no movió ningún musculo ante la cercanía. Su larga y negra cabellera se balanceo a su paso.

-mira mira…Kagome cada vez más hermosa-Kagome solo lo miro desprecio…

-guárdate tus palabras imbécil…-insulto mordaz la ojiazul.

-pero…porque me tratas así?...si yo daría lo que fuera por…-la mano de Anaketsu se movió para coger un mechón de cabello de la sacerdotisa, pero una mano lo paro.

-ni te atrevas a tocarla…un pelo…y te mato de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra-mascullo Tetsu. Anaketsu con asco se zafo de su agarre en la muñeca. James solo lo ignoro siendo seguido por los demás.

-ese idiota me está dando razones para matarlo…-gruño Tetsu mientras caminaba.

-por alguna razón…todos te dan razones para matarles-hablo Kagome buscando que Tetsu se le fuera el mal genio, y lo logro ya que Tetsu sonrio.

Entraron en ese momento al palacio, todo era de mármol…lo extravagante era que por fuera pareció un palacio imperial japonés pero dentro…tenía unos muebles muy occidentales…tipo victorianos. Grandes marcos en las puertas de madera, ventanas, era como entrar a otra dimensión…

-y sigo diciendo ese Amat es muy extravagante…-dijo Riku.

-cual extravagante…-la voz de un hombre llego a sus oídos, cuando se dirigieron al origen de la voz los dejo quietos. El aura que desprendía el hombre era muy sobrenatural…misteriosa. Sus ojos eran de un color oro más claro que el de inuyasha, tenía los cabellos color azul, a pesar de ser ya un poco viejo tenía un porte muy varonil…y era muy atractivo.

-Amat…-susurraron los del clan.

-me parece que viene por la carta que mande con Baltasar…-se sentó con delicadeza en un sillón coro rojo sangre.- preocupante la situación de los asesinatos…pero por favor siéntense-una mano les señalo un sillón al frente, cuando se sentaron James hablo.

-bueno…si…los asesinatos son preocupantes….pero hay algo más preocupante-Amat encarno la ceja.

-Kagome soñó con Tristán…-los ojos de Amat se abrieron como platos, miro a la ojiazul que solo asintió con seriedad.

-maldición…-susurro.-BALTASAR!-grito, al momento el mismo mensajero de la carta apareció…

-manda un comunicado al sabio…dile que hay una reunión…quiero que le des a todos los clanes el mismo comunicado…para mañana los quiero aquí al atardecer-el sirviente asintió, hizo una corta reverencia y salió con rapidez de la habitación.

-cuéntame que soñaste…-todos interesados escuchaban la mención con detalles del sueño.-eran gemelas?-pregunto Amat una vez acabo, la sacerdotisa asintió…

-podría ser Tristán…-pregunto Miroku. Amat se levanto y empezó a caminar con la mirada fija en el piso.

-es lo que me temo…en las escrituras narran que Urisa la bruja que lo ayudo tenía dos hijas gemelas…con los mismos rasgos que Kagome cuenta…-musito.

-qué pasa si el tal Tristán despierta…-pregunto Kikyo.(N/A…es como estúpida la pregunta…pero era necesario…además por poner a Kikyo de mala y estúpida lo que sea)

-se desatara el caos…-todos bajaron la mirada preocupados…

-entonces que pretendes hacer…-pregunto la ojiazul levantándose de su asiento.

-primero consultar con los clanes y el sabio…después consultar las escrituras…-afirmo Amat dejándolos confundidos y preocupados…

_Al parecer la profecía se está cumpliendo…_

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Hace rato no publicaba esta…perdónenme…pero aquí empieza lo emocionante…y la pregunta es…cual es la profecía…pero muajajaj los dejare esperando. Muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios y a los lectores…de verdad se los agradezco y ojala les guste…Suerte y Abrazos.


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí va otro capítulo de esta grandiosa historia…nahhh mentiras no es grandiosa….pero bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo de mi historia….

El Clan:

Todos en ese momento quedaron en silencio, debían esperar órdenes. Amat se acerco a ellos con paso calmo y les dijo…

-deberían descansar…ha sido un día duro…-Amat se separo, hizo una corta reverencia y salió por otra puerta que se cerraba al mismo instante que él había entrado.

-es verdad…vamos-James se levanto del sillón y salió por la misma puerta en la que habían entrado, cuando vieron el cielo estaba anaranjado…tomando colores rojizos en algunos lados.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo-exclamo incrédulo Miroku.

-algo así…-Kagome empezó a caminar, varias personas se quedaban viéndola con admiración, otras bajaban la cabeza en signo de respeto…Inuyasha quedo confundido ante este comportamiento, la Kagome que veía en estos momentos era…era…una digna hembra.

_Maldición!...que se supone que estoy pensando…mi mujer es kikyo…no debería de pensar en otra cosa._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que el grupo se detuvo, estaban en un tipo de cabaña, sin embargo, esta cabaña era muy grande…demasiado…

-este es el lugar en donde siempre nos quedamos cuando venimos…-explico James, subieron despacio los escalones, cuando en la puerta una mujer joven les hizo una profunda reverencia y los dejo pasar.

-donde esta Komoto…-pregunto el ojiazul, líder del grupo.

-está en el jardín señor…-respondió la voz de la mujer, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-ahora vas a donde tu adorada Komoto…-Tetsu se rio burlonamente del ojiazul.

-tú te callas!...siéntanse bienvenidos…-James camino hacia un pasillo al fondo del recibidor y se perdió por ahí.

-Komoto?-pregunto Sango. Kagome camino y los incito a seguirla por otro pasillo que daba a una habitación llena de muebles occidentales.

-la mujer de James…-respondió Elisa.

Se sentaron a charlar un poco, después sirvieron la comida ya que era de noche…después de un tiempo decidieron ir a descansar ya que al día siguiente era un día muy duro.

….

Inuyasha salió de la habitación que compartía con Kikyo…esa noche había sido _muy movida. _Espero que Kikyo saliera de la habitación a su par, la sintió tomarlo de la mano….caminaron hacia donde se olía comida. Cuando llegaron todos estaban desayunando…

-así que la pareja se digno a despertar…quien sabe que tantas cosas hicieron…-Miroku empezó a alzar las cejas sugestivamente, siendo parado por una Sango muy enojada. Desayunaron tranquilamente, de pronto se escucharon voces era James y una mujer…

-ahh ya están despiertos-exclamo James al verlos desayunando, Kagome solo enarco la ceja al ver a Komoto, sonrojada y a su lado-ahh perdonen…les presento a mi mujer…Komoto Shinju- la pequeña mujer de ojos olivas, hizo una leve reverencia.

-es un placer conocerlos…-cada uno se presento, Kagome y su grupo la saludaron normal ya que desde antes se conocían. Todos salieron, pero quedaron estupefactos al ver tanto movimiento en la aldea…

-Amat es muy exagerado…-susurro Kagome, viendo los arreglos puestos por los aldeanos. La gran mayoría de gente se movía con apuro, comida para aquí…flores para allá…ropas para aquí…

-ohh ya se despertaron…-voltearon a ver a Amat, que se acercaba con el paso tranquilo que lo caracterizaba-deberían alistarse…no demoran en llegar los demás clanes…-Amat siguió caminando siendo seguido por un sequito de gente.

Una sirvienta les aviso que Amat tenia personas que del facilitara arreglarse. Kagome se fue con su grupo y les dijo a los del pasado que se fueran siguiendo a la mujer. Inuyasha y compañía entraron a una gran mansión, cuando entraron a una habitación, vieron una mujer de espaldas, cuando esta volteo vieron que era Komoto con una gran sonrisa.

-James me dejo la labor de arreglarlos uno por uno-dijo mientras tenia ropas en las manos.

Sango se asusto cuando una mujer anciana se la llevo de los hombros para una habitación, a cada uno les hicieron lo mismo.

…..

Inuyasha y los demás salieron al tiempo ya arreglados, con ropas blancas bastantes suaves. Sango tenía una flor en el cabello morada que la hacía ver realmente hermosa.

-las ropas blancas por qué?-pregunto Miroku, viendo a la mujer de James arreglar a Sango.

-los clanes nos guiamos por los colores de las ropas…representan una jerarquización entre nosotros…el blanco significa que ustedes son invitados de honor…pero no son pertenecientes del clan-se explico.

-colores?...identifican la gente con colores- exclamo Inuyasha.

-exactamente…-suspiro una vez termino con Sango-las ropas son una forma de diferenciar a los demás…lo que no me parece…pero son las reglas…-dijo mirando a los ojos a Inuyasha.

-…Kagome que color usa?-pregunto Shippo mirando las ropas parecidas a las de Inuyasha pero blancas.

-ohh…eso será una sorpresa-se rio un poco-…a Kagome no le gusta que hablemos de ello…aborrece todo este sistema-se sentó en el futon, esperando que los demás se sentaran, cuando lo hicieron continuo-…el color dorado con blanco con dorado es para los de más alta…alcurnia del clan…los siguen el negro para los…hombres y el morado para las mujeres…después es el rojo…el verde y finalmente el café que es para el pueblo y los sirvientes…-

Kikyo rio un poco atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-de que te ríes-pregunto Komoto con curiosidad bebiendo un poco de té que les habían traído.

-de que la niña…máximo debe ser un color inferior…es débil…-aseguro con una media sonrisa mirando a Komoto. Esta cambio la mirada a absoluta seriedad dejando el té a un lado.

-…te ruego que no la insultes…la aprecio mucho y no dejares que en frente mío la insulten…-aseguro mirándola fijamente-…de pronto te puedes sorprender…-susurro parándose.

Komoto los instigo a que salieran, viendo la aldea ya decorada con flores, comida, bebida…ya estaba atardeciendo. Mientras más se internaban, mas se sorprendían viendo a la gente con ropas de todos los colores, miles de razas…Komoto paro un momento buscando algo. Cuando fijo la mirada en James que vestía ropas muy elegantes blancas con un fino borde dorado, haciéndolo lucir sus ojos azules más de la cuenta, de su cintura colgaba un cinturón con piedras doradas, y en su pecho había una armadura plateada. Cogió a Komoto de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y la beso.

-ahh ya dejen las escenas…-gruño Riku con un traje rojo sangre con el mismo cinturón de piedras negras y la misma armadura. Elisa detrás de él tenía un kimono rojo sangre, cuando fijaron las miradas en ellas se sonrio avergonzada.

-ahora esperemos a la pareja increíble…-dijo Riku, mientras esperaban un poco impacientes se dedicaron a ver a la gente, ya estaba más lleno el lugar, a unos metros de ellos se encontraba una gran mesa de piedra…

-ahh perdón por llegar tarde…-cuando Inuyasha volteo, casi se le cae la baba…. A unos metros estaba Kagome con un Kimono morado, debajo tenía una camisa que se ponía atrás color negro…sus ojos azules estaban un poco más claros ya que la ropa se los resaltaba; su largo cabello estaba trenzado y reposaba al lado de su hombro haciéndola ver un poco inocente, al final de la trenza tenía una coleta de la cual colgaban plumas rojas…en su mano estaba entrelazado un rosario…cuando se dio cuenta del color del kimono.

_Su kimono es morado…eso quiere decir que es…_

-ohh Kagome estas muy hermosa…-alabo Sango-…además por el color de tu ropa quiere decir que no eres cualquier persona…-hablo. Kagome enarco la ceja confundida.

-yo le conté…algo sobre nosotros…-respondió Komoto abrazada a James. Kagome se acerco con la frente en alto, causando en Kikyo incomodidad y rabia…se veía más hermosa que ella.

-ya llegaron todos…-pregunto Kagome a James.

-no, falta…-

-llegue…-cuando Kagome se volteo, no evito recorrer a Tetsu con la mirada…tenía un porte masculino y elegante…tenía unas ropas parecidas a las de Inuyasha comúnmente usaba, pero estas eran negras, su cabello rubio brillaba y sus ojos estaban más verdes…cuando se dio cuenta de que de la misma manera la miraba a ella. Se sonrojo un poco bajando la cabeza…

-bueno vamos…-todos siguieron a James, mientras más caminaban mas los miraban, Kagome miraba todo con sincera sorpresa…todo estaba tan arreglado; despertó de su ensoñación cuando sintió una respiración en el cuello.

-Kagome…-le susurro Tetsu, esta solo volteo un poco la cabeza. Tetsu estaba al lado suyo mirándola con adoración no tan propia de él.

-mmm-susurro

-te ves….-se acerco para rozar sus labios en el oído de ella haciéndola poner los vellos de punta-…hermosa-susurro.

-g-gracias…t-tu….también te ves muy guapo…-musito la ojiazul, ignorando que detrás de ellos un Inuyasha los miraba con ira y frustración.

_Que no daría yo…por ser el_

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando, abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza…se suponía que él no debería estar pensando en eso…pero al ver a Kagome cambiada…más madura…mas mujer…no pudo evitar desearla…bajo la mirada…el amaba a Kikyo…cierto?

Inuyasha despertó de su ensoñación al ver que se detenía el grupo, Kagome y Tetsu quedaron juntos apoyados en un árbol, mientras que los demás estaban parados esperando…

-vaya vaya…pero te dignas a venir-hablo la voz de una mujer, cuando de pronto de las sombras salió una mujer de ojos violetas oscuro, con un Kimono rojo…era realmente hermosa, pero su mirada dejaba mucho que desear…

-si…me digne a venir…-dijo Kagome rolando los ojos. Setsuna gruño al ver como ella la ignoraba, de pronto volteo la mirada fijándola a Tetsu, su mirada brillo de un modo peculiar…

-hola…Tetsu-utilizo la voz más dulce que pudo, Kagome la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-hola Setsuna-la voz plana de Tetsu, hizo que Kagome la mirara con triunfo, Setsuna gruño…

-no sé qué haces acá…tú no eres del Clan-rio un poco para después añadir-…apuesto que tu solamente estas en la posición que estas…porque te acostaste con alguien…como la vil perra que eres-dijo socarronamente, Kagome se levanto con brusquedad, tenia los hombros tensados y la mirada fría.

-vuélvelo a repetir…y te parto el cuello-Inuyasha y su grupo miraban la escena sorprendidos…no entendían nada.-…solo vives amargada porque soy más fuerte y poderosa que tu…y porque tengo algo que tu jamás has de tener-la mirada de Setsuna cambio radicalmente, Tetsu se acerco un poco poniéndole un mano el hombro, haciendo que se tranquilizara y que el medio demonio soltara un gruñido bajo.

-tranquila Kagome…-la mirada que le profesaba a Kagome era tal, que Setsuna soltó un gruñido lanzándose a toda velocidad, en un segundo Kagome había lanzado una patada con tal maestría y fuerza que había mandado a la pelirroja metros atrás…convertida en una loba.

Elisa se acerco de una zancada a Inuyasha, puso una mano en el pecho de él…haciendo que retrocediera…

-no se metan en esto…-sentencio mirándolos a los ojos seriamente.

-pero Kagome…-Sango trato de acercarse pero Elisa la detuvo.

-tranquila…Kagome no es tan boba…esta pelea es de ella…ella la termina-todos voltearon la mirada viendo a una Kagome con los ojos oscuros y sobre todo con una sombra roja en la pupila, ella volteo un poco la cabeza sin separar la mirada de Setsuna, que estaba preocupado mirando a la multitud que se cerraba ante ellos al ver la conmoción…

-Tetsu apártate…-

-pero…-Kagome lo miro con seriedad tratándole de trasmitir que la dejara…_que confiara en ella._ El rubio capto la mirada asintiendo, dio un salto hacia atrás quedando con los demás. Kagome volteo la mirada a una Setsuna furica…

-te vas arrepentir…-gruño la ojivioleta.

-…te equivocas…estoy más que…satisfecha con lo que dije…-sonrio mostrando poco a poco sus grandes colmillos, todos la vieron estupefactos…-…bueno Setsuna…me vas a…"hacer arrepentir"-añadió con sarcasmo. Setsuna gruño con más energía, se agazapo y se lanzo con sus fauces abiertas…

Kagome sonrio, se agazapo de misma manera y salto, en el aire se convirtió en una loba de pelaje azul oscuro, casi plateado, sus colmillos se veían amenazantes…las dos lobas se encontraron en el aire haciendo que cayeran con fuerza unos metros alejados, cada una trataba de hacerse daño…la loba roja hizo que Kagome retrocediera para después irse encima de ella, cuando la tuvo debajo de ella, puso sus colmillos en la yugular de ella. Tetsu e Inuyasha soltaron una exclamación, cuando como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, una media sonrisa en el hocico de la peli azul ,una Setsuna disparada por las patas traseras de ella…sin perder tiempo se levanto y salto hacia ella, Setsuna trato de levantarse pero el peso y la fuerza de Kagome eran mayores…

-cálmate Setsuna…no quiero que mueras…-susurro la voz salvaje de Kagome, que hizo que los del pasado sintieran un escalofrió. Kagome se levanto, dejando que Setsuna la mirara con rabia…le dio la espalda y camino hacia Tetsu que también se convirtió sorprendiendo a los del pasado, cuando Kagome llego al lado del rubio este la olfateo para encontrarle alguna herida…y para sorpresa de todos la acaricio con la cabeza ya que el lobo macho era más alto que ella. Setsuna al ver la escena se paro y corrió pero Kagome, con las patas traseras la empujo hacia atrás…y volvió a quedar sobre la pelirroja, su mandíbula se cerró en contra de la yugular de ella, esta solo trato de sacársela de encima pero gimió como un perro herido cuando Kagome imprimió un poco de fuerza, haciendo que entre sus dientes saliera sangre y un poco de saliva producto de la adrenalina…

-KAGOME!-rugió una voz Kagome, bajo las orejas, el publico también se disperso rápidamente, dejándolos solos…la loba azul, solo miro a Amat que se notaba furico…

-PERO QUE LES PASA!...ESTAMOS EN UNA REUNION-vocifero. Kagome se levanto de Setsuna, cuando estuvo erguida gruño a Setsuna que quiso levantarse para atacarla, la loba humillada bajo la cabeza en sumisión.

-ella me ataco…-Amat se puso más furico…

-ELLA TE ATACO Y TU NO PODIAS….-

-BASTA!-grito la voz de un anciano, Amat lo volteo a ver pero este lo vio con amenaza, Amat se volteo y la miro fulminantemente…

-estamos perdiendo tiempo…-dijo ya una vez más calmado el anciano, sus ojos casi blancos daban escalofríos y su aura de sabiduría lo hacía ver respetable…

-si sabio-musito el ojidorado-que empiece la reunión…-susurro. Inuyasha le dio una mirada a Kagome que se sentaba en sus patas traseras…_tenía mucho que explicar._

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Queridas y queridos si hay…espero que me perdonen por demorarme…espero no demorarme ya que Salí a vacaciones….POR FIN!...ojala les guste este capítulo…el romance con Tetsu después lo afianzo mas….y más sufrimiento para Inuyasha…claro no falta…


	14. Chapter 14

Mucha demora….perdonen…..pero es que un libro de vampiros me tenía en encarretada….y no era Crepúsculo

El Clan:

Amat camino por la mesa de piedra, no sin antes mandarle una mirada fulminante a Kagome. Tetsu se sentó convertido a su vez también en licántropo, sus ojos verdes miraron a Kagome por un momento para desviar la mirada hacia la mesa. Los del pasado solo miraban estupefactos a Kagome sin poder reaccionar, Kikyo en cambio solo pudo apretar sus puños de rabia; herida en su orgullo solo se abrazo al cuerpo de Inuyasha, siendo recibida casi ajeno a ella por el medio demonio.

-bueno…Amat…para que querías reunir a los clanes…-pregunto el viejo sabio, recostado en una silla de piedra.

-lo lamento…pero es de suma importancia…-Amat dio una mirada a Kagome que solo suspiro y salto hacia la mesa, ante la multitud volvió a su estado normal-…como sabrán…nuestra hermana tiene ciertos dones…-la voz de Amat era poderosa y abarcaba cada rincón del bosque, el sabio sonrio y asintió hacia la muchacha-…Kagome-la ojiazul se quedo viendo a Amat y después al sabio, hizo una profunda reverencia y se incorporo con lentitud.

-para nadie es un secreto que yo tengo el don…de predecir el futuro…Hace unos días..He tenido un sueño…sobre Tristán…-la multitud empezó a murmurar y agitarse, siendo callados por una orden de Amat-…estaba en una aldea atacada…era la aldea cerca al monte Fuji…en esta aldea había sangre, destrucción…-de pronto la mirada azul de la sacerdotisa se perdió en un punto del bosque-…familias masacradas…Tristán estaba ahí…era el culpable de todo ese dolor…de todo ese sufrimiento…sus gemelas lo acompañaban…me amenazo…me dijo que nosotros como El Clan íbamos a pagar caro el daño…-el silencio predomino por todo el lugar, el sabio apretó su viejo bastón con fuerza mirando a Kagome fijamente quien en ningún momento bajo la mirada. De pronto una oleada de voces se escuchó por todo el bosque, algunas más agitadas que otras.

-Kagome…como puedes saber si esto es o no una predicción?-pregunto Kamitsagaru…el sabio. Kagome bajo la mirada y se concentro en un punto frunciendo el ceño. Las voces callaron para escuchar…

-Señor…la magnitud del sentimiento en ese momento…fue alarmante…ni las más grandes profecías tienen ese grado de magnitud…el dolor que sentía era a carne viva…yo creo que mas que una predicción es una advertencia del mismo Tristán…además…el sello de Tristán…el que tenía en el cuello…jamás lo había visto-el sabio abrió los ojos hasta casi saliendo de sus orbitas, ordeno que trajeran el pergamino de los símbolos, una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, avanzo apurado hacia Kagome.

-Este fue el que viste…-su tono nervioso hizo que la loba frunciera el ceño y bajase la mirada hacia el pergamino, en este había la misma imagen…una cruz y una corona de espinas, asintió contrariada al ver el estado del viejo. Kamitsagaru volteo la mirada bruscamente hacia Amat.

-necesito que llames cada comandante…ahora-el viejo bajo apresurado de la mesa siendo acompañados de todo su sequito. Amat se dirigió con cordialidad hacia el publico y anuncio que la reunión de postergaba hasta nuevo aviso, una confundida Kagome miro a Amat en busca de respuestas pero este al terminar de anunciar lo que dijo… había desaparecido.

La ojiazul volteo la mirada hacia sus acompañantes, que la miraban entre asombro e incredulidad, paso un poco la mirada para buscar a su rival, pero esta tampoco estaba. Sus ojos miraron fijamente a Komoto, y después a su grupo. Tetsu ya humano y los demás se pararon y caminaron hacia la sacerdotisa que se le s unió para después perderse en el bosque, Shippo los siguió con la mirada hasta verlos perderse en el bosque.

-síganme…-miraron a Komoto confundidos.

-y Kagome?-pregunto Sango siguiéndola. Komoto la miro desde su hombro, para después seguir mirando al frente con seriedad.

-después nos alcanzara…-

…

Inuyasha, Miroku Y los demás veían crepitar el fuego con la mirada perdida.

-repítanme…Kagome se convirtió en loba?-pregunto Shippo, Sango que estaba a su lado suspiro y asintió sin mirarlo.-pero como paso eso?-

-no se pero…la señorita Kagome nos ha de explicar- Miroku tranquilizo al pequeño Shippo, Kikyo que al oír esta parte sonrio socarronamente apretándose más a Inuyasha.

-a la hora que nos le dijo nada…no debe confiar mucho en ustedes…-sonrio maliciosamente mientras miraba a los presente-…sobre todo cuando ya cambio de grupo….no?-

-cállate Kikyo!-grito una Sango, Inuyasha se levanto amenazante y enfrento la mirada castaña de la exterminadora.

-tú no tienes el derecho de hablarle así-gruño, Miroku se levanto con misma velocidad y miro desafiante al medio demonio, Kikyo miraba la escena complacida.

-no le grites a mi esposa Inuyasha!...es la última vez que la gritas de esa manera…-Inuyasha iba a responder con otro ladrido….(eso no lo pude resistir jejeje) cuando un viento soplo y acompañado de un aura muy poderosa lo detuvo, viro un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos ante quien estaba ahí…

-que pasa aquí…-la mirada seria y la voz fría taladraron los oídos del medio demonio, Kagome vio de una forma casi demoniaca a Kikyo que poco a poco borro su sonrisa. La sacerdotisa vio desafiante a Inuyasha, camino hacia él y se puso delante de Miroku y Sango.

-que ibas a decir….-la mirada brillante de ira de Kagome y su seguridad hicieron que Inuyasha la mirara absorto.-te voy a advertir algo Inuyasha…delante mío…y así no sea delante mío…no permitiré que por la estúpida de tu mujer insultes a mis amigos…que fueras un idiota para no ver que ella te manipula para que cada día te alejes de ellos…es tu problema…pero a ellos los respetas…-Inuyasha la vio con furia pero Kagome se quedo impávida mirándolo directamente a los ojos, se acerco a su lado y le susurro a la altura de su oreja sonriendo de medio lado.

-para que aprendas que yo ya nos soy la misma idiota de antes…que se deja…-el tibio aliento de la ojiazul hizo que al medio demonio le pasara un corrientazo eléctrico por todo el cuerpo. Kagome se separo sentó, después de unos momentos todos estaban sentados y en silencio.

-bien…-suspiro-que quieren preguntar…-Kagome vio a todos los presentes, Miroku sonrio.

-como es que es posible que usted…sea una loba?-Kagome sonrio.

-para El Clan su símbolo….bueno uno de sus símbolos…es el lobo…demuestra lealtad y fortaleza…para ser un miembro del clan siendo humano…toca beberse una hierbas, que son veneno para el cuerpo, pero que además, es magia…es complicado…al beberlo si uno sobrevive, quiere decir que es digno de conformar esta gran familia, y esa hierbas sirven de transformador…te convierten…ya que si tu deseo de entrar al Clan es verdadero habrás de entregar una parte humana…-Miroku la miro sorprendido.

-eres muy poderosa?...-pregunto Sango.

-bueno de eso no estoy segura…algunos son escépticos con lo de mi posición siendo apenas una humana convertida…pero…Se puede decir que si…-explico Kagome con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, en ese momento entro Tetsu con todo su porte, sentándose al lado de Kagome.

-ella se gano todo el respeto y admiración con esfuerzo y sangre…-dijo Tetsu seriamente, Kagome en cambio lo miro fulminante.

-como así Kagome?-la ojiazul lo miro tiernamente y sonrio.

-cuando yo llegue aquí…se puede decir que era la más débil…era humana…acá solo hay miembros directos de los clanes…muy pocos son convertidos-

-quien te trajo?-pregunto Shippo.

-James…el fue mi tutor…mi ayuda…él creyó en mí-su mirada se torno nostálgica, haciendo que Tetsu cogiera su mano y se la apretara con afecto. Inuyasha frunció ante este hecho.

-que hizo para conseguir todo esto…-pregunto el monje.

-para subir en jerarquización aquí hay que pelear…tuve que luchar mucho…casi me muero un par de veces…pero aprendí mucho de eso-todos la vieron estupefactos-la primera prueba es la de presentarte ante el sabio…te dan una serie de pruebas para saber que hay en tu alma…así saben si uno es digno de formarse con ellos…después es aceptar tu forma lobuna, entrenar y pelar a muerte con otros lobos…pelear con el jefe del grupo al cual vas a pertenecer…En este caso al de James…demostrarle que eres digno de entrar-Kagome sonrio arremangándose la manga de su kimono, mostro unas pequeñas cicatrices de rasguños en todo el brazo…todos exclamaron sorprendidos.

En ese momento entro James serio, con la mirada perdida y un poco agitado, Komoto corrió a su lado preocupada mientras le preguntaba que había pasado. El ojiazul se sentó pesadamente enfrente de ellos.

-era peor de lo que pensé…-musito, Kagome lo miro preocupada.

-que quieres decir?-pregunto Elisa que acaba de entrar con los demás.

-y ustedes donde estaban…-pregunto altanero Tetsu, Elisa negó con la cabeza.

-cerca…vimos a James pasar como un rayo y nos preocupamos-

Todos miraron a James que suspiro y sonrio a Komoto.

- era verdad lo que viste Kagome…-la ojiazul respiro agitada y abrió los ojos como platos-…Kamitsagaru acaba de hablar con nuestros antepasados…y ellos confirmaron…Tristán ha vuelto-el silencio embargo toda la cabaña donde estaban, solo el sonido de la hoguera se escuchaba.

-Amat está muy preocupado…Todos…tememos que pase lo mismo que hace siglos cuando apareció…Kamitsagaru no sabe qué hacer…va a consultar las escrituras con Amat…me parece que ocultan algo esos dos-

_Maldición…las cosas se están poniendo feas…_

-cuando llega Sasuke?-pregunto la sacerdotisa, Kiba se tenso a su lado siendo mirado de reojo por ella.

-creo que llega mañana…pero siendo el hijo de Amat no se sabe-la voz sarcástica de James hizo a los del clan sonreír.

-habrá que esperar a que el llegue y de información…si concuerda con todo lo que está pasando…nos iremos-todos asintieron y James se levanto, ya era de noche.

-es mejor que vayan a descansar…mañana nos espera un día agitado-él y Komoto salieron por la puerta de la cabaña, Kagome volteo a mirara a Miroku seriamente.

-es verdad…chicos síganme-todos asintieron-Kagome se levanto y con ella todos, salieron de la cabaña viendo que en la aldea había ya poca gente rondando por ahí, caminaron un poco mas de 10 minutos y entraron al mismo lugar en donde había dormido. Al momento comieron algo ligero y se acostaron a dormir.

…..

En la habitación de Kagome, esta rodaba mil veces en el futon tratando de dormir, pero no podía, así que se levanto y salió…estaba preocupada…Tristán…ese maldito hizo mucho daño…su deber era mantenerlo sellado pero,….estaba libre. Cuando salió a un pequeño jardín se acerco a la laguna mirando fijamente los peces, cuando de pronto sintió pasos…

-Tetsu…-musito al ver al rubio mirándola desde un metro de distancia con un tipo de bata para dormir.

-no podías dormir-la ojiazul negó volteando la mirada, Tetsu camino y se detuvo al lado de ella-estas preocupada por Tristán?-arqueo la ceja.

-quien no los estaría?-pregunto al viento, Tetsu cogió su mano y se la apretó levemente.

-hace mucho nos conocemos…cierto?-ella asintió-…nuestra relación es rara….-Kagome sonrio y se recostó en su hombro sin soltar la mano que ya habían entrelazado.

-nos basamos en golpes…insultos…jajaja…siempre fue así…-

-sabes porque te molestaba-Kagome negó-siempre me molesto que con todas las que había estado jamás me rechazaron…pero cuando te conocí a ti…me sentí impotente…se me hirió el orgullo-los dos rieron con fuerza.-por eso no debes temer…-Kagome lo vio confundida y volteo su mirada hacia él, quien la veía con una intensidad difícil de ignorar.

-como así?-Tetsu rio a carcajada, haciendo que esta se enojara un poco.

-nos conocemos tanto que por eso no debes temer…jamás te dejaría…jamás te abandonare….yo te protegeré-Kagome cambio su mirada radicalmente, a su mente vino el reflejo de Inuyasha.

-creo que eso ya me lo dijeron…y no lo cumplieron…-respondió sarcástica.

-yo jamás te haría eso…yo a ti te quiero más que nada en el mundo-Kagome alzo los brazos y rio de manera sarcástica…camino hacia la entrada, cuando de pronto sintió una agarre en la muñeca y al momento estaba acorralada en un árbol que estaba a orillas del pequeño estanque. Subió su mirada y los brillantes ojos de Tetsu la hicieron estremecerse.

-yo jamás haría eso!-rugió, Kagome ladeo la cabeza un poco triste, cuando sintió las manos del chico en el mentón volteando su rostro, cuando se pudo dar cuenta tenia los labios del chico dándole un pequeño rose.

-que te pasa!-grito con la mirada brillante y anhelante, cuando volteo a mirar a Tetsu no soporto mas y se enlazo a su cuello besándolo con desesperación, se movían al compas del otro, se amoldaron con asombrosa rapidez y Tetsu literalmente se la comía, cada vez estaban mas y mas osados, Kagome lo apretó mas del cuello queriéndolo profundizar más y se apoyo más en el tronco dándole más libertad al rubio, que puso sus manos en la cintura de ella.

De pronto un crujido en la rama los hizo despertar, se separaron mirándose, cuando de pronto Kagome salió rápido de la cárcel que mantenía el rubio y con nerviosismo empezó a arreglarse el cabello, el rubio estaba sorprendido y miro a Kagome con la misma sorpresa.

-perdón…lo lamento-susurraron los dos, a pesar de que Tetsu lo sentía como el paraíso, debió decirlo ya que no quería perder su amistad.

En cambio Kagome estaba nerviosa, miro el árbol hacia arriba viendo que el follaje escondía un poco a la luna de esa noche…que sería lo que habría soñado?...bajo la cabeza ya que…había sentido mucho en ese beso…sobre todo que no pensó en volver a sentir…amor. Miro hacia adelante dándose cuenta que Tetsu ya no estaba y suspiro con melancolía mirando a la intensa luna que brillaba esa noche.

…

Inuyasha entro furico, apretando los puños con rabia…había presenciado la escena entre Kagome y el palurdo demonio ese…afuera de la habitación que compartía con Kikyo busco calmarse respirando profundamente, se recargo en la pared…pero la rabia y los…celos.

_Maldición!...sentí una inmensa rabia al saberla en los brazos del otro…sentí celos!...se supone que no debería…estoy con Kikyo…pero…al verla salir…me preocupe y quise saber qué pasaba...Cuando la vi hablar con el….maldición!...el se atrevió a besarla!..._

Miro un punto fijo de la pared de madera que estaba en frente.

_Que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera hecho algún ruido?...si yo no hubiera ido detrás de ella…_Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, una más osada que la otra, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba apretando su mano con tal fuerza que sangre salía de entre ellas, suspiro. Se levanto y vio a través de la ventana, a Kagome que seguía perdida mirando el árbol y sonrio melancólicamente, _sinceramente…_

_Ya no estoy seguro de nada…y eso me duele-se quedo mirando a la hermosa muchacha iluminada por la luna._

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Perdón enserio…pero ojala les guste…aquí le dolió a Inuyasha la tierna imagen de Tetsu y Kagome…bueno…sin más….les doy agradecimientos por el apoyo…y no se olviden de dejar reviews!...ahh y FELIZ AÑO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD…QUE OJALA ESTE AÑO TRAIGAN ESAS COSAS BUENAS QUE TANTO DESEAN…!...ahora si…Suerte y Abrazos.


	15. Chapter 15

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo antes de que vuelva a clases así que….AQUI ESTA!...muy obvio….pero es que si no actualizo quien sabe cuando…además la demora se debe a que estoy viendo Code Geass…una serie muy buena…

El Clan:

Kagome abrió un ojo y se revolvía-una vez más-en el futon, afuera de su cuarto se oían las voces de algunos aldeanos que ya estaban trabajando, los cantos de algunas aves; el sol ya despuntaba en la ventana de madera que daba a la aldea, e iluminaba el cuarto con fuerza, se acomodo boca arriba abriendo los dos ojos para mirar el techo de madera, no había podido dormir-sino hasta hace pocas horas-por el recuerdo de la noche pasada…se sonrojo furiosamente…todavía podía sentir el sabor de Tetsu en sus labios…sacudió la cabeza para desviar esos pensamientos, se acomodo de lado para tratar de volver a dormir.

Unos pasos rápidos y agiles se escucharon detrás de la puerta, seguidos de otros de igual manera, que alertaron el agudo oído de la peli azul, quien se incorporo levemente del futon dejando ver un kimono blanco que resaltaba su figura, arqueo la ceja al oír los pasos rápidos de ellos, pararon un momento en la puerta de su habitación para dejar entrar a Shippo y Riku quien trataban de callar la carcajada.

Kagome viendo que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que estaba despierta se levanto despacio sin denotar ningún cambio en ella, camino hacia los dos quien les daba la espalda y temblaban dejando escapar murmullos y sonidos extraños.

-ustedes que…-de pronto un grito estremecedor se escucho por toda la mansión, era Tetsu…y estaba furioso. Los dos jóvenes la voltearon a mirar con el temor pintado en sus rostros, deslizo despacio la puerta; asomo su cabeza levemente para mirar a ambos lados del largo pasillo, miro a los chicos al lado de ella repitiendo la acción de ella.

-que hacen…-no pudo completar la frase porque Riku le había tapado la boca con la mano.

-no hables tan duro…o si no Tetsu nos encontrara…-susurro, Kagome encarno la ceja quitando despacio la mano que tapaba su boca.

-que hicieron…-pregunto en igual tono, la sonrisa traviesa y picara de Riku la hizo entender…iba a correr sangre. Unos sonidos los alertaron… se volvieron a asomar parcialmente en la puerta, cuando dejaron de escucharlos, suspiraron en unisonó…estaban a salvo…

-malditos críos del demonio!-rujio una voz potente, en un segundo Tetsu estaba parado en frente de su puerta con el kimono que utilizaba un poco…o muy desordenado, el cabello lo tenía desordenado…y tenía la cara pintada, con rubor y sombras en los ojos de todos los colores y pestañina negra….nada del otro mundo

Esperen…Pintado?...

-y a ti qué demonios te paso?-pregunto asustada Kagome con los chicos tras de ella, tratando de defenderse.-no me digas que cambiaste de bando…porque si es así…-

-QUE!...ni te atrevas a insinuarlo-de pronto la mirada verde se volvió más amenazante, bajo la cabeza hacia Riku que temblaba con una sonrisita nerviosa-y lo que me paso…porque no le preguntas a estos dos mocosos?-gruño por lo bajo. Kagome rolo los ojos y suspiro cansinamente.

-Riku…Shippo acaso quieren morir a manos de Tetsu?-pregunto, el aludido dio un respingo y negó frenéticamente-entonces…CORRAN!-sin ni siquiera rechistar corrieron por sus vidas mientras que Tetsu era detenido del brazo por Kagome que puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Tetsu tratando de ir hacia ellos.

-Tetsu…son niños...-Tetsu refunfuño por lo bajo dejando moverse frenéticamente -uhhh Dios….tu sí que pareces un niño-Tetsu la volteo a mirar con la ceja encarnada

-anoche no decías eso- Kagome se puso colorada, Tetsu en cambio rio fuertemente. Kagome lo miro fijamente hasta que hizo una mueca…

-qué pasa?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-tienes maquillaje en la cara…-la furia de Tetsu pareció renovada ya que un parpadeo ya no estaba y se escuchaban los gritos de pavor de los chicos, salió caminando mientras negaba con la cabeza, de la habitación contigua salió Elisa con cara confundida y de sueño…

-que paso…?-susurro mientras se rascaba un ojo.

-lo de todas los días…Tetsu y Riku…-las dos suspiraron con cansancio.

…

Estaban todos reunidos en la mansión de Amat esperándolo en la sala, Kagome estaba impaciente y caminaba de un lado a otro, Tetsu que estaba en una esquina se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro…

-formaras un hueco en la sala si sigues así…-Kagome se sonrojo-como por enésima vez-ya que su mente la traía otra vez hacia el beso que se dio con el…

-perdón por hacerlos demorar…pero es que Sasuke ya llego…-Amat recibió por la puerta a un muchacho rubio de ojos ceniza con una sonrisa de seductor, que al ver a Elisa se agrando mas. Kiba en cambio lo miro seriamente con los hombros tensionados, su mirada era la de un cazador a punto de acabar con una presa…

-ohh mi bella flor…como estas?-Elisa en cambio sonrio nerviosa mirando a Kiba de reojo. Kagome mentalmente se hizo una nota para hablar con Kiba antes de que el matara a Sasuke.

-bueno a lo que vinimos…-exclamo serio James, Sasuke borro la sonrisa para hacer una mueca.

-la verdad es que lo que vi…no era nada bueno…-todos se sentaron en los sillones esperando que Sasuke continuara-miles de aldeas estaban destruidas, masacradas…nuestras aldeas también estaban en las mismas condiciones, unos…no…muchos de nuestros hermanos están desaparecidos…otros están asesinados…-Amat lo miro sin expresión en el rostro, mientras que James apretó con rabia sus puños.-Lo que me pareció raro-continuo-fue que los pocos sobrevivientes me dijeron que la persona que cometió las masacres estaba buscando algo….una piedra, además me dijeron que tenían kimonos negros y una de ellas tenía los ojos verdes-

-verdes!-exclamo Kagome parándose como si fuera un trampolín-así son las brujas de mi sueño-James y Amat la miraron seriamente, el silencio pugno en la sala mientras Kagome miraba fijamente a Amat.

-muy bien…partirán los mas rápido posible….hagan todo lo que este a su alcance para saber si es Tristán y si es…encárguense de reunir las perlas-se levanto lentamente del asiento, mientras anunciaba su decisión-yo mientras tanto ayudare al sabio a mirar la escrituras…-camino sin mirar atrás dejando al grupo estupefacto y mirándose uno a otro.

-alístense!-dijo James, para que después todos asintieran y salieran rápidamente a prepararse.-mañana partiremos…-

…

Inuyasha estaba parado en un claro sintiendo como el sol lo calentaba, había querido sentarse a pensar solo sobre la situación de ahora…el amaba a Kikyo…pero la nueva personalidad de Kagome lo tenía totalmente atraído….pero si…el amaba a Kikyo como era que sentía atracción por otra persona…y más si esa persona no es más que una ex compañera a la que el…el…la hecho. Miro su reflejo, el paso de los años en ella se notaban, venia con una madurez y un misterio que lo dejaban totalmente fascinado…además…se sentía celoso cuando el imbécil de Tetsu la trataba con mucha cercanía….pero…Kikyo ella era su mujer….además…en las noches era una fiera, le encantaba…demonios!

Un aroma conocido lo hizo fruncir el ceño, levanto su mirada hacia los arbustos que estaban más adelante dejando ver a un rubio de ojos verdes que lo miraba con burla. Tetsu sonrio con sorna y camino hacia el medio demonio con posición desafiante.

-que haces aquí-gruño Inuyasha poniendo una mano en la vaina de espada.

-uhhh tranquilo imbécil…no tengo ganas de pelear…-Tetsu rio con fuerza y se apoyo en un árbol mirándolo con la ceja encarnada-eres muy inútil…no te diste cuenta de que estaba cerca…-meneo la cabeza con burla. Inuyasha gruño en respuesta…

-cállate imbécil…a que has venido-Tetsu se puso de golpe serio mirándolo con rabia.

-ya que vamos a viajar juntos…te vengo a advertir una cosa…espero que tu cerebro entienda…-suspiro un poco y se irguió-…aléjate de Kagome…-Inuyasha aun no procesaba la frase…cuando se dio cuenta Tetsu caminaba hacia el bosque…

-y quien eres tú para que me aleje de ella…-Tetsu se detuvo y volteo un poco el cuerpo viéndolo seriamente.

-alguien quien la protege…y la ama-Inuyasha casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver la forma tan natural de decirlo, gruño furico al verlo tan tranquilo.

-a mí nadie me dice que hacer….-trono sus garras, sonriendo burlonamente-además…ella te ama?...sabes-Inuyasha empezó a caminar sin dejar de mirarlo, viendo como Tetsu cambiaba su expresión de seguridad a intensa furia-…ella me ama…todavía siente algo por mi…siempre me espero…ella siempre me amo…y me amara-exclamo subiendo los hombros como si la cosa fuera sin importancia.

-a si?...te ama?...entonces porque correspondió mi beso si es que te ama…se que tu lo viste…te olí…seamos sinceros…Kagome no es una persona que se deje besar así como así…admítelo…Kagome…**ya no siente nada por ti…además después de lo que le hiciste..Jamás te perdonaría-**Tetsu sonrio con una expresión triunfante mientras Inuyasha solo fruncía el ceño. Tetsu se acerco hasta que casi se tocaban las narices, la respiración de ambos era forzada y un poco agitada.

-por eso te advierto…deja en paz a Kagome…yo voy a ser su futuro **macho**…así que aléjate de ella…es mía-marco cada palabra en la cara del ojidorado.

-no voy a permitirlo…JAMAS!...ella fue mía…me amo a mi primero…y seguirá siendo así-Tetsu frunció el ceño-…jamás va a ser tu hembra…la de nadie…y de eso me encargo yo…-

-como quieras tarado…-camino hacia tras dándole la espalda, pero cuando estaba a punto de perderse en el bosque se detuvo y sin voltear atrás-pero óyeme bien…soy muy persistente…y si quiero que te alejes de MI hembra…hare lo que sea…lo que sea por ella…lo mío…lo protejo-y se perdió en el follaje…

Inuyasha camino furioso hacia un árbol y le dio un puño en el cual quedo marcado la forma de este, cuando se calmo, se subió a un árbol…

_Cree que se va a quedar con ella…está muy equivocado si cree que voy a dejar que Kagome se aparee con un macho que no sea yo!…no ella no va estar con alguien que no sea yo!…ella fue mía y seguirá siendo así…de eso me encargo._

Se levanto y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol, hasta que empezó a ver la aldea y diviso a Kikyo esperándolo en la casa imperial donde estaban hospedados, sonrio.

_Kikyo también me pertenece…las dos me pertenecen._

…

Al otro día, estaban todos listos caminando hacia las afueras de la aldea, se despidieron de los protectores de la aldea, caminaron un buen rato. Todos iban hablando animadamente, Kiba con Miroku, Riku con Shippo, Inuyasha estaba abrazado con Kikyo haciendo arrumacos, y Kagome, Tetsu y James caminando a la cabecera, mientras Sango y Elisa también se metían de vez en cuando en la conversación.

-Kagome…-ella volteo a mirarlo cuando sintió un golpe en la nariz…Tetsu le había pegado con el dedo!...cuando lo vio…este estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose.

-Tetsu…-mascullo, cuando de pronto vio hacia el cielo, y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-…ahora veras-susurro sombríamente, haciendo que Tetsu parara bruscamente de reírse-orbi e ectus-Tetsu empezó a elevarse por los aires, bajaba y subía con mayor rapidez, con la mirada burlona de Kagome siguiéndolo….

-maldición….sueltameeee!-grito el rubio, mientras Kagome se reía, depronto la mira de esta se oscureció y Tetsu lo noto.

-NO! NO! NO!...-Tetsu empezó a bajar y a subir a mayor altura y rapidez cuando de pronto en el aire cayó con fuerza hacia el suelo estampillándose (cortesía de desilusión de Marlene Vásquez ….no lo resistí chica XD).. Kagome empezó a reírse sosteniendo su estomago con lagrimitas saliéndole, mientras el público presente miraba estupefacto a Tetsu que aún no respondía

-habrá muerto?-susurro Sango a Elisa.

-no…a Tetsu es normal que le pase esto…quien lo manda a retar a Kagome-suspiro cansinamente mientras miraba a Tetsu mover un brazo.

-es como el hechizo de Inuyasha-Riku lo miro confundido- Kagome podía sentar-literalmente-a Inuyasha…el bestia se lo merecía…jajaja-rio con fuerza, causando que el medio demonio lo mirara con un tic en la ceja.

-ma-maldita…-mascullo Tetsu levantándose despacio, su cara estaba llena de tierra-pero…QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES!...-Kagome paro de reír y aun con la mano en el estomago exclamo con inocencia.

-quien más…pues Kagome-Tetsu la fulmino con la mirada.

-eso te pasa…quien te manda a retarla…Kagome es mucho mejor que tu-Tetsu volteo a mirar a Riku con una sonrisa asesina que lo hizo callarse y voltear la cabeza silbando.

-Kagome!...maldita…que me hiciste!...-

-ya sabes lo que haces por pegarme en la nariz imbécil…-gruño esta delante de el. Empezaron a gritarse un montón de incoherencias…

-BASTA!-el grito de James los hizo sorprenderse y voltearse un poco cohibidos-ya estaba por pensar que habían hecho para que no pelearan…pero me equivoque…es que acaso no dejan de pelear…-pregunto.

-nos dejamos de pelear una semana…es suficiente…además…-le puso una brazo en los hombros a Kagome mientras esta sonreía-…así se basa una relación…no?-Kagome negó y le quito el brazo dándole un juguetón golpe en el estomago mientras reían. Inuyasha vio como reían…y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo lleno de golpe…ellos **eran **así…el y ella

James que reía, paro bruscamente mirando el bosque delante de ellos, Kagome y Tetsu ya repuestos miraron con seriedad a James t asintieron mirándose mutuamente.

-atacan una aldea!...vámonos!-sin dar tiempo Kagome y Tetsu con James empezaron a correr a una velocidad inhumana, mientras que unos estupefactos compañeros quedaban atrás, Elisa y Kiba en cuestión de minutos alcanzaron a Kagome con Sango y Miroku cada uno en la espalda, mientras que Inuyasha y Kikyo con Riku y Shippo igualaron la velocidad de todos, cuando estuvieron alineados, Inuyasha volteo hacia su izquierda a Kagome.

-que pasa!..-Grito mientras se internaban en el bosque, Kagome salto ágilmente de árbol en árbol junto a Tetsu, sorprendiendo a los del pasado, incluso a Kikyo.

-atacan una aldea…acabamos de sentir la energía maligna y el hedor de la sangre es concentrado-respondió poniéndose al lado de Inuyasha, que en ese momento capto la esencia metálica propia de la sangre, este asintió y miro hacia adelante. Siguieron deslizándose por el bosque hasta que vieron un peñasco, se detuvieron…la escena que se mostraba ante ellos era devastadora…cabañas destruidas, quemadas, algunas con el fuego vivo…cuerpos destrozados, gritos, sangre…._destrucción._

Kagome fue la primera en despertar, para salir derrapando por el peñasco con habilidad y salir a la aldea, los demás la siguieron.

-que paso aquí…-susurro conmocionada Sango, apretando su Hiraikotsu. Miroku se paro defensivamente al lado de su mujer. Inuyasha bajo a Kikyo y desenvaino a Tessaiga. Kagome miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar el culpable de la masacre, cuando vieron a un hombre gritar para después ser asesinado por otros con una Katana. Shippo quiso ir a asesinar con el hombre pero Kagome lo paro dejando todos estupefactos.

-no malgastes energía…-dijo sin mirarlo-el no está vivo…-cuando el asesino los miro, en vez de ojos habían cuencas vacías y la piel era tan arrugada como una uva pasa…sus ropas estaban cortadas y llenas de sangre…era un muerto.

-como demonios es posible esto…-gruño Inuyasha. De pronto toda la aldea pareció quedar en un profundo silencio, nada se oía…salvo un sonido de una manos aplaudiendo.

-vaya vaya…pero mire quienes están aquí…los del Clan-Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos al ver la bruja de su sueño…

-tu…-susurro. Esta la miro con sus grandes ojos verdes opacos, sus ropas negras estaban llenas de sangre y de su mano colgaba un rosario negro con morado.

-miren miren…-se saboreo los labios-…aquí tenemos la presa de mi señor…pero si no eres más que una…escuincla-despectiva señalo.-ahora que están aquí…les diré mi nombre…el de su asesina-hizo una reverencia sin dejar de ver los ojos de Kagome burlonamente-me llamo Sumiko…vamos a divertirnos muchísimo….así que… empiece el juego-agrego sádicamente mientras sus labios carmín se elevaban en una sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Bueno…aquí esta otro capítulo que les guste realmente…gracias por su apoyo…y nada que lo disfruten…sus comentarios me dan ánimos para hacer sufrir a Inuyasha…Suerte y Abrazos.


	16. Chapter 16

A decir verdad no iba a publicar esta semana…pero a pedido de una persona…(TenoriTaiga)….si entonces le dije que este fin de semana o hoy viernes actualizaba y aquí esta ¡!

El Clan:

Los muertos uno por uno se empezaron a levantar con armas en las manos, Kagome gruño con fuerza y retrocedió junto al grupo.

-tengan cuidado…-susurro James, todos asintieron en silencio. Kagome al no detectar el aroma de la bruja empezó a buscarla por todas partes, pero un cuerpo le apareció repentinamente con una espada, salto hacia tras y este cayó al suelo por la fuerza empleada.

-maldición no mueren!-grito Tetsu detrás de ella con los colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios y las garras recubiertas de un liquido viscoso negro. Sin perder más tiempo ataco el cadáver que la había atacado ,con sus garras que recién le habían salido. Pero este en vez de dejarse de mover, solo cayo con un hoyo en el estomago y un liquido viscoso negro emergiendo, para después levantarse para atacar.

-que hacemos!-pregunto Inuyasha que trataba de proteger a Kikyo desde su espalda, agitando a Tessaiga.

-por el momento mantenerlos a raya-gruño James, La bruja apareció en ese momento sentada en un árbol con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-al parecer se han dado cuenta que son muertos…-rio sarcástica.

-cállate maldita bruja…-rugió Tetsu tratando de se, pero dos cuerpos lo detuvieron. Sumiko rio a carcajadas sacando de sus ropas una flauta con un rubí incrustado.

-la perla…-exclamo sin aire James. Kagome volteo la cabeza con brusquedad. El sonido de la flauta irrumpió en el aire, teniendo una tonada bastante lúgubre. Más cuerpos empezaron rodear al grupo, separándolos de la ojiazul que trataba de ayudarlos, pero era inútil ya que por más que trataba de destruirlos con las garras no los mataba o llegaban más y más haciendo la masa mas consistente.

-Kagome!...-gritaron al unisonó. La sacerdotisa pareció despertar de un letargo ya que paro de atacar, de sus garras se deslizaba el desagradable líquido.

-vaya vaya…al parecer te diste cuenta de que tus esfuerzos son inútiles…-dijo con cinismo bajando con agilidad de la rama de la cual veía todo el_…espectáculo._

-la verdad es que si…-musito roncamente-…me di cuenta que si quiero liberarlos tengo que jugar contigo…cierto?-enfoco sus ojos profundamente oscuros en la bruja, que solo se limito a desvanecer la sonrisa y a mirarla seriamente.-quieres jugar?...juguemos…_sacra gladius-_la luz emergió de la mano de la sacerdotisa, cuando la luz dejo de brillar, una espada había tomado forma, su empuñadura era plateada con varias inscripciones alrededor, además de un símbolo de un dragón azul en ella, como tal la cuchilla era lisa.

Unos cadáveres se acercaron, pero la bruja los intercepto enterrándoles la cuchilla de una espada roja que había sacado de la vaina que tenía en la cadera. La empuñadora roja se lleno de sangre, lo mismo la mano de la bruja.

Kagome vio con asco y profundo desprecio, como Sumiko botaba en algún lado del campo el cuerpo y lamia con satisfacción y placer la sangre de su mano, sin dejarla de mirar.

-KAGOME!...-grito el rubio, Kagome miro de reojo y alcanzo a ver que se habían liberado de la conglomeración de cadáveres, Tetsu trataba de correr hacia ella pero los cadáveres le obstaculizaban su paso, enfoco su mirada de nuevo en la bruja que veía con molestia al grupo atrás.

-malditos cadáveres…inútiles…-mascullo Sumiko, volvió su mirada a la sacerdotisa quien le sonrio altiva.

-nerviosa?...-pregunto poniéndose en pose defensiva. Sumiko hizo lo mismo…

-no creas…me preocupa que sean tan débiles…con quien me iré a divertir-exclamo lastimosa. Sin más palabras, las dos corrieron para colisionar las espadas, el choque de las espadas resonó por el lugar, atrayendo la mirada de preocupación, frustración e ira. Cada golpe era devuelto. Tetsu intento correr para ayudarla pero los cadáveres empezaron otra vez a cerrar el paso.

Chocaron otra vez sus armas, Sumiko tenía la espada horizontalmente y Kagome trataba de bloquearla verticalmente. La bruja sonrio mentalmente al ver la posición de su contrincante, lanzo una patada a la ojiazul que la recibió en el estomago dejándola un poco aturdida, sin embargo, no pareció lo suficiente ya que sus reflejos le ayudaron a esquivar la espada que iba directo a su cuello…

_Zorra maldita…_

Salto hacia atrás y gruño con rabia, volvió a atacar sintiendo como algo cálido bajaba de su mejilla…era sangre. Eso renovó la furia de la loba que la embistió con la espada haciendo que, sorprendida la bruja retrocediera, se agacho en rápido movimiento, dándole una patada giratoria con al cual cayo la bruja. Fue el turno de una casi decapitada por parte de la sacerdotisa, sin embargo, la bruja alcanzo a moverse antes de que el filo de la brillante espada tuviera un contacto con el níveo cuello.

Una fina línea de sangre se dejo ver cayendo desde el cuello de la bruja, que entrecerró los ojos y se toco con la punta de los dedos.

-me canse…!-grito la oji verde. Un aura negra salió de sus manos y la hizo impactarse con brutalidad en el tronco de un árbol, se levanto con dificultad y sonrio…

_Al parecer el plan me está saliendo a la maravilla…_

En un momento la bruja ya la tenia aprisionada con el tronco amenazándola con el filo de la espada en el estomago. Las vestimentas de ambas estaban descolocadas y algo sucias…

-pensé que eras mas fuerte…pero no eres más que una zorra débil- al sonrisa sádica emergió de sus labios carmín por la sangre, cogió un impulso y clavo el arma en el estomago de la sacerdotisa que solo exhalo aire con los ojos abiertos. La bruja no contenta con eso empezó a retorcer la espada, sus ropas se desprendieron dejando ver en el cuello sostenida por una muy fina cuerda la flauta…cuando vio que la loba ya no se movía, lanzo el cuerpo hacia un lado y sonrio cuando escucho los gritos desesperados de sus amigos llamando a la sacerdotisa…lamio sus labios…esos eran cantos para sus oídos.

- al parecer no era la gran cosa…-musito, limpio con movimiento de muñeca la espada, y retrocedió sin mirar atrás, enfocando la mirada en el rubio que llamaba desesperadamente a la sacerdotisa.

De pronto todo se sumió en silencio, un rugido irrumpió en el cielo, unas grandes garras aprisionaron su espalda haciéndola caer…

-eres muy estúpida…-susurro una voz a sus espaldas, volteo un poco la cabeza viendo unos ojos azules que estaban más claros mirándola fijamente.

-no puede ser…-mascullo con dificultad tratando de liberarse.

-oh claro que puede ser…al parecer tu señor no te aviso que me podía transformar-una sonrisa macabra se formo en su hocico-...es una verdadera lástima…-

-suéltame escuincla-se revolvió como una serpiente debajo de las grandes garras de la loba azul, un hoyo en el estomago goteaba sangre.

-claro que te voy a soltar…pero antes-arranco de su cuello con una sola mordida sin hacerle daño a la flauta…-ahora si te voy a soltar…- la bruja sonrio por dentro..._es tan imbécil…_pero el rumbo de sus pensamientos se detuvo al sentir un ardor increíblemente doloroso en la espalda…como cuatros garras arrancándole la piel a carne viva…enfoco su mirada al no sentir el peso.

Delante de ella estaba sentada como si nada Kagome, quien imprimió un poco de fuerza y rompió la flauta dejando solo la perla, al momento los cadáveres cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo…

-sabes porque no te mate?...-ladeo la cabeza abriendo los ojos, al no obtener respuesta, sonrio-para que vayas a decirle a tu…señor…de lo que soy capaz…-la bruja se levanto con dificultad sosteniéndose con una mano la herida sangrante en la espalda…la marca de las cuatros garras estaba imprimida con profundidad.

-esta me las pagas…maldita-mascullo enrabiada. Una bruma negra apareció debajo de ella y la trago, desapareciéndola de la escena…

Se sintió profundamente tranquila…al parecer todo había acabado…

-KAGOME!-us orejas se movieron para enfocar sus ojos en Tetsu que venía enfurecido.

O quizás no?...

-qué demonios te pasa…-mascullo mirándola desde su posición. Atras logro distinguir a sus amigos, con algunas heridas y cortes.

-nada…-respondió, sin mirarlo…se acerco a James a paso lento y dejo la perla en la mano de él. Este solo le agradeció y retrocedió al ver a Tetsu.

A su lado ya estaba Tetsu convertido en lobo mirándola con sus ojos verdes amenazante…

-respóndeme!...-Kagome rolo los ojos, y gruño por lo bajo sentándose en sus patas traseras.

-ya te dije que nada…-

-NADA!...NADA!...TE EXPUSISTE DE LA MANERA MAS ESTUPIDA!-Tetsu empezó a caminar en círculos sin dejar de mascullar.

-que querías que hiciera…-

-ESPERARME!...TE IBA AYUDAR!...-rugió.

-ahh ya que…Además ya tenemos la perla...el método ya es irrelevante-Sango en ese momento se acerco preocupada.

-estas bien?-Kagome asintió-lo dijo por esa herida…-Kagome la miro confusa, hasta que sintió el pinchazo de la herida en el estomago, se encogió un poco, preocupándolos.-si…estoy bien… y ustedes-pregunto. Los demás la miraron sonrientes…

-no hay nada graves…solo algunas cortadas-dijo Shippo, Tetsu la miro seriamente…

-cuando cambiamos papeles…el impulsivo e idiota soy yo…uhhh estás loca-grito frustrado, causando una risa entre los presentes.

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que…- James señalo la fea herida que goteaba sangre en el estomago de la loba-se infecte eso-Kagome empezó a caminar sin molestarse en volverse humana…estaba más cómoda así. Sin embargo en medio del camino Tetsu la detuvo…

-acuéstate…-Kagome lo miro impresionada-que te acuestes te dije!-

-a mi no me grites…para que quieres que me acueste…!-rugió.

-te quiero limpiar la herida…-todos los miraron sorprendidos, Inuyasha que alcanzo a escuchar la propuesta abrió los ojos y cerro los puños de la ira.

-no, no, no…-se negó la loba estupefacta. Tetsu gruño y se irguió mostrando todo su poderío y su superioridad ante la hembra.

-TE ACUESTAS!...no es un favor…no quiero que después se te infecte para cuando lleguemos a la próxima aldea-Kagome negó con la cabeza suavemente-…Kagome quien es el macho?...-esta solo lo miro estupefacta…jamás lo había oído así…-yo soy es segundo macho alfa…así que tu deber es obedecerme-la ojiazul bufo y miro a James a los ojos.

-lo lamento Kagome es verdad…en este caso Tetsu tiene razón…-Kagome volvió bufar fastidiada.

- Kagome…-Tetsu empezó a gruñir y mostrarle los colmillos cada vez más, a su vez Kagome también empezó hacer el mismo comportamiento, sus pelajes estaban erizados y sus fauces amenazantes estaban abiertas…

-que están haciendo?-pregunto confundido Miroku, al lado de su esposa.

-están mostrando quien es el alfa…Tetsu está tratando de imprimir su marca en ella…lo cual es raro…nunca pensé que lo haría-Hablo Kiba mirando como los dos lobos se rondaban amenazantes.

-imprimir su marca?-pregunto Shippo al lado de Kiba, Inuyasha que estaba unos metros trato de escuchar…James interrumpió.

-los lobos imprimen sus marcas cuando se demuestran el poderío entre ellos…a decir verdad Tetsu está tratando de que Kagome acepte que él es el macho…y que debe obedecerle…jamás pensé que esto pasaría- Sango asintió absorta en la escena.

Tetsu y Kagome seguían gruñéndose, de pronto Tetsu gruño profunda y salvajemente…trato de morderla pero esta respondió con una igual mordida, repitió lo mismo haciéndola retroceder. Kagome al ver que el macho lobo era más grande que ella y fuerte retrocedió, pero atrás de ella había arboles…sin más opción se tumbo en el césped bajando la cabeza y las orejas ante el…quien la miro altivo y gallardo.

-acaba…De…-exclamo sin aire Sango.

-exactamente…Acaba de aceptar que Tetsu es más fuerte que ella y que es el macho…además de mostrar su poderío…acaba de hacer el primer paso para el ritual de unión-

-ritual de unión?-pregunto Sango.

-exacto…Tetsu acaba de mostrarle que él es un macho apto para que se una de él…de por vida-miro como Tetsu empujaba suavemente con el hocico a Kagome para que quedara recostada mostrando el estomago, una vez esto paso…se dispuso a lamerla con delicadeza y ternura mientras Kagome aguardaba sumisa mirando para otro lado.

-esto no solo lo hacen los compañeros de vida?...-pregunto Shippo, viendo como James asentía con una sonrisa sin despegar la mirada de la pareja. Inuyasha también miro a la pareja con los ojos ardiendo en ira…

_Maldición!...acaba de imprimir su marca…y tras del hecho la lambe…pero es para poner el olor de él en el de ella…es para proclamarla como su pareja…pero esto lo voy a detener…ella es MIA._

Kikyo vio con asco a la pareja, mientras quitaba la mirada de la escena. Una vez terminada la limpieza Tetsu se retiro de Kagome con una sonrisa…

-estas bien?- Kagome lo miro incrédula.

-después de lo que acabas de hacer me preguntas si estoy….uhhh, déjalo, tu sí que eres raro-Tetsu rio y la ayudo a pararse para no hacer presión en la herida.

-convierte otra vez te llevare en mi lomo- Kagome asintió y se convirtió en u humana otra vez, Tetsu se reclino para que ella pudiera sentarse mas cómoda, una vez ya en sus sitio empezó a caminar hacia el grupo que los esperaba…

-y porque no refutaste mi idea…-pregunto mirando de reojo.

-estoy cansada…-Tetsu rio y negó despacio, cuando llego vio que todos los miraban con extrañeza, gruño incomodo y sin esperarlos empezó a correr. Todos al verlo sonrieron y empezaron a seguirlo, sabía que era muy orgulloso…

Kagome se medio acostó en el lomo del peludo lobo, Inuyasha al ver esto frunció las cejas y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-gracias Tetsu…-susurro adormilada.

Tetsu la miro de reojo y sonrio, internándose en el bosque…sintiendo esa sensación de libertad que siempre sentía cada vez que estaba con ella…con Kagome.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Cha chan!...ojala les guste…con mucho amor…la verdad es que no me explaye tanto…en este ya aprecio una bruja, en el próximo vamos a ver un poco a Tristán…e irán conociendo a este nuevo personaje…Inuyasha que esta celoso por el trato tan…amoroso entre estos dos…sin embargo todavía le faltan muchos celos por sentir…agradecimientos a todas y todos (no se hayan hombres)…de todo corazón les agradezco y que ojala lo disfruten!


	17. Chapter 17

Y aquí estoy con otro maravilloso capítulo de esta grandiosa historia…bien esa ni me la creo yo…en fin…publico acá traigo otro capítulo, Inuyasha no es mío y si fuera mío ya lo había matado por desvergonzado…pero lastimosamente es de Rumiko Takahashi…

El Clan:

-ughh-la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos de golpe, era de noche en la aldea al parecer, miro alrededor para ver si encontraba a alguien, pero la esencia del grupo no estaba ahí. Miro con detenimiento cada detalle de la vieja cabaña, la suave luz del fuego hacia que su sombra pareciera inmensa en la pared de madera, al fondo habían telas puestas en el suelo, y uno que otro futon amarrado y en el suelo.

-ya despertaste…-la voz de Inuyasha la hizo respingar del susto para voltear a verle con sorpresa.

-donde están todos?-pregunto.

-hablando con la jefa de la aldea, algunos están buscando medicinas para ti…-dijo, camino para sentarse en frente de ella en su típica posición, siendo seguido por la mirada de la ojiazul.

-en donde estamos?-el medio demonio no respondió ya que estaba haciendo un rápido escaneo en el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

-en una aldea en el norte…Tetsu nos trajo aquí-gruño. Kagome parpadeo varias veces, tratando de recordar que había pasado con ella. Cuando los recuerdos de la pelea, volvieron de golpe, se sonrojo.

-ahh ya-tartamudeo…un silencio sepulcral invadió la cabaña, Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla con seriedad, mientras que Kagome solo tenía la vista fijada en el suelo de madera.

-los demás como están…-

-bien-fue la escueta respuesta del medio demonio. Kagome se levanto despacio, siendo custodiada por el ojidorado, una vez de pie, camino hacia él, y para sorpresa de este, se sentó a su lado…

-y tu como estas?-cuestiono. Inuyasha se sorprendió, pero después bajo la mirada bruscamente sintiendo vergüenza…y emoción.

-estoy bien…solo algunas heridas sin importancia-suspiro y la miro a los ojos de nuevo, con una seriedad, que perturbaba a la ojiazul- y tu como estas?-este bajo la mirada a hacia su estomago, y Kagome por primera vez pudo sentir los vendajes que tenía alrededor de sus estomago. Se iba a revisar pero a medio camino, el medio demonio le bajo la mano, negando con la cabeza.

-bien…-musito algo contrariada…sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica y el calor quemarle en donde el medio demonio la había tocado, pero lo más confuso, era que Tetsu…

-ohh Señorita ya esta despierta…-bruscamente subió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos violetas del monje, solo asintió.

-Kagome!-Sango al entrar solo se lanzo a sus brazos-estas bien…no te duele nad…-

-tranquila estoy excelente-la corto, Sango hizo una mueca de incredulidad, la ojiazul solo rolo los ojos. Al ver que no entraba nadie después de unos segundos, se volteo hacia Miroku…

-donde están los demás?-pregunto.

-James y Kiba están hablando con la sacerdotisa de la aldea, Tetsu y Elisa están buscando hierbas para el viaje y tu herida.

-ya-musito, Sango que estaba al frente de esta la miro con preocupación.

-qué pasa?-Kagome la miro con sorpresa, pero después negó sonriente.

-nada…-suspiro y fijo la mirada en los castaños de la exterminadora-tu estas bien…ustedes están bien?-pregunto también mirando sobre el hombro de su amiga, hacia el esposo de esta.

-estamos bien…la pelea no fue difícil, eran un poco fastidiosos…-exclamo Sango.

-hablando de la pelea…no sabía que usted peleara también Señorita, la verdad me pareció…-Miroku callo indeciso de lo que iba a decir pero Kagome vio la duda en sus ojos.

-sobre mi forma de pelear por transformación…-asintió-la verdad es que si…la primera vez hasta yo me sorprendí…se puede decir que me vuelo un poco…sádica en ese aspecto…-susurro.

-sádica?...no señorita me pareció más bien salvaje…-Kagome rio con fuerza haciendo que estos la miraran e Inuyasha abriera los ojos atento.

-si…es así…cuando me transformo, pierdo una parte humana mía, siendo remplazada por la animal, la loba…pero con control en mi misma…-

-actúas instintivamente en defensa-la ojiazul asintió-pero…no te descontrolarías?-

-la verdad hasta ahora no ha pasado nada…me vuelvo mas instintiva, como un demonio…pero a perder el control…no creo-dijo. El aroma de Tetsu inundo el ambiente, de pronto este entro. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, quedaron estáticos, bruscamente Kagome bajo la mirada.

-aquí están las hierbas…-exclamo Tetsu, que se las dio a Miroku, Inuyasha en cambio que había visto este intercambio de miraditas, se volteo hacia la ojiazul, que había cerrado los ojos para descasar la cabeza en la pared.

-estas bien?-musito, Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miro, perdiéndose en los pozos dorados, asintió. Tetsu gruño un poco, mirándola con una ceja encarnada…cosa que a la sacerdotisa la cabreo.

-y tu dónde estabas?-pregunto.

-que te importa!-respondió enojado el ojiverde, no le había gustado nada que se haya mirado de esa forma con el idiota ese.

-Tetsu…-mascullo macabramente, sin embargo antes de que la vengativa Kagome pudiera desquitarse, James entro y la _miro_ de cierta forma.

-la sacerdotisa dice que vio muchos demonios salir despavoridos del bosque…-anuncio sentándose. Kiba y Elisa entraron seguidos de este y se sentaron en otro extremo de la cabaña, juntos.

-ya...entonces hay algo en e bosque que está haciéndolos huir…-exclamo Kagome. Kikyo entro con el mismo parte de siempre, Kagome giro la cabeza cuando la vio dirigirse hacia donde Inuyasha. La miro de una forma desdeñosa, cuando no vio espacio, así que se sentó en el regazo del ojidorado que solo se acomodo para acunarla en brazos.

-muy bien…voy a empezar a hacer la comida…Elisa me ayudas?-Sango rompió el incomodo silencio que pugno en el ambiente tras la llegada de la sacerdotisa cadavérica, Elisa al ver tensa a Kagome asintió.

….

En las profundidades del bosque, un ser maligno de ojos violetas miraba el espejo en donde se veían unas figuras distorsionadas…

-ellos nos servirán…-musito. Su acompañante estaba seria a su lado, Kumiko, la bruja de ojos azules miraba con ofuscación el techo…

Un sonido retumbo en todo el bosque…alguien había llegado.

-como te atreves a venir Sumiko…-hablo el ser maligno, Tristán. Kumiko se sentó rápidamente al ver a su hermana sangrando por al espalda y viendo con temor a su señor.

-l-lo lamen…to mi se…-pero no pudo seguir ya que una mano larga y llena de garras la estaba sosteniendo en el aire por el cuello.

-crees que con lamentarlo vas a solucionar algo?…-apretó mas fuerte el agarre en el cuello.

-no…-musito Sumiko a punto de desmallarse, cuando sintió que el aire ya no le llegaba, Tristán la soltó.

-lárgate…-gruño, la bruja despavorida como pudo se levanto y se interno en los arboles. Camino por todo el bosque circularmente…

-Kumiko…encárgate de hacer tu trabajo…-la bruja asintió, y se encamino perdiéndose en los arboles, sonrio de medio lado, mirando el espejo…

-al parecer querida Kagome…no vas a saber quién te va a golpear-rio con fuerza, para desaparecer en una bruma roja, dejando solo el silencio profundo en todo el bosque…

…..

Salió despacio de la cabaña, sintiendo el frio de la noche golpear su rostro, Kagome se fijo en que la luna estaba enteramente grande. Empezó a caminar por la aldea, estando solitaria. Camino entre el follaje del bosque viendo como la luz se colaba entre las ramas, a lo lejos vio un claro…

Se acerco y vio su reflejo en el agua…de pronto escucho unos ruidos de arbustos moviéndose, y el olor putrefacto de un cadáver le golpeo con fuerza…miro de reojo y vio a Kikyo parada al lado, con sus serpientes mirándola fríamente, rolo los ojos…

-tú que hacías a estas horas por fuera?-pregunto la ojiazul.

-que te importa…-respondió bruscamente Kikyo, Kagome se quedo viéndola fijamente y sonrio de medio lado…

-vaya Kikyo…sí que has cambiado…antes un tempano de hielo…ahora sobrecogida y agresiva por el temor que te quite a tu hombre-rio sarcástica.

-cállate!...tú no eres nadie…no me llegas a los talones…-mascullo.

-a si?...entonces porque estás aquí diciéndome estas cosas-

-Kagome…ambas sabemos que tú estas herida por que Inuyasha me eligió a mi antes que a ti…siempre me amo, tu nos fuiste más que una herramienta- la sacerdotisa suspiro y se recostó con una increíble seguridad en el árbol.

-la verdad me cansas diciendo siempre lo mismo…supéralo-se levanto y empezó a caminar-…además si estuvieras tan segura de la fidelidad de Inuyasha, no estarías como perro a toda hora con el…no?-sonrio por encima de su hombro, y camino como si nada.

_Kikyo a las tres de la mañana por fuera…que estaría haciendo en el bosque?..._

Miro a la luna, y recordó las palabras de Kikyo…

- _Kagome…ambas sabemos que tú estas herida por que Inuyasha me eligió a mi antes que a ti…siempre me amo, tu nos fuiste más que una herramienta- la sacerdotisa suspiro y se recostó con una increíble seguridad en el árbol._

_Y lo peor...es que es verdad…_

…_._

Todos se despertaron temprano, cuando estaban desayunando la sacerdotisa de la aldea llego hacia la cabaña…

-Buenos Días…-todos saludaron con las respectiva cordialidad-Señor James…venía a decirle sobre algo que escuche de los aldeanos…-

-la escucho…-la anciana empezó a relatar que hace días un demonio estaba azotando las aldeas siguientes…

-podrá ser obra de Tristán…-pregunto Kagome.

-tocara averiguar…-asintieron

…..

Llegaron a la supuesta aldea tacada, cuando se internaron en esta, todo estaba en calma…demasiada calma.

-las verdad esta aldea me da escalofríos…-exclamo Riku, viendo a todos los aldeanos trabajar sin siquiera mirarlos.

-bueno Riku nos toca averiguar…-anuncio la ojiazul, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, atrás de ellos venían Sango con Miroku, y más tras Inuyasha y Kikyo.

-no entiendo para que nos venimos para acá…-refunfuño Tetsu al lado de la ojiazul, al parecer se le había quitado el mal humor con el que andaba.

-bueno si no entendiste dijeron que habían atacado esta aldea-suspiro frustrada. Tetsu rolo los ojos…

-eso lo entiendo…pero nuestro deber es encontrar las perlas de Eiden no salvar gente…AUCH!-se sobo el pellizco otorgado por la ojiazul.

-maldito insensible…-mascullo mientras se alejaba del lobo. James hizo una seña a Kagome para que se acercara, esta al momento se puso a su lado.

-necesito que preguntes…-susurro en voz muy baja. Esta asintió y se adelanto, de pronto vio un hombre joven que tenia tablas de madera en el hombro.

-disculpe…-el hombre la miro impávidamente, Kagome tuvo un escalofrió de ver los ojos vacios del hombre…

-si?-

-Señor…quien es la sacerdotisa de esta aldea?-

-no hay…porque pregunta?-respondió cortante.

-es que la sacerdotisa de la anterior aldea nos dijo que un demonio les había…-

-ve algún demonio?-corto, Kagome negó-como ve esta aldea es muy tranquila…acá no hay demonios-respondió planamente sin expresión, sin más, reanudo su paso. Kagome a su vez quedo mirando extrañamente al hombre, trato de encontrar un olor que le digiera algo raro u extraño sobre la gente, pero nada…

-extraño…-musito. Volteo a ver a James que pacientemente esperaba con el grupo demasiado tenso, observo a Shippo que solo rastreaba olores nerviosamente…

-que paso?-pregunto James.

-al parecer la sacerdotisa se equivoco…acá no hay nada-respondió-sin embargo…el hombre era demasiado extraño…parecía como…

-poseído?-Kagome asintió-por el momento hemos de quedarnos esta noche…para averiguar…-

-ES QUE QUIEREN MORIR!-grito Riku junto Shippo, Kagome se acerco y les revolvió el cabello amigablemente.

-nada va a pasar…-

_O eso espero…_

…

Abrió sus ojos bruscamente al escuchar pasos, y al oler una multitud alejarse por el bosque…viro la cabeza y encontró a Sango y Miroku durmiendo…

-los oliste no?-pregunto una voz, Inuyasha…asintió.

-es extraño…teniendo en cuenta que es una multitud-volvió a recorrer la cabaña, finalmente deteniéndose en el medio demonio-y Kikyo?-pregunto con la ceja encarnada.

-esta alimentándose…-ella solo rolo los ojos y asintió. De pronto el olor de Tetsu se acerco de golpe, cuando lo vio este estaba dentro de la cabaña mirándola seriamente…

-así que se dieron cuenta…-exclamo en voz baja.

-como es qué….?!...y James, Kiba y Elisa-pregunto susurrante. El ojiverde se acerco a la puerta de madera para ver como miles de lucecitas, antorchas se alejaban en la penumbra del bosque.

-James no sé donde carajos este…Kiba y Elisa salieron de la aldea, para recoger una cosa que se les olvido en la anterior aldea…algo de Elisa-respondió sin mirarla, Kagome se cerco de misma manera hacia la puerta…

-porque crees que estén dirigiendose todos para un lugar?...-pregunto, Inuyasha se acerco a la pareja.

-no se…pero es mejor averiguar-volteo la cabeza mirando retadoramente al ojidorado-medio demonio te nos unes?...o vas a esperar a tu mujercita como el buen perro faldero que eres?-

-no…imbécil, claro que voy-gruño y miro fijamente a Kagome, esta asintió. Sonrio dejando ver sus lustroso colmillos, y levanto su mano haciendo que las garras con el brillo de la luna, resplandecieran…

-vamos pues de caza…-exclamo, los tres salieron sigilosos gracias a sus poderes, no sin antes poner un circulo de protección hecho por la sacerdotisa para sus amigos. Cuando lograron ver a la multitud reunida, se sorprendieron al verlos todos delante de un templo…

-ohh sagrado Deus…eres lo más grande y poderoso de este mundo, danos por favor la paz que tanto anhelamos y te daremos una ofrenda-hablo la voz de la sacerdotisa delante del templo, depronto la puerta se descorrió, dejando ver un demonio con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-les daré su deseo…pero denme primero mi ofrenda-gruño, la sacerdotisa hizo una seña a unos hombres atrás, en ese momento una niña de ojos cafés y brillosos, temblando paso adelante.

-esta es mi ofrenda?...-asintieron, Kagome iba a saltar de los arboles pero los brazos de Inuyasha y Tetsu la detuvieron, refuto desesperada…Depronto antes su ojos azules, el demonio saco una perla roja…era una perla de Eiden.

Se acerco a la niña con paso calmo, esta empezó a temblar con fuerza, cuando este estuvo cerca solo toco su cabeza y se desmayo, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo sin que nadie hiciera nada…de su pecho salió una luz blanca, que se instalo en la perla roja que empezó a brillar, le había robado el alma…

Y eso fue todo para que la furia de la loba estallara…

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Hoy día de la mujer…actualizo…es como un regalito. Ojala les guste, en este capítulo ya vemos a Tristán, y Kikyo en el bosque a las tres de la mañana, e Inuyasha sigue siendo un idiota de primera…bueno con amor y cariño, si se les enreda un comentario sea bueno o una crítica constructiva, se les agradece…o una idea…yo que sé!...lo que quieran…Suerte y Abrazos.


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno actualizo hoy gracias a la chica yaoi….Achikara, he de decir que Inuyasha no es mío es de Rumiko Takahashi…el atentado no sirvió!...bueno agradezco apoyo…pero sea abajo!

El Clan:

Sus ojos azules brillaban de una forma aterradora, el aura de Tetsu se puso tensa al reconocer el comportamiento de su futura compañera…no pudo detenerla cuando la loba salto ya convertida, gruñendo sin parar, con el pelaje totalmente erizado.

-te matare…-gruño. Deus la vio sin expresión, lentamente una media sonrisa y el brillo de altivez apareció…

-tu quien eres para osar desafiarme…-bufo incrédulo. Kagome gruño sonoramente, haciendo que el demonio sintiera un poco de miedo…

-solo la persona que desea matarte…-Deus movió la cabeza y mucha gente empezaron a rodearlos, salió disparado hacia al bosque siendo seguido por la loba.

Los dos machos gruñeron al unisonó, imposibilitados de ver a Kagome.

-medio demonio encárgate de eso…-

-qué demonios te….-sus palabras quedaron en el aire, al ver a Tetsu saltar con gran agilidad y perderse en la profundidad del bosque, gruño algo incomprensible, y salto hacia los arboles, siguiendo el aroma de la loba…el no iba a permitir que se la quitaran…NO!.

Tetsu corrió con todo lo que sus patas podían, se habían alejado demasiado, pero no se iba a rendir, el no permitiría que a ella le pasara algo…JAMAS!

…

Deus saltaba de árbol en árbol, se colgó de una rama y se impulso hacia el cielo, cayendo en un golpe limpio. Camino en el campo, que estaba muy tranquilo…demasiado. Miro la perla en sus manos y sonrio ampliamente.

-perla…tu me darás poder…-susurro, de pronto de la profundidad del bosque salieron látigos hacia su pierna, trato de quitárselos con un gruñido, pero más lo detuvieron. No se pudo mover, hasta que sintió una energía muy poderosa, que se acercaba lentamente, del bosque brillaron unos profundos ojos azul claro y los colmillos a la luz de la luna, un gruñido salió ronco desde la base de su pecho, tensa Kagome avanzo.

-maldita…-siseo, Kagome sonrio y lo miro a los ojos.

-te dije que te mataría…-susurro-espero que disfrutes la función…-una descarga recorrió el demonio, sintiendo como sus extremidades se desprendían de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo tenso, estaba oscuro y al lado del había alguien, que sostenía unas cadenas que se afirmaban a sus tobillos, miro hacia el rostro y tembló…era la niña que había matado, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa, que balanceo las cadenas con una sonrisa socarrona, grito.

…

La loba observo el cuerpo que se desvanecía como polvo, sus ojos se centraron en la perla que rodo unos metros, sin embargo, un sonido la alerto, Tetsu caminaba con los ojos fijos en ella…

-Kagome-susurro-estas bien?...-esta asintió, convirtiéndose de forma rápida en humana, se levanto con los ojos apagados y recogió la perla-que te pasa?-

-esta perla…-su voz estaba seria, apretó la perla con rabia, con dolor…-esta perla solo trae dolor…esa niña…-su voz se quebró.

-tranquila lo lograremos…-el brazo de Tetsu la acerco a su pecho.

-y si no…-

-CALLATE!...lo lograremos…-sus ojos se posaron en los del lobo, se sonrojo, cuando se dio cuentas e estaba inclinando hacia el lobo, trato de alejarse pero este se lo impidió acercándola de un movimiento rápido hacia su boca, sin perder el tiempo empezó a moverlos esperando que esta le correspondiera…cuando le correspondió, su cordura se esfumo…

La sostuvo fuerte de la cadera, y la cogió de la nuca para profundizar el beso sintiendo su lengua pedir permiso para entrar, se lo concedió, ladeando la cabeza para hacerlo más profundo, cada vez se volvía mas desenfrenado, Kagome coloco sus brazos usándolos para que este no se alejara, sintió como la mano de este se deslizaba lentamente hacia su trasero…pego un respingo y se alejo.

Se miraron jadeantes, ignorando que una mirada como el fuego los analizaba y apretaba sus puños de rabia, sus ojos mostraban matices rojos y sus puños se apretaron mas sintiendo el deseo de despedazar al lobo. Se levanto de la rama y miro por última vez hacia atrás, jurando que de ahora en adelante el seria el dueño de la sacerdotisa…salió furibundo del bosque, respirando cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo la sangre colarse entre sus dedos, los celos estaban haciendo su trabajo…

Tetsu miro fijamente a la sacerdotisa, sus ojos brillaron otra vez y se acerco para repetir el beso, pero el olor de sus compañeros lo alerto. Miro los labios sonrosados y pecaminosos de la joven, gruño disgustado y frustrado.

-chicos…-exclamo al ver a Elisa y Kiba jadeantes.

-te lo dije Kiba…algo pasaba…-regaño Elisa sin aire, este solo la miro fulminante- y James?-pregunto.

-No sabemos…-miro hacia los lados parpadeando rápidamente- Tetsu e …Inuyasha?...-el rubio la miro de reojo y subió los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

-búsquenlos!...-asintieron rápidamente y se dividieron.

….

Tetsu refunfuñaba, no había querido que SU compañera fuera en busca del inútil medio demonio, pero no contaba de que le tocaría a él…mientras no esté con SU compañera…sintió el aroma del medio demonio en las afueras del bosque…camino tranquilo, cuando un borrón rojo se detuvo en frente de el, el lobo se sorprendió al ver los ojos del medio demonio casi rojos…

-que haces acá?-gruño Inuyasha, el viento soplo a la dirección del rubio trayendo consigo el olor de la sangre del medio demonio…frunció el ceño.

-vine a buscarte…pensé que estarías escondid…-salto rápidamente al ver que el medio demonio zarpaba con sus garras en su dirección, se quedo viéndolo entre confundido y sorprendido, Inuyasha respiraba rápidamente con sus ojos fijados en las pupilas del lobo…sentía tanta rabia. Se detuvo y salto sin más dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la aldea ante un sorprendido lobo.

…..

Inuyasha salto tratando de fugar la furia, de pronto sintió el aura de Kikyo, algo extraña, pero no le apeteció ir, últimamente su interés por la sacerdotisa se había vuelto casi nulo, al ver a Kagome convertida en toda una mujer en su esplendor lo hizo desear el calor que en antaño le había ofrecido esta…se sintió aturdido, se supone que él había elegido a Kikyo, porque la amaba…pero…realmente la amaba?...eran pareja, sin embargo, la frialdad de ella no se disipaba y el a veces se sentía incomodo ante su forma de alimentación y su condición.

Vio a los lejos la aldea y se detuvo en el techo de una cabaña, observando como sus compañeros junto con Elisa y Kiba ayudaban a los aldeanos, sintió una energía enteramente conocida, Kagome se había bajado de una árbol y había quedado al lado suyo.

-estas bien?-pregunto seria, este sin mirarla asintió, Kagome lo vio un segundo callada-enserio?...-

-si-dijo en la misma condición, mirándola seriamente. Kagome le sostuvo la mirada pero Elisa la llamaba, bajo de un salto…

-lo encontraste…-cuestiono, Kagome negó y dijo unas cuentas cosas, después sin más reanudo su búsqueda.

Inuyasha observo perdido como la sacerdotisa saltaba de techo en techo hasta perderse en el bosque, miro el rosario en el cuello y se pregunto_…¿habré escogido bien?..._

….

Ya había amanecido, la gran parte de la aldea estaba conmocionada, pero ya estaban mejor. Inuyasha se encontraba en la cabaña esperando que se terminara el ajetreo, además de que quería estar solo…

Sintió el delicioso olor de la loba, con el del maestro de esta, salió rápidamente y vio que esta lo llevaba en la espalda. Tetsu se acerco rápidamente y lo cargo mirando preocupado a la chica que solo sonrio cansinamente…Miroku entro rápidamente con Elisa que seriamente le dijo que lo dejaran en el futon…

Tetsu lo dejo y se alejo para que Elisa hiciera el trabajo correspondiente, ya que esta era muy diestra a la hora de curar gente, lo reviso minuciosamente…

-Kiba necesito que lo levantes…-confundido el lobo hizo lo que se ordeno, como si fuera un muñeco lo sostuvo, Elisa palpo por detrás de la nuca y en el cuello con suavidad, se separo e impulso la punta de los dedos hacia los puntos específicos, una vez lo toco la nuca y el cuello a la vez James respiro bruscamente y abrió los ojos desorbitados.

-JAMES!-gritaron preocupados, este solo negó con la mano y tosió para recuperar la voz.

-estoy bien…-respondió roncamente, ladeo el cuello y se quejo-maldición Elisa hubieras podido ser más delicada no?-esta solo sonrio disculpándose.

Al anochecer James ya estaba totalmente recuperado, aunque seguía quejándose del dolor del cuello.

-ahora sí que te paso?-pregunto Riku, que había estado quien sabe donde con Shippo.

-no me acuerdo muy bien…-respondió.-solo sé que…me atacaron-rolo los ojos Tetsu.

-la verdad es que por la técnica que usaron…-la voz de Elisa resonó por la cuatro paredes de la cabaña-…tuvieron que tener un entrenamiento perfecto en técnicas de curación, esta técnica solo se utiliza para paralizar el cuerpo, es extraño…muy pocas personas sabes de esto…-

-bueno…lo mejor es que ya estás bien…-agrego Sango con una sonrisa que fue devuelta, en ese momento sus miradas pararon en la puerta la cual se veía entrar Kikyo como si nada, sentándose al lado de Inuyasha sin saludar a nadie, en cambio este solo se removió incomodo.

-así que te dignas en aparecer Kikyo?...-rompió la tensión la voz sarcástica de la sacerdotisa.

-estaba teniendo asuntos importantes…-respondió altiva, Kagome rolo los ojos…

-claro más importante que atender tus deberes de sacerdotisa-Kikyo iba hablar pero esta la callo- hace años me hubieran dicho que ti que **eras** una digna sacerdotisa, de las mejores…pero no es acaso el deber de estas poner a la gente antes que ellas mismas…o es acaso que tu orgullo te ha segado, y no eres más que una sombra de lo que hace 50 años…-cuestiono seriamente, herida en su orgullo Kikyo salió con la cabeza en alto mirando al medio demonio que solo bajo la mirada…pero por primera vez después de tanto tiempo…no la siguió, sin más, enfurecida la sacerdotisa salió de golpe…

Kagome miro seriamente el lugar por donde se había ido, el silencio se cernió incómodamente en el ambiente…

-por fin…-susurro Shippo con sus ojos brillantes mirando con orgullo a la que se hacía llamar su madre.

….

Caminaban sin descanso el grupo reunido, hace dos horas habían salido de la aldea después de tantos agradecimientos, ahora tenían dos perlas…habría que buscar las demás…

Se detuvieron después de una hora de viaje, sentados en un campo abierto. Estaban comiendo ya una vez instalados, la pareja estaba alejada unos metros con la cara de notable disgusto de Kikyo, de pronto el aire corrió los cabellos de los presentes, e Inuyasha gruño.

-Seshomaru…-mascullo levantándose de un salto, desenvainando la espada. Un gran torbellino de viento se instalo no dejándolos ver, una vez se detuvo descubrieron el lord del oeste igual que hace tiempo, su mirada altiva, fría, su porte elegante y sofisticado, con su misma vestidura…

-que haces acá maldito!...-grito el joven medio demonio, Seshomaru lo miro a penas…

-algo que no tiene que ver contigo Inuyasha…-respondió con voz plana, sus fríos ojos se posaron en Kagome, que para sorpresa de los del pasado le sonrio…

-vaya Seshomaru nunca espere encontrarte…-exclamo alegre la sacerdotisa, ante la cara confusa de Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha.

-necesito hablar contigo…-empezó a caminar hacia el bosque pasando de largo el grupo-…por favor….-todos quedaron de piedra y Kagome sonrio enorme para después hacer una señal a James y seguir al lord del oeste.

-qué demonios paso aquí-susurro sin aire Inuyasha.

…

Kagome caminaba al lado de demonio sonriente, se quedaron al lado de un árbol mirándose…

-qué tal de tu vida…-pregunto alegre sentándose en la raíces, Seshomaru la vio inconmovible, miro imperceptiblemente hacia los lados y se sentó al lado de esta…

-bien…-su voz se ablando un poco.

-qué tal Rin…y Jaken?-pregunto viendo el rostro del demonio, este solo sonrio levemente y la miro también.

-están bien…pero a la que debo preguntar es a ti…cómo es posible que estés con mi hermano en el mismo grupo…-cuestiono con un matiz algo perdido de burla, esta solo suspiro y fijo su mirada en las raíces…

- solo…paso?...por así decirlo- Seshomaru soltó una pequeña carcajada y esta se maravillo al oírlo reír…sí que había cambiado mucho.

-te has soltado…-exclamo. Seshomaru en cambio la vio incomodo, y volteo la cabeza. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el carraspeo.

-no te duele que el este con esa muerta?-pregunto serio. Kagome se fijo en sus ojos…

-no se…a veces creo que me vale un comino lo que hagan, y a veces creo que me duele…la verdad es confuso…-

-por Tetsu…-aseguro el demonio.

-ehh EHHHH!...NO NO NO….el no..-agitada se acomodo el cabello con nerviosismo. Seshomaru encarno la ceja…

-acaso no has visto como e miro cuando te dije que podríamos hablar…además me acuerdo que por culpa del tus entrenamientos…-

-si ya se…-suspiro y se repuso seriamente-hablando de que querías hablarme…que paso…-Seshomaru se levanto y la miro seriamente.

-necesito que me hagas un favor…-sentencio y la mirada sorprendida de la sacerdotisa se fijo en la figura de este…

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y LAS DEJE CON LAS GANAS!...SOY MALVADA….BUENO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS UN PLACER…esto va dedicado a todas…. muchachas gracias… **Tenori Taiga(chica tu eres una de la que más me impulsa), Marlene (gracias por tu comentario…espero que la escena de sus ojos rojos te haya satisfecho…o si no cumplo la amenaza de la banana XD), Marianux, Achikara (maldita…casi no puedo uhhh pero te quiero!), Maribalza (desde el principio ehhh) Serena Tsukino Chiba…Danita-Inu…Guez, Tamara Saez y todas las demás!**...gracias. Me siento emocionada 127 reviews…BAILO LA MACARENA!


	19. Chapter 19

¡Bienvenidos!...tomen asiento pasen…pasen XD…mentiras…pero si les doy la bienvenida a otro capítulo de ESTA historia. No he Actualizado por que pasa y acontece de qué se me daño la pantalla del computador…y hasta ahora me la han traído. Inuyasha no es mío pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

EL Clan:

-¿un favor?...el gran Seshomaru necesita un favor…-el demonio perro gruño ante el evidente sarcasmo de la chica, sino fuera algo de _extrema urgencia _jamás se habría dignado a siquiera aguantar a la chica.-ya ya ya…-suspiro sonriendo.

-necesito que…que…que- Kagome vio confundida a Seshomaru, estaba…tartamudeando?

-¿qué pasa?...-el demonio se negó a mirarla-si no me dices…-se levanto dispuesta a irse, pero Seshomaru la detuvo rápidamente de la muñeca. Se inclino ante el ambarino y este empezó a susurrarle unas palabras….la sacerdotisa se separo rápidamente y lo vio atónito.

-QUE!...NO PENSE QUE FUERAS TAN RAPIDO!-grito por todo el bosque, el demonio rolo los ojos.

-¡que esperabas!...es mi compañera-gruño de mal humor ante el grito de la mujer. Se levanto sin esperar a la ojiazul, que solo lo siguió…

-y tiene que ser ya…-pregunto, sin embargo cuando vio la mirada fulminante del peliplata se callo- ya entendí…francamente Rin debe tener una paciencia…-se gano otra mirada más. Llegaron donde el grupo los esperaba anteriormente, Inuyasha se levanto sin ni siquiera poner atención en Kikyo, que enfurecida se alejaba a paso raudo. Tetsu solo la miraba de reojo con los brazos cruzados, la sacerdotisa rolo los ojos ante el comportamiento del lobo.

- Muchachos…demore mucho?-pregunto apenada mientras dejaba atrás a un incomodo demonio.

-No mucho Kagome-respondió Sango sintiendo la incómoda aura producto de los dos demonios tensionados-y para que te necesitaba…Seshomaru?-pregunto mirando de soslayo al demonio unos pasos más atrás.

-para un favor que me pidió-la exterminadora la vio sorprendida, pero Kagome asintió ante la mirada de su amiga.

-vaya…-musito. Seshomaru arto de esperar "tanto" camino con el típico porte que caracterizaba al frio demonio, y se detuvo ignorando a los presentes.

-ya nos podemos ir…-exclamo enojado.

-¿ir?...IRTE CON EL?!...-rugió Tetsu, que hasta ahora se había mantenido ajeno a toda la conversación de la sacerdotisa con la exterminadora- ESO SI QUE NO…-

-vamos Tetsu solo me iré…un rato

-un rato…¡UN RATO!...NI UN SEGUNDO ENTIENDES!-Seshomaru estaba arto de escuchar a los dos lobos discutir, un sonido vibro desde su pecho y salió un gruñido muy profundo que hizo callar a la pareja.

-ella se va conmigo…-gruño. Inuyasha al escuchar las palabras de su medio hermano, sintió la sangre correr espesa por sus venas y mostrar sus colmillos al aire…en cambio el demonio observo el cambio impasible aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido desde que la azabache se había ido, el mismo había observado al hibrido, como le seguía llamando cambiado hasta en ese aspecto…

-¡ya basta!...me voy y punto, además Seshomaru me pidió un favor…-Tetsu e Inuyasha dejaron de gruñir para mirar incrédulamente a Kagome y después a Seshomaru.

-no puedo creer…-musito Shippo atrás de ellos. Tetsu concentro seriamente la mirada en el ambarino que se la sostuvo retadoramente…

-bien…-musito lentamente el ojiverde, Kagome esbozo una gran sonrisa dispuesta a irse-…pero iremos todos-eso la había detenido.

-no quiero que vayan todos…-gruño Seshomaru ahora si enojado. Tetsu sonrio socarronamente, cruzándose de brazos…

-bien, entonces ella no va…así de simple

…

-como es que terminamos aquí…-pregunto Seshomaru enojado, con Kagome al lado tratando de reconfortarlo. Atrás el grupo los seguía sin saber a dónde se dirigían.

-por tu favor…-gruño Seshomaru, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber traído con ella a la sacerdotisa pero era un pedido de Rin.

Después de más de dos horas de caminata, llegaron a un gran palacio japonés rodeado de arboles de sakuras florecidos, alrededor de este habían varios demonios vigilando los alrededores. Ante ellos unas gigantescas puertas rojas se abrieron, dejando ver el hermoso jardín protegido por los muros blancos.

-entren…-ladro Seshomaru. Muchas personas se arrodillaban e inclinaban ante el demonio, el grupo estaba sorprendido a simple vista algunos habitantes de tan curioso palacio eran humanos...

-de quien es esto Señorita Kagome?-pregunto Miroku, con la boca semi abierta.

-de acá el señor presente….-entraron por la puertas del palacio, en donde Seshomaru les indico que esperaran mientras este se iba por un pasillo.

-Kagome…que es el favor que te pidió Seshomaru-preguntaron Kiba y Elisa al unisonó.

-ayudar a Rin en el parto…-

-ahh ayudar a Rin en el parto…-musito perdido Kiba- ayudar…ayudar…¡PARTO!, PERO SI RIN ES UNA NIÑA!-

-era…-

-¿conocen a Rin?-pregunto Shippo. Tetsu bufo enojado…

-si…como olvidar a la niña, pero sobre todo como olvidar a su imbécil protector…-exclamo irónico.

-como es que…

-…lo conocemos-Miroku asintió, Kagome suspiro y sonrio.-Seshomaru y yo entrenamos juntos durante dos años, fue uno de mis maestros…-

-pero…si James es tu maestro…-James que estaba callado desde hace rato sonrio y asintió.

-bueno la verdad que Kagome tuvo más maestros que yo, en total fueron tres…y uno de esos fue Lord Seshomaru, hijo del Gran Inu no Taisho…-Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua enojado.

En ese momento el demonio entro otra vez en la habitación pero acompañado de una mujer muy hermosa y de cabellos castaños y mirada dulce, sus manos estaban posadas en el kimono azul cielo en donde se alcanzaba a ver una gran barriga…

-Bienvenidos a nuestro castillo…-hablo con voz suave, la única que se levanto fue Kagome que la abrazo sonriendo.

-estas muy hermosa Rin…

-¡RIN!-exclamaron todos a gritos, cosa que Seshomaru no le gusto y gruño por lo bajo.

….

….así que eres la mujer de Seshomaru-repitió las mismas palabras Elisa. Desde hace más de medio hora se encontraban hablando en una sala imperial, con la madera pulida y grandes pergaminos de dibujos hermosos colgados en la pared. Rin asintió…-pero cómo es posible hace años te vimos como un niña…-

-y lo era hasta que Kagome-sama me ayudo en un ritual…-los presentes miraron a Kagome, la cual estaba bebiendo te, pero al sentir las miradas insistentes de sus compañeros carraspeo la garganta y dejo la tasita de porcelana china en la mesa.

-uno de mis deberes al empezar mi entrenamiento era hacer guardias noches enteras en el bosque, en una de esas noches me encontré con que Rin había sido secuestrada por un demonio, la salve…por lo cual Seshomaru quedo en deuda, como el demonio es orgulloso…-obtuvo un gruñido enojado-…me dijo que saldáramos cuantas por así decirlo, toma la oportunidad y le pedí el favor de entrenarme…-

- aprovechaste la oportunidad y me ordenaste que te entrenara alegando que era un demonio sin palabra ni honor…-se burlo Seshomaru.

- es lo mismo…-ganándose una mirada sarcástica.

-pero no entiendo…cómo es posible que hace años…o sea que hace años tú estabas en esta época-exclamo Shippo, Kagome asintió-pero….pero jamás nos visitaste…-la mirada de la sacerdotisa se volvió melancólica.

-pequeño…aun habían cosas que no habían sanado, todavía no me sentía capaz de enfrentar al pasado y _enfrentarme…-_el carraspeo de Kiba los saco de su conversación…

-aun no entiendo cómo es que Rin ya es adulta…

-¿te acuerdas?...empecé a entrenar con Seshomaru y me fui con ellos. Después de un tiempo de viajar juntos, descubrimos que ambos éramos una buena pareja de combate, y digamos que me encariñe con ellos. Una noche, Rin había salido con Jaken a buscar algo de comer, ya que yo y Seshomaru estábamos entrenando, demoraron mucho y cuando nos dimos cuenta era más de media noche. Preocupados buscamos, hasta que encontramos el olor de Jaken junto con el olor de la sangre de Rin…-Seshomaru arrugo el ceño ante el recordatorio de tan amarga experiencia.

-¿qué paso?...

-Encontramos a Jaken semi inconsciente y a Rin herida, como ya sabía algo sobre medicina gracias a las clases y pues a mi experiencia en el Sengoku, hice todo para salvarla. Pero se me escapaba de las manos, así que recurrimos a una curandera demonio que vivía cerca de las tierras que pertenecían a gran demonio blanco*. Para salvarla debíamos hacer un sacrificio de algo importante…sacrificamos la inocencia de Rin, la niñez de esta y la volvimos adulta…todavía me acuerdo de la mirada de Seshomaru al verla despertar…fue conmovedor-se burlo la sacerdotisa al final con una sonrisa…

-y después de eso mi esposo se ha vuelto un sobre protector conmigo...

-no te quejes que tu siempre te metes en problemas-Rin lo fulmino con la mirada- por eso te traje aquí…hace un tiempo atacaron el castillo…era un demonio muy débil, cuando lo descuartice tenia esto en el cuerpo…-de entre sus ropas saco una perla roja…una perla de Eiden.

-es…es una perla…-exclamo Miroku, Kagome lo vio seriamente.

-este sería mi pago por llevar bien el embarazo de Rin y que tu cachorro nazca sano…-Seshomaru sonrio de forma tétrica y se guardo la perla asintiendo.

-me entere de que buscan estas perlas desesperados…así que aproveche…

-oportunista…-gruño la sacerdotisa con un mohín-Rin dile a tu marido que deje de ser tan usurero…-Rin sonrio y acaricio su barriga…

…

Días y noches pasaban con rapidez, Shippo junto con Riku se pasaban horas enteras en la aldea, Sango y Miroku se habían ido a la aldea de Kaede para ver cómo estaba su hijo, estaban demasiado preocupados, Inuyasha con Kikyo, que hace poco había llegado, despertando un sentimiento de sospecha en la ojiazul se habían perdido en el bosque. James y los demás descansaban en el palacio de Seshomaru, aunque Tetsu de vez en cuando la acompañaba a recoger hierbas para mantener un buen suministro en caso de que llegue el momento de atender el parto.

-AHHHHHHH….-grito Rin por todo el palacio, despertando a todo el mundo.

-qué pasa?-preguntaron Shippo y Riku somnolientos saliendo de una habitación, de al frente salió Kagome con una Yukata blanca y algo pálida pero con el rostro serio.

-al parecer hoy llego el día….Rin rompió fuente-sin mas camino deprisa por el corredor hasta desaparecer en minutos.

Llego a la habitación de la pareja, que era la más extensa del todo el palacio, afuera de la puerta estaba un extremadamente serio, que solo asintió y la dejo pasar entrando con él. Kagome se acerco apresurada ante Rin, que estaba sudorosa y gemía débilmente…la empezó a observar…

-ya empezaron las contracciones…pero todavía no estas lista, falta más…-Rin solo asintió apretando la mandíbula ante el dolor de una proxima contracción. Seshomaru estaba impasible pero el olor le delataba a Kagome que estaba nervioso y…algo mas pero era muy confuso.

-creo…-titubeo-creo…que me iré…-Rin abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo miro enfurecida.

-ni te atrevas a irte…tu eres el culpable de todo esto…-mascullo y respiro profundo-…mas has preñado y tras del hecho te vas a ir!-grito, Seshomaru asintió rápidamente, cosa que Kagome rolo los ojos y lo empujo.

-dale apoyo a tu mujer…te daré un té para ver se te calma el dolor…-salió de la habitación, con rapidez y entro en la cocina donde varias humanas y demonios trabajaban, pidió perdón y preparo rápido el té con las hierbas que tenia. Camino por todo el palacio con rapidez, cuando paso por una habitación, de ahí salió Inuyasha con Kikyo abrazado, los ignoro y siguió hasta encontrarse con la habitación de Seshomaru sin captar que la seguía la pareja.

Entro a la habitación en donde sonrio por la escena. Seshomaru cogía delicadamente la mano de Rin que sudaba mucho se acerco y descubrió que ya estaba lista.

-bien Rin…en unas horas serás madre….-

….

En unas horas el rumor de que la señora del palacio estaba a punto de dar a luz corrieron con velocidad sorprendente, y mucha gente estaba esperando en los alrededores del palacio para ver el heredero de Lord Seshomaru. En cambio fuera de la habitación estaban todos reunidos, hasta Kikyo esperando haber…solo se veía salir a Sango que había llegado hace poco salir y entrar con agua caliente y algunos paños…

…

-Bien Rin…ahora puja…-Rin grito e hizo fuerza. Sudaba mucho y algunos cabellos estaban pegados a su frente, los ojos estaba vidriosos por el esfuerzo, a su lado Seshomaru sostenía su mano…

-por tu culpa…me puse como una ballena…-mascullo mientras pujaba, desde hace rato insultaba a su esposo…-claro, como los hombres no sienten el dolor cuando uno pare…MALDICION ESTO DUELE-grito y pujo.

-Bien…veo la cabeza…-animo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa.

-AHHHHHHH….

-vamos Rin el ultimo….

-AHHHHHHHHH…-y un llanto lleno la instancia, Rin se había dejado caer en la cama de una exhalación, estaba exhausta. Kagome cogió al bebe y lo limpio con ternura mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos, en cambio, el padre se debatía entre coger a su cachorro o seguir sosteniendo la lánguida mano de su mujer.

-ve Sesho…ve por nuestro hijo-musito Rin. Seshomaru se acerco cauteloso a Kagome que sonrio y se lo paso cuidadosamente en los brazos del demonio…

Lo abrazo con delicadeza, era de un color ceniza el cabello, sus ojos eran dorados y arriba tenía unas preciosas orejas…era un Hanyo. Se acerco a su esposa y se lo mostro con una sonrisa amplia digna de ver en el Lord, Rin en cambio lloraba y sollozaba abrazando a su pequeño hijo…al hijo de ella y su esposo.

-como le van a llamar…-pregunto Kagome.

-…Kazuki…Kazuki Taisho-respondió seguro el matrimonio. Kagome estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero se acerco a la pareja…

-felicidades…ahora son padres…-Seshomaru dejo a su hijo en el regazo de Rin para acercarse a Kagome y…abrazarla. Sorprendida esta le devolvió el abrazo…

-se te cayo un pedazo de hielo…-bromeo, ambos sonrieron.

-Gracias…-al salir de la habitación todos esperaban impacientes, Tetsu se acerco cauto y vio en su mirada la cuestión, sonrio y asintió…

-nació bien…se llama Kazuki-todos gritaron de alegría, menos la pareja que solo miraba a todo el mundo celebrar, en minutos se escucharon gritos jubilosos de toda la población.

_Bienvenido al mundo…Kazuki._

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Bien…otro capítulo terminado, ahora Kikyo desaparece, ustedes que creen…déjenme sus comentarios….con Seshomaru es un poco **OoC**. Agradezco el apoyo, aun no creo todos los comentarios ¡152!...ni en mis mas locos sueños pensé esto, ojalas les guste y nos vemos en otro capítulo. Suerte y Abrazos.

PD: He escrito un One-shot…no sé si lo quieran leer XD

*Gran Demonio Blanco: cuando las tierras del padre de Inuyasha y Seshomaru aun pertenecían a este, después Seshomaru las obtiene.


End file.
